


Torpe zorro

by Janyo



Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Acción/Aventuras, Disney, Furry, Gen, Humor, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: Después de la discusión que tuvo con Judy al resolver el caso de los mamíferos perdidos, Nick se siente afligido al pensar que tal vez exageró en molestarse con la coneja, pero al tratar de enmendar las cosas con ella, resultará en una odisea cuando no todo sale como uno espera. Capítulo 13: Torpe coneja, torpe zorro y Epílogo. -COMPLETADO-





	1. Introducción

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi fanfic. Es mi primer fanfic que escribo después varios años (espero no haber perdido práctica) y mi primer fic de Zootopia (y espero, no el último) pues está película me fascinó desde el primer momento que la vi, y saliendo del cine se me ocurrieron varias historias e ideas, pero de todas las que pensé en aquel momento, fue la de **Torpe Zorro** por la que me decidí empezar. Originalmente pensé hacer sólo un one-shot, pero conforme escribía la historia se hacía más y más grande, decidí redactarlo en partes, que a su vez eran tan grandes que mejor decidí organizarla por capítulos.

 **Torpe zorro** es una historia que sucede justo después de la escena del "rompimiento" de Nick y Judy, después de que Judy dio la conferencia de prensa. Partiendo de ese evento, la historia va a mostrar lo que sucedió con la vida de Nick desde ese día hasta su reconciliación con Judy. Puede sonar algo predecible pero a mi me gustaría explorar ese lapso de tiempo que la película deja a nuestra imaginación, y así ver que en el tiempo que estuvieron peleados, Judy no era la única que extrañaba a Nick, de hecho, la intención es explorar un poco como es que Nick veía a Zanahorias antes, durante y después de reconciliarse.

   Advierto que mi historia no se va a enfocar en el Nicudy, **pero** , conforme escribía mi fic no dejaban de salir situaciones que se prestaba para eso, así que seguramente verán una que otra acción o referencia al respecto. Recuerden que en la película ellos quedan como buenos amigos, y mi intención es respetar el canon de la película en la medida de lo posible.

   Trataré de publicar los capítulos cada semana, pero si me retraso no se angustien, lo publicaré lo más pronto posible.

   De antemano agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones y comentarios, especialmente si ven algo mal, trataré de corregirlo y mejorar, toda critica y retroalimentación es bienvenida, son las pequeñas cosas que motivan a uno a escribir.

    **Créditos:** El arte de la primera imagen no fue hecho por mí, sino por otro artista que por el momento no he logrado saber quien es, si alguien lo conoce, le agradecería que me diga su nombre para agradecerle aquí. La imagen usada en este capítulo pertenece a  **burnrice8**.

   Sin más que decir, espero que les guste mi historia. Los dejo con el **Capítulo 1: Regreso a la rutina con Finnick.** Saludos y gracias por leerme.


	2. Regreso a la rutina con Finnick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la discusión que tuvo con Judy en la conferencia de prensa, Nick se queda meditando si fue correcto molestarse tanto con ella. El zorro intentará olvidarse de la torpe coneja y regresar a su antigua vida de estafador con su viejo socio de negocios, pero puede ser que le resulte más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

##  **Capítulo 1: Regreso a la rutina con Finnick**

* * *

—¿Qué he hecho? Lo arruiné.

   Pensó Nick quien había despertado hace unos momentos, mientras que su cuerpo aún descansaba en una humilde cama dentro de una fábrica abandonada, a la que él llamaba hogar. Había pasado más de 10 horas desde que él y Judy habían resuelto el caso; después de más de 48 horas de permanecer despierto, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar, sin embargo, la discusión que tuvo con Judy lo mantenía afligido.

   —¿Por qué fui tan rudo con ella? ¿Por qué me molestó tanto lo que dijo en la conferencia de prensa? Es cierto que habló de más, probablemente de los nervios sólo repitió lo que ella y yo oímos de la doctora que trató a los animales salvajes pero... ¿por qué me enfureció que hiciera sonar mal a los depredadores?

   Nuevamente Nick recordó su mala experiencia con los Juniors Exploradores, como los otros animales rechazaron a Nick sólo por ser un zorro, lo humillado que se sintió al haberle puesto un bozal y las burlas por haberlo herido, aquella amarga experiencia que lo había marcado de por vida y que precisamente esos pensamientos fueron los mismos que detonaron en su cabeza al oír hablar tan negativamente acerca de los depredadores a Judy, esa sensación de sentirse traicionado por alguien en que confió.

   —Creo que me deje llevar, no creí ser tan sensible... muy pocas personas saben eso de mi, le abrí mi corazón a esa torpe coneja y creo que sus torpes palabras me hirieron más de lo que me gustaría reconocer —el zorro siguió hablando para sí, intentando sentirse mejor, pero un aire pesimista lo rodeaba—. Pero en fin, eso ya no importa, la oficial Hopps salvó su empleo y yo recuperé la grabación con la que la misma oficial cola esponjosa me chantajeó ¡feh! creo que todos salimos ganando y podremos regresar a nuestras comunes y simples vidas, sin misterios sin resolver, sin chantajes, sin animales nudistas, sin amenazas de arrojarte al hielo, sin persecuciones, sin jaguares salvajes que quieran devorarnos, sin conejos torpes que salven mi vida... ¡rayos! ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan blando?

   El zorro de pelaje anaranjado se seguía cuestionando más y más hasta que unos cuantos golpes provenientes de la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad.

   —¡Oye polizón! ¿Ya despertaste? —dijo una voz grave y burlona detrás de la puerta.

   —Adelante Finnick, está abierto, como siempre.

   Inmediatamente entró a su habitación un pequeño zorro del desierto, Finnick, el apodo que usa Nick para referirse a él, pues nunca le ha querido revelar su verdadero nombre. Finnick es un socio de negocios de Nick, o más bien su compañero de estafa, es lo más cercano que tiene Nick a un amigo, aunque Finnick prefiere limitarse a referirse a él como socio, pero no parece que ninguno de los dos tenga problema en ello.

   —Bien Sr. oficial de policía, sé que tuvo un día muy largo atrapando criminales, pero creo que después de un sueño reparador...

   Finnick continuaba mofándose de Nick, generalmente es el zorro de pelaje naranja el que se burla del pequeño zorro, por eso Finnick no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo

   —¡Debería regresar a trabajar con los chicos malos! —le gritó con mucha fuerza a las orejas de Nick.

   Nick intentó inútilmente proteger sus oídos con sus dedos, después, ignorando los pensamientos que lo mortificaban, dibujó una cínica sonrisa para esconder todo rastro de tristeza y preocupación de su cara.

—Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama ¿acaso mi hijito no pudo dormir bien porque papi no le dio su besito de las buenas noches? —le respondía divertido haciendo gestos de "besitos" con su hocico.

   —Bien oficial, veo que ya se siente mejor... ¡Deja de hacer eso y escúchame! —Finnick gritó bastante enfurecido para que Nick dejara de jugar y le prestara atención—. Como te decía, ya es algo tarde, pero aún así, alístate. Vamos a ganar unos cuantos billetes hoy, desde que decidiste jugar a policías y ladrones no logre ganar mucho, ¡Así que mueve tu enorme cola y a trabajar!

   —Bien —bostezó Nick— yo también te extrañe chiquitín ¿tienes alguna idea en mente? Creo que es algo tarde para vender Popsypatitas.

   —No me mires a mí, tú eres el cerebro aquí. Cualquier cosa en la que no tenga que usar un disfraz ridículo, está bien para mí.

—Hum... bueno... —el zorro más alto colocó su pata derecha en la barbilla y se quedó pensando unos segundos—. Creo haber oído hace poco que hubo recorte de personal de empleados de limpia y me parece que un pobre recolector de basura con su pequeño hijo deben pedir un poco de ayuda para que ellos y su humilde familia puedan comer... dime ¿tu disfraz de rinoceronte está limpio?

   —Te detesto —respondió molesto el pequeño zorro sabiendo que hoy no se salvaría de hacerse pasar por un niño que sueña con ser rinoceronte cuando crezca—. ¡Feh! Sí, ayer lo terminé de lavar; prepárate, te espero en la camioneta ¡No tardes o te quitaré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a palos!

   Finnick estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando volteó a ver a Nick antes de salir por la puerta.

   —A propósito, ¿qué pasó con tu amiguita coneja?

   —¿Q-qué dijiste? —la voz de Nick flaqueó por unos momentos.

   —Dije, ¿qué pasó con la chica policía? Vi que ella salió en televisión resolviendo el caso y...

   —¿Ah eso? —su voz ahora sonaba más calmada y con desinterés—. Sólo le ayuda a juntar unas pistas y eso fue todo. Te aseguro que jamás volveremos a verla.

   Nick afirmó con un tono más serio, sintiendo que en realidad no volvería a reencontrarse con la policía novata.

   —¿En serio? Que lastima, me agradaba esa chica.

   La oreja izquierda de Nick se alzó por genuino interés.

   —¿Po-por qué lo dices?

   —Nah, no lo sé, simplemente me agradaba, era linda, honesta, bastante alegre, muy, muy ingenua... y cielos, esa cola esponjosa era tan... grrrrr daban ganas de comérsela a mordiscos ja, ja, ja... —dijo sin descaro, pese a lo impropio que sonaba para alguien que aparentaba ser tan joven.

   Nick lo vio realmente sorprendido al oír las declaraciones de su socio.

   —Y lo mejor de ella era, que aún a pesar de ser tan ingenua, fue la única capaz de ganarte en tu propio juego ¡Jajaja!

   Finnick reía burlonamente al recordar como Judy fue capaz de jugarle una treta al maestro de la estafa, mientras salía carcajeado por la puerta de la habitación de Nick.

   —Pero en serio, que pena. En fin, te espero en la camioneta, ex-polizón jaja.

   El pequeño zorro aún reía desde afuera, mientras que Nick se quedó pensando no en las burlas de Finnick, sino en una coneja que no podía sacar de su cabeza. 

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: La imagen del capítulo fue hecha por Jacky-Bunny.


	3. La treta del rinoceronte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentando olvidar a Judy, Nick junto con Finnick intentará regresar a su vieja vida de estafas, pero puede que esta vez tenga algunos problemas al hacer una nueva treta.

* * *

##  **Capítulo 2: La treta del rinoceronte**

* * *

Un zorro y su hijo caminaban juntos y de la mano por las calles de la Plaza Sahara, el padre era un simpático empleado de limpia, portando un gastado y sucio uniforme verde, una camisa de manga corta y un pantalón de trabajo, botas negras, guantes blancos y una gorra verde; mientras que su hijo era un tierno zorrito que usaba un disfraz azul cielo de lo que parecía ser un rinoceronte, estaba destapado de la cabeza pero se podía ver una capucha con un cuerno que completaba su disfraz. Nick y Finnick llevaban años en el negocio de la estafa, y uno de sus grandes talentos era ser los maestros del disfraz y poder hacerse pasar por cualquier personaje sin problemas. Sin embargo, habían trabajado en su papel el resto de la tarde, pero parecía que no habían tenido un buen día.

   —Viejo, esto apesta —dijo un Finnick irritado—. Normalmente tienes buenas ideas, pero hoy lo arruinaste.

   —Calma Finnick, no hables en voz fuerte, o descubrirán que no eres mi lindo hijito —le respondió Nick intentando aparentar lo mejor posible—. No lo entiendo, hemos hecho la misma treta del basurero y su hijo pidiendo dinero por varios años, ni en los peores días no había ido tan mal.

   —¿No lo has notado? La mayoría de los mamíferos que nos ha rechazado son presas y...

   —Oh —lo interrumpió—. No pensé que mi lindo terroncito de azúcar fuera de los que discriminan a los demás por no ser depredadores.

   —No me refiero a eso, tarado ¿Qué no has visto las noticias? Desde ayer hay mucho miedo y tensiones entre...

   —Baja la voz chiquitín, en la casa de enfrente vive una acaudalada familia de rinocerontes, seguramente les encantará tu disfraz ¡Vamos, luego me cuentas del porque no te agradan las presas!

   —¡Pero yo no...! Bah, está bien, pero que sea la última casa del día, la patas me están matando, debiste traer la carriola.

   Nick y Finnick se acercaron a la entrada de una lujosa casa, de la cual salía una señora rinoceronte de una edad media, vestía ropa oscura que denotaban que poseía un status social elevado, parecía estar de malas y llevar algo de prisa, pero no era un reto que un locuaz zorro estafador no pudiera manejar.

   —Buenas tardes señorita. —dijo Nick con una voz dulce para la ocasión mientras se quitaba la gorra y la veía con unos ojos suplicantes—. Disculpe la molestia, pero necesito su...

   —Mira... zorro... —dijo despectivamente la rinoceronte—. No tengo tiempo para ti, y francamente no pienso darte ni un centavo, ponte a trabajar con los de tu especie a otro...

   —Madame, si me diera tan sólo un minuto para explicarle, como puede ver yo ya tengo un empleo honesto como encargado del departamento de limpia... o bueno, al menos lo tenía hasta hace unos días. —Nick continuó contándole su historia con lo mejor que sus habilidades actorales le permitían mientras que seguía de cerca a la enorme mamífera—. Recortaron personal en mi departamento incluyéndome, y aunque estuve toda la mañana buscando empleo, nadie quiso darme una oportunidad hoy...

   —No me sorprendería de un depredador tan vil como tú ¿Acabaste? Porque se me hace tarde para el salón...

   —Ya casi, señora, err, señorita. —Nick sentía el desprecio, pero aunque estaba acostumbrado, particularmente hoy le costaba trabajo ser amable y sonar convincente—. Emmm, como le decía, no quisiera aprovecharme de su buena voluntad, pero no me han pagado mi liquidación y mi familia necesita comer y ni mi esposa ni yo tenemos con qué alimentar a nuestros hijos, por eso le pido, le suplico, que si por favor fuera tan amable de compartir un poco de su generosidad con nosotros, una moneda o un billete, de cualquier denominación, nos sería muy, pero muy útil.

   —¡Mira zorro, en verdad no me inte..!

   —Papí, tengo hambre... —una linda y tierna voz de niño salió de la boca de un pequeño zorro—. ¿Papi, papi, podemos irnos a casa ya? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

   —Oh pequeñín, espérame un segundo, papi está hablando con esta dulce señorita. —le respondió el supuesto padre mientras le daba un palmadita en la cabeza del zorrito—. Mire, el es el más joven de mis hijos, y curiosamente él admira a los rinocerontes, de hecho, él quiere ser uno cuando crezca, muéstrales tu lindo disfraz, tesoro.

   Finnick se colocó rápidamente la capucha con la que su disfraz de rinoceronte lucía mejor, y muy alegra alzó los brazos.

   —¡Ta dah!

   —Apártense de mi vista... ¡Ya!

   —Ahhhh

   —¡Argh!

   La Rinoceronte se abalanzó bruscamente entre los dos, empujando a Nick y derribando a Finnick unos centímetros atrás, muchos mamíferos que estaban cerca voltearon a ver la escena, ambos zorros no se esperaban dicha reacción mientras que la mujer rinoceronte los veía con desprecio y sin compadecerse por lo que había hecho.

   —¿Creen que es muy divertido ver como un asqueroso depredador se burla de mi especie usando un ridículo disfraz? ¡En especial un mugroso zorro! ¡Hummm! —la mujer se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

   —¡Finnick! ¿Estás bien?

   —Feh, estoy bien Nick, no soy un bebé, sólo me torcí la patita, es todo ¡ay!

   —¿¡Cuál es su problema!? —Nick le gritó furioso mientras que Finnick y la gente alrededor se le quedó viendo extrañados—. ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un niño! Un simple 'no' hubiera bastado...

   La rinoceronte se volteó para responderle a Nick.

   —No tengo porque responderle a un mugroso depredador, deberían ponerle bozal a todos para que aprendan a comportarse...

   —¡Nick! Olvidala, no vale la pena... ¡¡Nick!!

   Nicholas P. Wilde es un profesional y puede soportar varios tipos de insultos y palabras fuertes, pero como cualquier otro mamífero, hasta él tiene límites. Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Nick arrojó su gorro al suelo y no dudó en encarar a la rinoceronte.

   —¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó Nick, sin contenerse.

   —Lo que oíste zorro... ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a la policía para que te ponga un bozal, si es que no te aplasto antes.

   —Hágalo, pero yo no he hecho nada malo, lo único que veo aquí es una bruja gorda que intentó lastimar a una especie pequeña, con amenazas verbales y con comentarios discriminatorios, son crímenes que en Zootopia se castigan con al menos de 3 días hasta medio año de cárcel, abuela.

   —¿Cómo me llamaste, zorro inmundo?

   —Ay perdón, en realidad quise decir... —Nick respondió con una voz cínica—. ¡Anciana! —Gritó el zorro descaradamente y a todo pulmón.

   —¡Se acabó, voy a hacer lo que la policía no se atreve! A darle una lección a basura depredadora como tu...!

   —¡Suficiente!

   Una señora elefante se puso en medio de los dos, evitando que la rinoceronte o Nick se movieran. La mujer elefante tenía un vestido blanco con flores rojas y un sombrero pequeño del mismo estilo, portando unas diminutas gafas rosas y con un pequeño bolso color salmón entre sus patas delanteras, la mujer paquidermo se acomodó quedando enfrente de la otra mamífera de gran tamaño y dándole la espalda al zorro.

   —¡Quítate de mi camino maldit... ¿Susan?

   La mamífera de un cuerno de calló de golpe al reconocer a la mamífera de doble colmillo.

   —Qué vergüenza Beatrice, después de tantos años de conocerte, jamás pensé que fueras esa clase de mamífero. —comentó indignada mientras se acomodaba las gafas—. El Sr. Zorro tiene razón, otros animales y yo vimos lo sucedido y podríamos atestiguar en tu contra si viene la policía, así que antes de que las cosas empeoren, por favor, deja a este pobre padre y vete.

   —Pero amiga, yo...

   —¡Vete! Discutiremos esto mañana en mi oficina.

   La rinoceronte se fue muy asustada y avergonzada lejos de la escena, a la vez que los mamíferos de alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse. Finnick se acercó corriendo a Nick.

   —¡Nick! ¡¡Muchacho tonto!! ¿En qué estabas? Emmm... —Finnick notó que la elefanta estaba cerca y cambió su voz a la de un niño—. Es decir, papá ¿estás bien? ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Buaaahaha!

   El pequeño zorro abrazó a su supuesto padre con mucho afán.

   —Oh Finnick, que lindo, pero relájate, ella ya lo sabe ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de Susan?

   —¿Ah, en serio? —dijo el pequeño mamífero con su voz grave, soltó a Nick, lo empujó y luego se dirigió a la mujer—. ¡Susan! Lamento no haberte reconocido, pero yo...

   —Ay, muchachos, no han cambiado en nada, otra vez tengo que salvarles el pellejo de sus tretas mal logradas, como cuando eran niños.

   Finnick vio molesto a Susan.

   —Bueno, cuando Nicky era niño, no tú; perdón Finny, sabes a lo que me refiero. —se disculpó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del zorro del desierto—. Muchachos, les he dicho muchas veces que deben dejar este negocio, aún son muy jóvenes y talentosos, pueden trabajar en lo que sea.

   —Sí Sus, ya nos lo habías dicho antes. —dijo Nick con sinceridad—. Pero esto lo único que unos... zorros inmundos y asquerosos depredadores como nosotros podemos aspirar.

   —Nicky... no dejes que te afecte lo que dijo esa bruja...

   —¿Afectarme? ¡Feh! Para nada Sus, ya estoy acostumbrado, nos lo dicen todo el tiempo. Pero respecto a lo que dijiste, no es que la treta haya salido mal, normalmente nos va mejor, pero hoy fue un mal... mal... muy mal... día.

   Finnick se quedó viendo muy pensativo a Nick, mientras que la elefante tomó su bolso y sacó unos papeles del mismo.

   —Sus, en serio, no voy a aceptar dinero de ti, no estamos tan necesitados, mañana nos recuperaremos sin...

   —Habla por ti, súper papá. —lo interrumpió Finnick—. Yo si tengo bocas que alimentar.

   —Chicos no peleen, claro que no les voy a dar dinero, trabajen y ganenselo, par de flojos... jojo, no, pero en serio, tomen estas tarjetas

   —¿Y esto? —cuestionó el zorro más chico mientras que el otro leía las hojas con cuidado.

   —¿Nos ofreces trabajo, Sus?

   —Sé que no es un trabajo tan interesante o tan bien remunerado como el suyo, pero es honesto y muy seguro, sobre todo en estos tiempos, no quiero asustarlos, pero la rinoceronte malhumorada no es la única presa que discrimina en esta ciudad, presiento que se acercan tiempo difíciles; y por lo que se ve en las noticias, un conflicto grande se acerca a Zootopia, y hoy, más que nunca necesito de mamíferos de todo tipo, incluyendo un par de depredadores con sus talentos.

   —No sé a qué te refieres Sus, y agradezco de todo corazón tu tentadora oferta, pero, no estamos interesados. —Nick le extendió la tarjeta a Susan— ¿verdad Finni...?

   —Consérvala Nicky, y tu igual Finny. No espero que acepten inmediatamente, pero sí que lo piensen con calma. Si cambian de opinión, ya saben dónde encontrarme. Adiós chicos, fue un placer volverlos a ver, esperemos que la próxima, sea en mejores circunstancias.

   —Adiós Sus... Susan, y gracias por todo. —respondió Nick mientras se despedía.

   —¿Qué, me van a dejar con los brazos abiertos? ¿o es que estos zorros ya son muy grandes para abrazar a la vieja Susan?

   Finnick y Nick no dudaron en darle un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo a la elefante. Sin más que decir, se separaron y la enorme mamífera se alejó de ellos caminando. Nick, recogió su gorro mientras que Finnick se quedó viendo la tarjeta que Susan le había dado.

   —Vaya, de no ser por Susan, este día hubiera sido un bodrio, bien, oficialmente acabó el día... y tengo una sed enorme, hey súper papá, ¿quieres ir con Joe's por unos tragos?

   —¿Unos tragos dices? ¿Desde cuándo mi pequeño retoño se volvió tan generoso?

   —Vamos Nick, hoy fue un día difícil, además, el viejo Joe me debe una ronda, así que hoy yo invito ¿Qué dices?

   —Meh, no tengo muchas ganas de salir... pero si tú invitas ¿Por qué no?

*******

****

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: Ambas imágenes fueron hechas por コマツコ (Komatsuko).


	4. Confesiones en un bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una treta mal lograda, Finnick le invita unos tragos a Nick en un bar con la intensión de saber que aqueja a su compañero, sospechando que una coneja está en su cabeza; además de que ambos descubren que tiempos difíciles se aproximan a Zootopia.

* * *

## Capítulo 3: Confesiones en un bar

* * *

Joe's es un pequeño bar a las afueras de la Plaza Sahara, visitado en su mayoría por depredadores, pero no era tan raro ver una que otra presa, de hecho el barman y dueño es un enorme pero muy amable hipopótamo, el viejo Joe. Era una cantina oscura y maloliente, pero era un excelente lugar para convivir y con precios bastantes aceptables. La noche era joven por lo que el lugar estaba a la mitad de su capacidad, entre una de sus mesas forradas de rojo, estaban sentados dos zorros. Finnick se había deshecho de su disfraz de rinoceronte y ahora vestía una remera negra con rojo y unos shorts beige, mientras que Nick seguía vestido con el mismo uniforme verde, pero sin los guantes o la gorra. El mamífero de pelaje anaranjado todavía no terminaba su primera cerveza mientras que el pequeño zorro estaba por pedir su tercera ronda. Nick le dio un sorbo y luego comenzó a hablar.

   —¿Qué tramas Finnick? No sueles ser así de amable.

   —Bien, iré al grano; muchacho, todo el día te he notado bastante raro —hizo una pausa para terminar su tarro de cerveza—. Todo el día estuviste bastante distraído y poco centrado de lo normal, además de que con la última treta, perdiste el control; agradezco que dieras la cara por mí y que hayas puesto a esa vieja rinoceronte en su lugar, pero ambos sabemos que en este negocio no podemos perder los estribos, sobre todo tú, que eres el más calmado de los dos.

   —Si Finnick, lo sé —respondió triste el zorro— lo lamento, no volverá a suce...

   —Es por la conejita, ¿cierto?

   —¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no...

   —Muchacho, te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, tal vez seas un experto en controlar y esconder tus emociones, pero precisamente hoy lo estás haciendo muy mal.

   —Finnick, realmente no quiero hablar de eso —Nick bebió otro sorbo de cerveza.

   —Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos y viceversa, pero como tu socio de negocios, esto no va a funcionar si no dejas que te ayude, vamos muchacho, ya te invite unos tragos, no me obligues a ir a la camioneta y sacarte las respuestas con mi bate de béisbol...

   —¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo diga, verdad? Bien, tú ganas.

   Nick tomó lo que le restaba de cerveza de un solo golpe y comenzó a relatarle a Finnick todas las aventuras que vivió al lado de Judy, incluyendo que ella le había propuesto ser un policía, y lo traicionado que se sintió con el discurso de Judy, sintiendo que se repetía su mala experiencia con los Juniors Exploradores, y cuando trató de hablar con ella, se dio cuenta de que Judy le tenía miedo por ser un depredador.

   —Y siendo sincero, Nick después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, ¿realmente crees que ella no confiaba en ti? Es decir, ¿por qué te hubiera pe-pedido...? Jaja disculpa, aún no me la creo... ¿Que fueras su compañero de policía? —intentó no reir— Jajaja, hablo en serio, pero... jaja, maldición, sigue siendo muy gracioso...

   —Finnick, en serio estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de...

   —Perdón muchacho, hago lo posible para no morirme de risa... en fin, ¿Crees que alguien que realmente te considerara una amenaza te hubiera pedido algo así?

   —Claro que no, pero después de pensarlo con calma, me di cuenta de eso. Y precisamente eso es lo que no me deja tranquilo, por no poder tener mis emociones controladas, hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y aunque estaba en mi derecho de molestarme no tenía porqué ser tan rudo.

   —Te agrada esa chica, ¿cierto?

   —Sí... bueno... ¡No! ¡No de esa forma! —Nick intentaba explicar avergonzado mientras Finnick sólo reía entre dientes—. El punto es que, por primera vez encontré a alguien que sentí que me comprendía, alguien que sin ser un zorro sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado y juzgado por tu apariencia y sin conocerte. Hace dos días hubiera simplemente ignorado a un animal así, es por eso que la primera vez que la conocí, no le tomé importancia, pero después de lo que pasamos juntos, especialmente después del incidente en el Distrito Forestal, al verla ahí, siendo tratada tan injustamente, viendo cómo sus sueños eran aplastados después de haber luchado tanto; en ese momento me vi a mi mismo, como un pequeño, ingenuo e indefenso zorro que intentó unirse a los Juniors Exploradores y fue rechazado por las mismas razones, por no ser lo que todos querían que fuera. No podía permitir que alguien más pasara por eso y que, en la desesperación, cometiera los mismos errores que yo —Nick hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Por primera vez en más de 15 años, me di cuenta de que era posible interesarme por alguien más, y lo menos que podía hacer, era ayudarla, creo que era algo que sólo podía hacer un...

   —¿Amigo? —interrumpió Finnick sin demora.

   —Sí... eso supongo, o al menos, eso fuimos por unas horas...

   Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Nick se había encargado de mantenerse lejos de cualquier vínculo social o afectivo, Finnick era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, pero cómo él había dicho, no se metían en los asuntos del otro y siempre se referían a sí mismos como socios de negocios. Flash y el resto de los mamíferos con los que se relacionaba Nick, aunque los llamaba amigos, no eran más que buenas relaciones que tenía el zorro para sus estafas, pero nada más. Por eso, la idea de considerar a Judy una amiga, parecía una idea tan extraña y reveladora para él. Quizás por eso, era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente tan fácilmente.

   —Respóndeme una cosa Nick, antes de discutir con ella dijiste que habías aceptado ser su compañero de policía ¿Por qué? Y sé sincero, te prometo que no me reiré.

   —No... no lo sé, yo... quizás lo hice sin pensar, tal vez sólo lo hice por compromiso, o... quizás, todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, la investigación, las persecuciones, infiltrarse al asilo, arrestar a los criminales y ayudar a los mamíferos, todo eso fue... fue bastante emocionante y gratificante, sentí como si hubiera recuperado algo que había olvidado hace mucho, fue como ser niño otra vez... ah cielos Finnick, dime que no acabo de decir eso, debí sonar tan patético —dijo Nick dándose un manotazo en la cara.

   —Sí un poco... jeje. Viejo, si quieres un consejo, la solución es bastante simple.

   —¿Ah sí?

   —Busca a la conejita y habla con ella, probablemente ella debe sentirse tan mal o peor que tú, dile que no le guardas rencor, aclaren las cosas y listo. Asunto arreglado.

   —Bah, no es tan simple Finnick, ella debe pensar que la odio o algo, quizás tampoco quiera verme. —mencionó el zorro más alto bajando sus orejas con tristeza—. Además, aunque fuera así de fácil, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, hay que pensar en nuevas tretas, las popsypatitas no se harán solas.

   —¡Pamplinas! Nick, olvida eso un segundo, a pesar de que podrías tener una segunda oportunidad de cambiar tu vida ¿qué? ¿Aún quieres seguir haciendo esto? Tú y yo estamos en este negocio desde hace mucho, pero no lo hacemos por gusto, sino por necesidad, pero ambos sabemos que si se nos presentara la oportunidad por algo mejor que esto, lo dejaríamos.

   —¿Qué, acaso tú lo harías?

   —¿Y tú no, muchacho? ¿Acaso no planeabas dejarme y ser un polizón real con esa chica?

   —Finnick, yo no...

   —¡No! —Finnick alzó su pata para detenerlo. —No te disculpes muchacho, no estoy molesto, y como te dije, yo te entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, creo que hay mejores formas de ganarse la vida sin tener que fingir ser un niño y usar un disfraz por 40 billetes al día.

   Nick quedó genuinamente impresionado por la solidaridad que mostraba el pequeño zorro, después de todo, no eran tan diferentes.

   —Además, así tampoco podrás usarme como excusa para hablar con la conejita.

   —Y entonces ¿qué harás sin mí? ¿Buscarás un trabajo honesto o qué?

   —Algo mejor. —Finnick sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta blanca que le había dado su amiga elefante. —Creo que probaré suerte con Susan, puede que no gane tanto como contigo, pero confió en que sea un empleo estable, la cosa se está poniendo fea en Zootopia.

   —¿Qué? Oye, todo el día he estado escuchando cosas parecidas ¿Qué está pasando en la ciudad?

   —¿En verdad no lo sabes? Desde ayer no dejan de mencionarlo en la televisión —Finnick volteó hacia donde estaba el dueño del lugar—. ¡oye Joe! ¿Podrías encender la televisión por favor?

   El gran hipopótamo dejo de lavar tarros por un segundo, tomó un control remoto y encendió la televisión. El primer canal en aparecer era el canal de noticias más popular de Zootopia, ZNN; mientras, ambos zorros voltearon sus cabezas para ver lo que aparecía en pantalla; una hermosa leoparda de las nieves de conducía el noticiero nocturno que anunció lo siguiente:

_"... y por esta razón, el museo de historia natural de Zootopia permanecerá cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. En otras noticias, hace unas horas apareció un caso de un mamífero actuando de forma salvaje, tal y como se describían a los 14 mamíferos desaparecidos que fueron encontrados ayer, el mamífero en cuestión fue identificado como Rick Sariñana, una zarigüeya de 28 años y clasificado como depredador. En el centro de Tundra Town, varios ciudadanos vieron a una zarigüeya arañando y mordiendo botes de basura, se llamó al sanatorio local pensando al principio que era un mamífero que padecía de sus facultades mentales, pero que después atacó a una jirafa que trabajaba cerca del lugar y fue cuando alertaron a la policía para someter al depredador sin control. La policía capturó a la zarigüeya y la jirafa recibió ayuda médica inmediata por heridas menores, aunque permanecerá en observaciones para estudiarlo, tanto para garantizar su salud como para ayudar a encontrar una explicación o solución sobre la misteriosa situación que hasta ahora ha vuelto salvajes a 15 mamíferos, todos ellos depredadores..."_

   —Bueno, salvo lo del misterioso caso de los mamíferos, no noté nada raro, si te refieras a la sutileza con la que culpan a los depredadores, es normal ¿Siempre nos han temido, no?

   —Cierra la boca muchacho y sigue viendo.

_"... la policía hace un llamado para que todos los ciudadanos guarden la calma, aún se investiga que causa este repentino comportamiento en los mamíferos, se recomienda que sigan sus vidas normalmente y en caso de ver a algún depredador o presa actuando de manera irracional, se recomienda, guardar la calma, llamar al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia y alejarse discretamente para evitar cualquier accidente. Ahora, finalizamos nuestro noticiero con..."_

   —Gracias Joe, ya puedes apagar el televisor.

   Tal como dijo Finnick, el enorme hipopótamo apagó la pantalla y el bar quedó con el ruido habitual y muchos murmullos de los clientes.

   —En serio Finnick, esta ciudad nos ha discriminado desde siempre, y más por ser zorros...

   —Bien —interrumpió el cánido de orejas grandes—, ahora presta atención a tu alrededor.

   Nick dio vuelta a su cabeza para ver a los mamíferos del establecimiento, no pasó más de un minuto para ver reacciones tristes y nerviosas, varios estaban preocupados, tanto depredadores como las pocas presas del establecimiento, algunos hablando por celular, de lo poco que podía oír con tanto ruido eran frases como "¿viste las noticias?", "¿Estás bien?", "¡Aléjate de los depredadores y ven a casa!" entre otras similares, incluso algunos mamíferos pidieron la cuenta. Nick sentía que volvía a vivir ese rechazo y desprecio que sintió hace años sólo por ser un zorro, o quizás esta vez sólo por ser un depredador. Y así comprendió el punto de Finnick.

   —Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero hace unos 30 años hubo un escándalo similar que amenazó la relación entre presas y depredadores, Todo el miedo y caos afectó a toda la ciudad, nosotros fuimos quienes más lo resentimos, aunque las presas lo resintieron de otra manera, ya que la ausencia de depredadores tuvo un efecto colateral para la economía y forma de vida de cualquier mamífero. Después de varios meses, el conflicto logró solucionarse y las cosas regresaron a cierta normalidad, pero los daños, los empleos perdidos, las amistades rotas, el miedo y desprecio entre especies siguió presente hasta esta fecha. Susan y yo aún recordamos esos tiempos oscuros, y todo este caso de los mamíferos que se tornan salvajes suena bastante parecido a lo que pasó hace años. Yo no quería creerlo, pero después del largo día y la reacción de esa rinoceronte, me hizo recordar esos tiempos difíciles.

   —Ok, entiendo tu punto, pero ¿no es muy pronto para saltar a conclusiones? Ahora estamos en una época más avanzada, quizás encuentren una solución en menos de una semana y...

   —Así empieza muchacho, con miedo —dijo Finnick con mucha seriedad—. La histeria colectiva es un problema que una vez iniciado es difícil de detener, si con un sólo animal la gente comienza a perder la calma, no me quiero imaginar lo que llegaría a pasar si aparecen más casos o si algún mamífero resulta herido o peor. Quisiera creer que esto va a acabar pronto o que no será tan grave, pero como alguien que ya vivió algo parecido, sólo puedo decirte una cosa...

   —Finnick...

   —Prepárate para lo peor —dijo sepulcralmente el pequeño zorro—. Ok, tal vez exagere un poco ja, ja. —dijo Finnick con una voz más relajada y viendo la aterrada expresión de Nick—. Pero no bajes la guardia, si quieres enmendar las cosas con tu amiga, será mejor que lo hagas lo antes posible, antes de que el ambiente en la ciudad empeore.

   —De acuerdo Fin, así lo haré, gracias por...

   —Papapapa —Finnick lo interrumpió agitando sus patas delanteras—. Nada de eso, yo no he hecho nada fuera de los normal, deja que yo me preocupe por mí, si realmente quieres agradecerme, tú y tu amiguita me invitarán unos tragos cuando acabe todo eso ¿de acuerdo?

   —Ja, muy bien Finnick, así lo haré.

* * *

 

   Era de noche, y Nick yacía acostado en su cama sin poder dormir, estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó en el día, lo que le dijo Finnick, sobre los animales salvajes y especialmente en ella. En sus patas tenía la pequeña grabadora en forma de zanahorias de aquella ingenua pero valiente conejita le había dado, sin recordar porque a pesar de estar enojado con Judy en aquel momento no se deshizo de la grabadora, tal y como lo hizo con la solicitud de empleos y su placa falsa, sin embargo, se sentía aliviado de al menos conservar un pequeño recuerdo de ella. Se quedó pensando qué hacer, cómo actuar y qué decir cuando la viera mañana, pero a pesar de sus habilidades lingüísticas, aún no sabía qué podría decirle. Después de unos minutos dejó la grabadora encima de una cajonera y se dispuso a tratar de dormir.

   —Bien Zanahorias, mañana sin falta arreglaré esto de una vez.

   Y así el zorro cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido con la idea de mañana ver a su amiga.

*******

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: La imagen de la portada fue hecha por la genial y talentosa Rem (rem289). La otra fue hecha por mistermead.


	5. Garraza, el cupido del amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decidido a arreglar las cosas con Judy, Nick va a buscarla al DPZ donde encuentra a un bonachón oficial de policía que confunde al zorro con alguien muy especial para la conejita.

* * *

## Capítulo 4: Garraza, el cupido del amor

* * *

 

—¡Hoy será el día!

   Dijo Nick con seguridad. Habían pasado tres días desde que Nick había hablado con Finnick, sin embargo, pese a haber prometido ver a Judy lo antes posible, había aplazado la reunión por diversas excusas, para saber exactamente que decirle, saber en qué lugar trabaja, tener un buen motivo de porque quería verla sin sonar desesperado, pero después de 3 días de perder el tiempo, por fin se había armado de valor y hoy sería el día que se encontraría con Judy. Vestía su mejor camisa hawaiana de color roja, una corbata blanca con rayas amarillas y un pantalón verde claro. Se había bañado, cepillado la cola, afeitado sus vibrisas y perfumado, parecía más que estaba listo para una cita que para reconciliarse con una amiga. Estuvo a punto de aplazar un día más, pero se arrepintió a última hora pensando que ya era suficiente y que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

   Ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde, Nick estaba a las afueras del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Sus tres días de inactividad no fue del todo tiempo perdido, pues estuvo investigando un poco entre sus conocidos, debido a que Judy era nueva en la ciudad no encontró mucha información útil, al menos sabía que su turno como policía terminaba a las 5:30 y pensó que era la hora correcta para encontrarse "casualmente" con ella. Nick entró al edificio con algo de nervios, pero que disimulaba muy bien, los beneficios de ser un maestro de la estafa, aunque esperaba no perder ese aire de confianza cuando se reencontrara con la coneja. El zorro era un mamífero muy locuaz y fluido al hablar, pero toda esta situación lo hacía perder el control y le costaba más trabaja tener sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió al recibidor de la policía, donde estaba atendiendo un enorme guepardo que comía alegremente unas rosquillas.

   —Bienvenido al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia ¿En qué puedo ayuda...? —dijo el felino.

   El oficial Garraza, el recepcionista adicto a las donas, y la comida chatarra en general, saludó a Nick pero se detuvo en seco al reconocerlo.

   —¡Eres tú! Owwww jojojo —rió el guepardo mientras juntaba sus patas con regocijo.

   —Hola emmm ¿acaso me conoces? —dijo Nick arqueando las cejas bastante extrañado, pues siempre trato de mantener un bajo perfil entre los círculos de policías, y definitivamente recordaría a un guepardo tan regordete.

   —Claro que... bueno, no nos conocemos formalmente, pero Judy me ha contado mucho acerca de ti... eres ¿Cómo dijo qué te llamabas? ¿Rick Tilde?

   —¿Qué? ¿¡Ella te habló de mí!?

   —Ay, pero claro, la oficial Hopps no deja de hablar de ti Ricky...

   —Emmm, no, no, me llamo Nick Wilde, ¿oficial...?

   —Benjamín Garraza. El simpático recepcionista del DPZ, o sea, el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, estoy a tus órdenes, guapo.

   Garraza le extendió sus patas y saludo energéticamente a un zorro que aún estaba procesando lo que le había dicho el enorme felino, ¿Judy no dejaba de hablar de él? Al parecer no era el único que no dejaba de pensar en el otro. Nick sintió alivio, pues pensó que arreglar las cosas con Judy sería mucho más fácil así.

   —Mucho gusto oficial Garraza, encantado de conocerlo —respondió Nick con un tono amigable y sonriéndole.

   —Oh, basta, que me sonrojo.

   —Quisiera hablar con la oficial Judy ¿Sabes dónde está?

   —Pues no, seguramente está fuera terminando su patrullaje, de hecho... eso me recuerda...

   El oficial de policía tomó el intercomunicador, presionó un botón y empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

   —¡Oficial Hopps! ¡Oficial Hopps! Le tengo que decir algo muy importante, aquí está el Sr. Ni... ¡mph!

   Nick interrumpió a Garraza tapando su hocico con una pata y con la otra cubrió el micrófono del intercomunicador.

   —¿¡Q-qué haces!? —cuestionó muy alterado el zorro.

   —Mhum, mhecihle ah Jhudhu quhee thu eftah aguh —respondió Garraza a quien no se le entendía por tener el hocico bloqueado.

   —¡No me refería a hablar con ella por radio, sólo pregunté por ella!

   —Aquí la oficial Hopps ¿Garraza? Disculpa, pero no entendí lo último, ¿lo puedes repetir? Cambio —respondió Judy desde el intercomunicador.

   —Judy... —susurró Nick al oír la voz de la coneja— Por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

   Garraza asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Nick, algo desconfiado, retiró sus patas del guepardo.

   —¿Garraza? ¿Garraza, sigues ahí? Cambio.

   —Sí Judy, aquí el oficial Garraza. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte —respondió en un todo serio—. ¿Podrías comprarme unas rosquillas rellenas de regreso a la jefatura? —dijo alegremente el mamífero sobrealimentado—. Cambio.

   —Lo siento, Garraza, ya sabes que salí de mi turno ¡Pero mañana te llevaré una caja! Y por favor, preferiría que me llamaras por este canal sólo para informarme si hay una noticia sobre algún mamífero salvaje o.... sobre, ya sabes quien... —mencionó la voz de la coneja proveniente del radio receptor de manera apagada—. Cambio.

   —No te preocupes conejita, será mañana, lamento el inconveniente. Nos vemos. Cambio.

   —Bueno, hasta mañana Garraza. Cambio y fuera.

   El recepcionista del DPZ, dejó el intercomunicador y suspiró. Casi al mismo tiempo Nick suspiró aliviado de que el oficial no hubiera mencionado a Judy que estaba ahí.

   —Muchas gracias por eso oficial Garraza, es usted un excelente y noble policía.

   —Oh, basta no fue nada, además tu amiga me debe una caja de donas jojojo —respondió alegre el guepardo—. Pero dime, ¿por qué razón me pediste eso? Pensé que tú y ella estaban peleados y querían reconciliarse... ¡No! ¡No es cierto! Uyyyyyy... —Garraza comenzó a actuar extrañamente feliz.

   —¿Qué?

   —¿No es obvio? ¡Tú y la oficial Hopps! Uy qué bonito, qué romántico... ¿Quieres declarártele a la conejita, cierto?

   —¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Un momento, yo no...!

   Nick se dio una palmada en la cara. Primero Finnick y ahora él, ¿por qué terminaban pensando eso? Tendría sentido si fueran de la misma especie, pero ¿un conejo y un zorro? que idea tan ridícula, pensó. Sin embargo, de esta bochornosa situación surgió una brillante idea, una que sólo a un astuto zorro se le ocurriría.

   —Muy bien Garraza, me atrapaste, sí, es cierto —confesó Nick sonando convincente

   —Uyyyy ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —respondió el felino muy emocionado.

   —Bueno, estoy ansioso por arreglar las cosas con la oficial Hopps pero, me gustaría sorprenderla, así que no sé si podrías...

   —Ay entiendo, por eso no querías que le dijera nada a la oficial Hopps, ¿cierto?

   —Efectivamente, por eso preferiría que esto se quedará entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

   —¡Sí, sí, sí! Comprendo, no le diré nada a nadie, especialmente a Judy ¿hay otra cosa en que pueda ayudarte? ¡Pídeme lo que quieras!

   Nick sonrió para sí mismo. Garraza parecía ser muy voluble y fácil de manipular; con sólo fingir un interés romántico en la conejita, el guepardo prácticamente le rogó ayudarlo en lo que sea, era una gran oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

   —¿Te digo algo? —preguntó Nick mientras se acercaba al oído de Garraza y extendía su pata para simular que estaba a punto de revelarle un gran secreto—. Estoy pensando hablar con la dulce oficial Hopps, arreglar las cosas... y claro, decirle sobre mis —Nick intentó aguantar la risa y sonar convincente— sentimientos, pero, como el implacable romántico que soy, quisiera sorprenderla para que no tenga oportunidad y caiga rendida a mis encantos.

   —¡Ay que romántico! —dijo muy complacido Garraza.

   —Así que, ¿serías tan amable de darme la dirección de la oficial Hopps? Así, podría encontrarme con ella "por casualidad" por su vecindario y sorprenderla. ¿Qué dices?

   —Ah... jaja, me encantaría, pero, no puedo... —respondió triste el felino.

   —¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido el zorro al ver como su plan se derrumbaba—. Pe-pero, ¿no me habías dicho que me ayudarías en lo que fuera?

   —Bueno, verás, esa información es confidencial, está estrictamente prohibido compartir información personal de nuestros compañeros a otros civiles ¿te imaginas que pasaría si algún criminal supiera donde viven los tipos buenos? ¡Sería horrible, horrible, horrrrrrrrrrible! —dijo Garraza con mucha preocupación— Puedo ayudarte con cualquier otra cosa... pero no con eso.

   —Entiendo tu preocupación, se ve que eres un buen policía campeón.

   —Jojo, gracias, gracias...

   —¡Pero vamos! Creo que puedes hacer una excepción en el nombre del amor ¿no? No creo que te tome mucho tiempo ir a los archivos y darme la dirección del expediente de mi querida Zanahorias.

   —Oh vamos ¿en qué año crees que estamos? Toda la información del departamento está digitalizada, es más si quisiera, podría darte la información de Hopps ahora mismo desde mi mi tableta Icarrot con solo presionar unos cuantos botones, pero... aunque quisiera, no puedo. Además si el jefe Bogo se llega a enterar yo...

   —¡Garraza! —gritó una voz grave detrás de Nick.

   —¡Ay! —Gritó sorprendido el guepardo con una voz aguda como la de una hembra.

   Hablando del diablo, el jefe de policía, un enorme búfalo de pelaje azulado, el jefe Bogo apareció bruscamente sin percatarse de la presencia de un zorro.

   —¡Llevo diez minutos intentando comunicarme contigo! ¿Por qué apagaste tu radio? Necesito que localices a... ¿Qué hace este... —miró a Nick con repudio— zorro aquí?

   Nick tuvo un mal presentimiento, parecía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles desde ahora.

 

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: Imagen de la portada hecha por たわし (Tawashi)


	6. El almirante Bogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Nick hablara un poco de Judy con Garraza, el jefe Bogo interviene en su conversación desconfiando del zorro, pero el cánido no se la dejará fácil al jefe de policías, pues es vital no salir de la estación sin conocer el paradero de la coneja.

* * *

## Capítulo 5: El almirante Bogo

* * *

En el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, un zorro y un guepardo hablaban amenamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un enorme búfalo de pelaje azulado, el líder principal de los policías, el jefe Bogo. Nick sabía que las cosas podrían complicarse con la presencia de aquel mamífero desagradable que trató mal a Judy, por suerte, el cánido sabía exactamente cómo tratar con tipos como él.

   —Buenas tardes, oficial Toro Sentado —lo saludó el pequeño mamífero cínicamente.

   —¡Hijo de... jefe Bogo para tí! —respondió iracundo el enorme búfalo.

   —Oh disculpe, mayor Bogo, mucho gusto, soy Nick Wilde —dijo el cánido intentando provocarlo.

   —¡Jefe...! —el enorme mamífero trató de no perder los estribos con el zorro—. Jefe Bogo. Y sí Sr. Wilde, por desgracia ya sabía su nombre, la oficial Hopps no deja de hablar del "súper zorro que la ayudó a resolver el caso" —imitó burlonamente la voz de Judy—. ¡Garraza! ¿Qué hace él aquí?

   —S-s-sí, s-s-eñor, lo que pasa es que el Sr. Wilde quería... —observó a Nick quien le hacía un ademán con los dedos indicándole que no dijera nada— quería saber si la oficial Hopps ya había terminado su turno para...

   —Garraza, sabes muy bien que no podemos dar esa información a cualquier mamífero, especialmente si son...

   —Vamos capitán Bogo, dígalo —lo interrumpió Nick—, criminales, estafadores, mentirosos, chantajistas... zorros...

   —¡Jefe Bogo para ti! E iba a decir civiles. Está prohibido brindar información personal de otros miembros del departamento a civiles. No podemos exponer a ningún oficial de policía dando nuestros datos a cualquiera. Lamento que haya perdido su tiempo Sr. Wilde, pero aquí no encontrará lo que buscas.

   —Feh, tiene razón. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir al departamento de policía de Zootopia a pedir ayuda? Si no pudieron localizar a 14 mamíferos perdidos , ¿por qué pensé que me ayudarían a localizar sólo a uno? —dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

   —¡Escúchame bien, zorro! —respondió más iracundo el jefe Bogo y gritándole a la cara de Nick—. Lo que hicieron Hopps y tú sólo fue suerte. Puse a todo el maldito departamento de policía y a mis mejores hombres a buscarlos y no encontramos nada, que ustedes lo hicieran primero fue solo...

   —¿Suerte? Nah, yo lo llamaría un milagro —respondió Nick encarándolo con determinación—. Mandó a una oficial novata a hacer trabajo de un detective profesional, obligándola a encontrar un animal perdido en menos tiempo del que ustedes no encontraron nada. Sin información, sin equipo adecuado, ni apoyo. Aunque le duela, comandante Bogo, suerte, habilidad, milagro, o instinto la oficial Zana... Hopps hizo su trabajo. Como una policía de verdad.

   —¡Jefe Bogo!

   —¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir, eh? Bien, creo que tendré que seguir buscando verdaderos policías y que realmente puedan ayudar a la gente —Nick se dio la vuelta y se alejó del precinto—. Adiós oficial Garraza. Adiós, sargento Bogo. Fue un placer.

   El jefe Bogo azotó el escritorio con su puño mientras veía como un zorro salía de la estación de policías por la puerta principal.

   —¡Maldito seas Wilde! ¿Crees saberlo todo? Si no estuviera en servicio yo...

   El enorme búfalo cerró su puño con impotencia, dio una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse y se dirigió al recepcionista de la estación

   —¡Garraza!

   —¡Ay! ¿Señor?

   —Necesito que localices a Delgato. Si no está lidiando con una situación de un mamífero salvaje, dile que deje lo que sea que esté haciendo y que venga a mi oficina lo antes posible ¿entendiste Garraza?

   —S-s-sí jefecito, que diga, ¿a-algo más señor?

   —Sí... —dijo tranquilamente— Si vuelves a ver a ese zorro cerca, sácalo de aquí. Si se resiste, avísame inmediatamente, yo me encargaré de él personalmente, ¿entendido?

   —S-s-sí jefe Bogo, así lo haré.

   —Bien, continúa trabajando Garraza.

   El jefe Bogo se fue con dirección a su oficina mientras que Garraza suspiró aliviado, admiraba al jefe Bogo pero lo estresaba mucho cuando se enojaba. Para tranquilizarse, se sentó, giró su silla y se dispuso a buscar una bolsa de frituras.

   —Hola. —dijo Nick sorpresivamente.

   —¡Argh!

   Dentro del escritorio de recepción de Garraza estaba Nick, quién se había colado sin ser visto al departamento de policía.

   —Lamento haberte asustado Garraza.

   —Ay por mis manchas, casi me da un infarto. —suspiró—. Pero no importa. —dijo más tranquilo—. Pensé que te habías ido. Ya que estás ahí abajo, ¿podrías acercarme las frituras de queso que están detrás de ti? Ya sabes, para el susto.

   —Emmm... ¿No prefieres mejor un refresco de cola? —le extendió una botella de gaseosa—. Creo que sería mejor para el susto.

   —¡Ay creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias! —aceptó la botella muy gustoso— Vaya, tú sí sabes Nick, seguramente por eso Judy te extraña.

   Al zorro le interesó eso último.

   —¿Me extraña?

   —Sí, no deja de hablar de ti— sacó una pajilla de su bolsillo, abrió la botella, y empezó a sorber su gaseosa—. Cada que alguien la felicita sobre el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos, siempre menciona que fue el trabajo en equipo con un bondadoso zorro, y no hay día que alguien no le pregunte sobre su gran hazaña, su historia es muy popular en toda la comisaría, especialmente con los mamíferos pequeños del área administrativa del departamento de policías —hizo otra pausa para dar otro sorbo a su bebida—. ¡Ah! Son una inspiración para todos, tanto mamíferos chicos como grandes.

   —Para todos menos para el jefe búfalo mala cara —dijo Nick con desgano.

   —Ash, no te creas —hizo un ademán con su pata—. El jefe Bogo puede ser temperamental, pero en el fondo es un animal noble. Aunque no lo admita abiertamente, la misma Judy me dijo que él se disculpó con ella por haberla menospreciado, y que admira mucho lo que ella hizo. Podrá ser alguien enojón y estricto, pero es lo suficiente maduro para reconocer sus errores... a veces, pero en fin, una vez que lo conozca verás que es un mamífero muy bueno, no por nada es el jefe.

   —Ah, ya veo, entonces sólo odia a los zorros. Genial.

   —Bueno... creo que su esposa me dijo que tuvo malas experiencias con zorros y... me imagino que tú más que nadie sabes de la mala fama que tiene tu especie, sin ofender —dio otro sorbo a su refresco—. Creo que con todo lo que le dijo Judy de ti lo harto más que inspirarlo o no sé, quizás lo molestó la forma en que le hablaste, o quizás sólo sea orgullo jojojo —rió sinceramente—. Ay sí, el jefe Bogo es muy orgulloso.

   Garraza terminó su bebida e intentó sorber las últimas gotas haciendo un ruido molesto, mientras que Nick estirabas sus patas traseras algo impaciente.

   —Sea lo que sea, creo que no podré ver a Judy aquí —comentó el cánido mientras acariciaba su sien intentando pensar cómo hacer que el felino lo ayudará a localizar a la coneja—. Escucha Garraza, cambie de opinión, dejaré la sorpresa de Judy para otra ocasión, creo que mi lado romántico tendrá que esperar y sólo me limitaré a quedar en buenos términos con ella.

   —Ay, no te rindas zorrito, lamento no poderte ayudar más, créeme, quisiera ser como Gazelle y ayudarte como suelen hacerlo sus canciones, porque como ella dice en "Pero que me quedes tú...." —empezó a cantar Garraza muy desafinado.

   —Nah, no te preocupes. —lo paró Nick—. Me alegra tener al menos un amigo aquí, bien, tendré que esperar afuera de la comisaría a que salga de su turno. Adiós y gracias por todo oficial Garraza.

   Nick salió de donde se escondía, pero el regordete felino lo detuvo.

   —¡Espera! No pierdas tu tiempo, Judy no va a regresar hoy aquí.

   —¿Cómo dices?

   —Ahora que recuerdo, Judy no está de patrullaje, hoy pidió salir antes para ver al Sr. Nutriález

   —¿El Sr. Nutriález? ¿La dulce nutria que rescatamos?

   —Así es, Judy aún está preocupada de que aunque se reencontró con su familia, sigue siendo un animal salvaje, así que cada que puede va a visitarlo a él y a su esposa en el Hospital General No. 6 de Zootopia.

   —¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dijo Nick exaltado

   —Bueno, estabas tan interesado de saber su dirección, no pensé que...

   —Ya, ya, ya no importa, en ese caso iré enseguida a verla...

   —Pero no llegarás a tiempo, está a las afueras de Tundra Town, y la hora de visitas está por terminar, no tiene caso que vayas.

   —¡Rayos! —maldijo el zorro.

   —Pero, si te interesa, Judy ya pidió otro permiso para ver al Sr. Nutriález...

   —¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? —lo interrumpió con insistencia.

   —Dame un segundo... —Garraza dio vuelta a sus silla y buscó la información en su computadora—. Pasado mañana, a las 3 de la tarde... ¡Ay no! —dijo el guepardo preocupado.

   —¿Qué, qué cosa? —respondió el zorro alarmado.

   —Te di información clasificada, si el jefe Bogo se entera...—se lamentó el felino.

   —No te preocupes Garraza, no haré mal uso de tu información, guardaré tu secreto si tu guardas el mío.

   Nick salió rápido del escritorio y se alejó con dirección a la salida.

   —¡Gracias Garraza, eres mi héroe!

   —Oh, basta que me sonrojo, de nada y ¡buena suerte Nick! —gritó el guepardo a lo lejos.

   Detrás de él, Nick vio a un búfalo con gafas, leyendo unos papeles y caminando hacía él sin prestarle atención.

   —Adiós almirante Bogo. —dijo Nick cínicamente mientras salía del precinto.

   —Adiós Wilde... —se quitó las gafas y miró hacia la salida— ¿Wilde? ¿WILDE?

   El astuto zorro se alejó del Departamento de Policías de Zootopia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

*******

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: Imagen de la portada hecha por rworomeo.


	7. Doctor Fouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick tratará de encontrarse con Judy en el hospital donde tienen internado al Sr. Nutriález, obviamente no es un lugar donde un zorro charlatán entre fácilmente por lo que recurrirá a su ingenio y astucia para engañar a una arrogante enfermera y entrar al lugar sin problemas.

* * *

## Capítulo 6: Doctor Fouse

* * *

Eran las 2:30 de la tarde en Tundra Town, hacía un frío endemoniado, como se podría esperar de un hábitat diseñada para eso, aunque las cosas eran ligeramente más cálidas dentro del Hospital General No. 6, un enorme complejo médico de 37 pisos especializado en animales con problemas mentales, aunque también tenía asistencia para urgencias y propósitos generales. Sin embargo, sus instalaciones, reforzadas y diseñadas específicamente para resistir el ataque más violento e irracional del mamífero más grande era ideal para albergar y tratar —legalmente pero en secreto para evitar el pánico— a los animales que se había diagnosticado como "salvajes", es ahí donde los primeros 14 mamíferos desaparecidos se encontraban, pero ahora con 11 nuevos animales que se diagnosticaron con el misma misteriosa enfermedad.

   Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, en el área de admisión, se encontraban cientos de pacientes y sus familiares o acompañantes esperando su turno, otros doctores y empleados del hospital y una joven y despreocupada enfermera zorrillo quien estaba más interesada en revisar su teléfono celular que hacer su trabajo en el módulo de información.

   —Srita. —dijo un caribú— ¿cuándo va a atendernos? ¡Llevo más de 45 minutos esperando! Ni los perezosos tardan tanto.

   —Mi descanso aún no termina, sea paciente, señor —le respondió arrogantemente la enfermera mientras revisaba las notificaciones en su celular.

   —¡No es posible! —se quejó el mamífero.

   A los pocos minutos se acercó a dicho módulo de forma lenta pero constante un anciano zorro, portando una bata blanca de doctor, unos lentes de alta graduación, pelaje gris y desaliñado bajo su hocico que parecía una barba y un elegante bastón café que lo usaba de apoyo, pues cojeaba de la pata derecha.

   —Buenas tardes enfermera. —dijo el anciano con una voz seca y acorde a su edad— Soy el doctor Gregory Fouse, del departamento de diagnóstico médico, fui transferido a este hospital para...

   —¿Un zorro doctor? —lo interrumpió la mofeta— ¡Ahora si lo he visto todo! —dijo burlonamente.

   —A mi me sorprendería más un zorrillo que no apeste, pero decirlo sería muy discriminatorio y descortés, enfermera —respondió el doctor sarcásticamente, luego empezó a olfatear algo— ¿es Almizcle No. 5? ¡Qué sofisticado perfume!

   —Feh —gruñó claramente ofendida—, jamás oí de un zorro doctor ¿podría mostrarme su identificación o tengo que llamar a la policía?

   —¿Además de enfermera, también es detective? ¡Oh, qué mujer! Lo lamento, deje mis documentos en mis otros pantalones oficial, pero descuide, puedo demostrarle fácilmente que soy doctor de un paciente muy particular aquí.

   —¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo, charlatán?

   —No le sé... si no fuera doctor ¿cómo sabría que tenemos...? ¡25 animales salvajes y peligrosos en este hospital! —gritó el zorro asustando a la enfermera y a todos los pacientes alrededor—. Pero es un secreto, no se lo diga a nadie, ¿eh? —dijo en un tono más calmado y cínico.

   —¡Baje la voz o va a alterar a todos! Además eso no prueba nada...

   —Mire detective, que sepa esa información puede significar que soy alguna de esás 4 cosas —señaló el zorro mostrando todos los dedos de su pata izquierda, la que no sostenía su bastón—: 1, soy un policía. 2, soy un familiar del animal en cuestión. 3, soy un empleado del hospital, digamos como una aburrida y prepotente enfermera...

   —¡Hijo de...! —interrumpió molesta al doctor.

   —Y 4, un viejo, discapacitado pero muy hábil doctor que tuvo la mala suerte de olvidar su identificación al llegar a este hospital. Y muy atractivo para su edad. Ahora ¿Qué cree usted? ¿Opción no. 1? ¿Opción no. 2? ¿Op...? —continuó provocando a la mamífera bicolor.

   —Este tipo me agrada —dijo un cerdo que esperaba su turno. —Puso a ese enfermera en su lugar, ojalá nos atienda pronto.

   —¡Basta! —dijo la mofeta bastante irritada.

   —¿Ahora me cree? ¡Por qué puedo gritar más fuerte y...!

   —¡Sí, sí, le creo pero cállese! ¿qué rayos quiere?

   —¿Sería tan amable de indicarme donde está el Sr. Emmitt Nutriález? Es la única nutria catalogada como animal salvaje del hospital.

   —Si es su nuevo doctor tuvieron que darle el expediente donde dice el número de su cuarto, si no lo trajo, vaya a que le den otro en la sala de doctores.

   —Sí, lo sé, pero me quedaba más cerca este módulo que la sala de doctores; si no lo ha notado, no uso este bastón por gusto, me extirparon músculo muerto en la pierna derecha, lo que significa es que me duele mucho y preferiría caminar lo menos posible y sé que no le tomará más de un minuto revisar su computadora y darme una copia del expediente del Sr. Nutriález desde aquí, así que, si fuera tan amable de...

   —A mi no me pagan para hacer eso, no sea flojo; son tres pisos, use el ascensor, la tercera puerta a la izquierda; ahora, déjeme hacer mi trabajo, me pagan para dar información, orientación y asignar citas, y no más, vaya a pedirle a otra que haga su trabajo.

   —¿Trabajar, usted? Estos pobres mamíferos llevan esperándola más de 1 hora porque es más importante el Facezook que brindar un buen servicio y atenderlos.

   —¡Tiene razón! —dijo el cerdo quien oía atentamente los reclamos.

   —Yo no la veo tan ocupada, así que...

   —¿Hola? ¡Cody! ¿Amigüis, cómo estás? Fíjate que...

   La mamífera de pelaje negro y blanco dejó al zorro con la palabra en la boca para contestar una nada importante llamada telefónica, le dio la espalda y salió del módulo de información, el anciano doctor miraba incrédulo mientras se escuchaban murmullos de los mamíferos alrededor.

   —¿Pueden creerlo? No obedece ni al mismo doctor. —dijo el cerdo.

   —Increíble, ¿qué clase de servicio es este? —comentó una yegua.

   —¡Hey! ¿Señorita, señorita? ¿Podría escucharme un momento por favor? ¿Señorita? —Le reclamaba el viejo doctor sin éxito.

   —¿Qué dijiste? —replicó la mofeta.

   —Dije que si podría por favor decirme donde está el Sr...

   —Lo siento Cody no te oigo con tanto escándalo, hay muchos animales ruidosos y... —miró al zorro despectivamente— y fastidiosos por aquí. —se dio la vuelta e ignoró a todos.

   —¡Oiga! —gritó el doctor mientras seguía a la mofeta lentamente debido a su pierna— ¡Enfermera! No puedo caminar tan rápido, no se vaya... ¡AAAHHHHHH!

   El anciano intentó alcanzar a la desagradable enfermera sin éxito, pero tropezó y cayó aparatosamente al piso, azotando su bastón contra el mismo y haciendo que todos los mamíferos de la sala voltearán a verlo.

   —¡Oh santo cielo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupada la misma yegua.

   —¡Ay mi pierna! —Se quejó el pobre zorro en el suelo mientras apretaba su pierna derecha con ambas patas.

   —¡Rápido, niños, ayúdenme a levantarlo! —ordenó el cerdo a 2 sus hijos.

   —¡NO! —gritó el anciano tan fuerte que la chica zorrillo volteo a verlo.

   —No quiero su lástima ¿acaso creen que no puedo? —dijo el zorro gruñonamente—. Tal vez sea viejo y con una pierna herida —alcanzó y tomó su bastón con la pata—... pero no soy un inválido, ¡y no soy un inútil!

   El cerdo intentó tomar al zorro por el brazo pero este se negó, soltándose de inmediato, y lentamente se incorporó ayudado sólo de su bastón.

   —¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo la chica zorrillo muy preocupada—. Te hablo después Cody —musitó a su teléfono móvil.

   —Sí, señorita, estoy bien —respondió molesto, sacudiendo su pantalón y bata—. Ya que sólo puede darme información, ¿sería tan amable de decirme dónde está la oficina del director? Seguramente ahí si puedan darme una copia del expediente del paciente, y de paso puedo dejar una queja al director en persona sobre el personal de este hospital.

   —¡¿Al director?! Oiga, doctor Fouse, ¡espere! —exclamó la enfermera preocupada.

   —¿Quiere que lo acompañe a denunciarla, señor? —dijo la yegua al zorro.

   —Ya que aún no me atienden, podemos ir juntos y quejarnos del mal servicio, doc. —agregó el señor cerdo—. ¿En serio se encuentra bien?

   —No es necesario, ¡yo puedo solo! Aunque... no estaría mal tener testigos... —ponderó el zorro mientras apoyaba su pata en la barbilla.

   —¡Yo sé dónde está la dirección, doctor! comentó un alto caribú.

   El cánido y los otros mamíferos comenzaron a alejarse del módulo de información juntos.

   —Espere doctor Fouse, no será necesario, doctor Fouse... ¡Doctor Fouse!

   La enfermera dejó su puesto y alcanzó al anciano. Después de una plática entre los pacientes, la zorrilla y el doctor, la enfermera regresó a su puesto, se puso a trabajar y le entregó al zorro viejo una copia del expediente del Sr. Nutriález.

* * *

    10 minutos y 20 pisos después, el anciano doctor estaba afuera del ascensor y se dirigió al cuarto 2077, donde estaba alojado la nutria diagnosticada como salvaje. En la entrada de su cuarto, un lobo con un rifle de dardos tranquilizantes lo esperaba y sin hacerlo perder más tiempo, le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar no sin antes advertirle que el paciente era muy peligroso y que lo llamara si requería algo.

   —Muchas gracias jovencito —dijo el zorro al lobo mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¡Uff, eso estuvo cerca! —dijo con una voz más joven.

   El doctor de inmediato se quitó la bata, los lentes y hasta la barba falsa, revelando a un joven Nick. Miró la habitación de reojo y no vio a nadie, miró el reloj de la pared señalando las 3:30, al parecer su actuación como doctor se la había tomado muy en serio, luego miró a su derecha y en vez de ver la cama del paciente había un enorme muro transparente que dividía la habitación y dentro de éste una pequeña hábitat vacía como en la que Judy y él habían encontrado a los mamíferos desaparecidos hace casi una semana. Nick se acercó a la ventana buscando a la tierna nutria.

   —WAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

   —¡Ay, hijo de la...!

   Nick fue sorprendido por un salvaje Sr. Nutriález que estaba escondido bajo uno de los muebles de su hábitat, por suerte el susto no fue tan fuerte debido a que estaba amarrado a un poste en el centro de su habitación, además de que el cristal blindado le daba cierta seguridad.

   —Vaya, creo que no ha cambiado en nada, Sr. Nutriález.

   —Disculpe ¿quién es usted?

   —¿Ah?

   A la habitación había entrado una pequeña nutria, portando un enorme suéter color lavanda y una charola con comida del hospital. Era la Sra. Nutriález, la esposa de Emmitt.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que estén disfrutando de mi historia, aunque este episodio sea corto o no aporte mucho a la trama (originalmente era el principio del capítulo que sigue) ojalá les haya gustado, me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, quienes no se hayan dado cuenta, este episodio está fuertemente inspirada en una de mis series de drama favoritas: Doctor House (o House M.D. muy recomendada) así como la película de Zootopia hace varias referencias a otras series y filmes, quise hacer lo mismo con mi fic, en lo personal siempre he pensado que la actitud de Nick antes de conocer a Judy era bastante parecida a la de House; un hombre sarcástico, brutalmente honesto e insensible, pero muy divertido al mismo tiempo; espero haber proyectado muy bien estas características en el Doctor Fouse.
> 
> Este episodio también está dedicado a los burócratas y trabajadores del gobierno que hacen ver a Flash y a sus amigos como gacelas a la hora de atendernos.
> 
> Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y a los nuevos lectores, los que dejan comentarios y/o los que le dan voto o siguen mi historia, muchas gracias. Hasta la siguiente semana.
> 
> Fe de erratas: Gracias al usuario de Wattpad FacundoGutierrezEscu por señalar mi error al usar el término Recursos Humanos para una historia donde no existen seres humanos, soy una persona que cuida mucho esos detalles, no sé como se me pasó. ¡Mil gracias por hacérmelo saber! El detalle ya fue corregido.
> 
> Créditos: Imagen de portada hecha por artrockt, también conocido como つーあん (Tsuuan).


	8. Los consejos de la sra. Nutriález

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de lograr colarse al hospital donde Nick planeaba reencontrarse con Judy, la esposa del enfermo, la Sra Nutriález le hará un poco de compañía y compartirá con él uno que otro consejo.

* * *

## Capítulo 7: Los consejos de la Sra. Nutriález

* * *

Después de algunos inconvenientes, Nick había entrado al cuarto donde estaba internado el Sr. Nutriález y el zorro se topó con alguien que definitivamente no era Judy, a la habitación había entrado una pequeña nutria, pese al tamaño era evidente que era una hembra de mediana edad, pero muy hermosa; tenía una mirada confundida y triste pero sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas veía a un vulpino igual de confundido, la mamífera semi-acuática vestía un suéter color lavanda y ropas púrpuras nada formales pero muy cómodas, propia de una madre y sostenía en sus patas una charola con comida de hospital.

   —Ah, hola emmmm ¿Sra. Nutriález, cierto? —preguntó el zorro incómodo.

   —Sí, ¿quién...

   —Soy un... emmm viejo amigo de su esposo, pasaba por el vecindario y pensé en venir a saludar.

   —¿En serio? ¿Aquí, a las afueras de Tundra Town?

   —Oh sí, trabajo por aquí, verá, un socio y yo solemos congelar aquí unas, ah, oh, es decir, tenemos unos refrigeradores aquí y preparamos unas Popsypatitas, ¿ha oído sobre ellas?

   —¿Popsypatitas? Un momento, usted es... Nick... ¿Nick Tilde?

   Nick suspiró y se dio una palmada en la cara.

   —Casi. Nick Wilde. Estoy empezando a creer que Zanahorias es la que le dice mal mi nombre a todos —dijo sobándose la sien.

   —Jaja, incluso llamas así a la conejita, ¡eres tú sin duda!

   De pronto, la nutria dejó la charola en una mesa y se abalanzó contra Nick dándole un gran abrazo que tomó al zorro por sorpresa.

   —Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por traer a mi Emmitt de vuelta, zorrito.

   —Emmm... sí, de nada, pero, la oficial Hopps fue la que hizo todo el trabajo.

   —Ay, no seas tan modesto, la conejita me dijo que tú la ayudaste a resolver el caso, que nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no la hubieras apoyado —dijo embarrando su rostro a su pecho.

   —RAAAAAA... RAAAARRRRRGGGG... GGGRRRRRRRR... —gruñía el señor Nutriález del otro lado del vidrio.

   —Ummm... madame, aprecio su gratitud, pero creo que estamos poniendo algo incómodo a su esposo.

   —¡Ay, lo siento! —soltó a Nick avergonzada—. Disculpe, soy un poco empalagosa, me lo decía mi Emmitt todo el tiempo... ay mi Emmitt... —mencionó la pobre nutria con tristeza.

   —Siéntese Sra. Nutriález, debe estar cansada.

   La nutria y el zorro se sentaron en uno los sillones de la habitación.

   —No tiene idea señor Wilde.

   —¿Y cómo se encuentra su esposo, Sra. Nutriález?

   —Está igual como cuando lo encontraron, se comporta salvajemente, no he podido comunicarme con él, no responde a lo que le digo y no parece reconocerme, traté de darle un abrazo, como siempre lo hacía, pero... pero... —dijo la nutria al borde de las lágrimas.

   —Entiendo Sra. Nutriález

   —Ese... ese no es mi Emmitt... —lloró amargamente.

   Nick no pudo evitar sentir empatía por la pobre nutria, él no era del tipo de los que dan abrazos, pero, no dudó en extender ambas patas y abrazar a la afligida esposa.

   —Tranquilícese, su esposo sigue ahí, sólo debe esperar un poco a que encuentren la cura —le dijo suavemente mientras sobaba su espalda—, no se rinda y sea paciente, estamos en una época con varios avances tecnológicos y médicos, no tardarán en encontrar una cura.

   —Gracias zorrito —sollozó—. Usted y su amiga me dan fuerzas y esperanzas en esta difícil situación.

   —RARRR RRRAAAAAARRR RRAAAAAAAAAA. —seguía gruñendo la nutria salvaje.

   —Como puede notar, el Sr. Nutriález se altera cada vez que me abraza, no soy un experto, pero eso parece claramente celos, así que, si quería pruebas de que su esposo sigue siendo el mismo, ahí lo tiene.

   —Tienes razón zorrito, muchas gracias, eres muy dulce —respondió conmovida—. Ya veo porqué le agradas a la conejita jeje.

   —¿Qué QUÉ?

   La última oración de la Sra. Nutriález sorprendió tanto a Nick que soltó a la nutria inmediatamente.

   —¿Acaso dije algo malo?

   —No, no, no, para nada. ¿En serio Zanahorias dijo eso? —cuestionó Nick confundido.

   —Bueno, no lo dijo ella, pero por lo bien que habla de ti, pensé que ella y tú eran...

   —¡AMIGOS! —la interrumpió casi gritando—. Eso es lo que somos, Zanahorias es algo emocional, quizás sólo exageró un poco...

   —De acuerdo, lamento la confusión, pero dos especies tan diferentes, aún siendo sólo amigos, suena muy hermoso, si me permite decirlo, por eso está usted aquí y no por mi esposo, ¿cierto Sr. Wilde?

   —No, no, claro que no, estaba cerca del lugar y quise...

   Nick vio los enormes ojos verdes de la tierna nutria, su mirada revelaba que ya lo había descubierto. Él sólo apartó la vista avergonzado.

   —No te preocupes zorrito, no estoy molesta, al contrario, me alegra, la pobre conejita me contó todo, sobre su discusión, lo mal que se siente y que quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo.

   —¿En serio?

   —Sí, aunque tiene tanto miedo de que la rechaces, de que la odies por lo que te dijo, que pienses que no es sincera contigo y que le digas que no quieres volver a verla, dice que no soportaría eso, o lastimarte aún más.

   —No... no tenía idea... —murmuró el cánido conmovido y con un poco de culpa— No pensé que fuera tan importante para Zanahorias.

   —Sí, la conejita dice que cambiaste su vida y su forma de ver el mundo, especialmente de los depredadores, me ha contado que últimamente no la deja dormir todo el asunto de los mamíferos salvajes.

   —¿En serio?

   —Sí, la pobre conejita la está pasando mal, además de eso está muy estresada con su trabajo, con los otros casos de animales salvajes y además ella piensa que la fricciones entre depredadores y presas es su culpa...

   —¡Maldición! ¡Es mi culpa! Ahora Zanahorias se siente terrible por mi insensatez y mi orgullo. —dijo Nick lamentándose.

   —Tranquilízate zorrito, no tiene caso ver quién tiene la culpa. Ella, tú, ambos necesitan un buen amigo en estos momentos, los dos están igual de arrepentidos, háblense, perdónense y juntos podrán apoyarse y llevarse como antes. —le recomendó la nutria mientras sobaba su hombro lentamente.

   —No sé qué pensar ¿Y si no me perdona? ¿Si realmente me tiene miedo o desconfianza como los demás? ¿Si no quiere a un sucio zorro como yo cerca de...?

   —Basta —le tapó la boca con un dedo—, no te lastimes de esa manera. Por lo que ella me contó, y por lo que veo aquí, eres un buen, leal y confiable amigo, que seas uno zorro o un depredador es lo de menos. Y si no me crees, la única forma de saber que es cierto, es hablando con ella. Ánimo Sr. Wilde. —le dijo apretando sus patas con las del zorro.

   Nick sintió cierto alivio al oír las palabras de la nutria, se encogió de hombros y luego suspiró un poco aliviado.

   —Creo que tiene razón, gracias Sra. Nutriález, es usted una buena consejera.

   —No hay nada que agradecer, yo aún te debo lo que tú y la conejita hicieron por mi familia.

*******

   Nick y la Sra. Nutriález continuaron conversando mientras esperaban a Judy, quién llevaba casi una hora de retraso, algo inusual según la nutria, mientras ella le contaba historias al zorro para pasar el rato.

   —No es cierto ¿usted y su esposo se conocieron en el club naturalista? —dijo Nick incrédulo.

   —Sí, yo solía frecuentar el lugar desde que era soltera, pero un día, mientras tomaba un baño de sol, desnuda en una silla de playa...

   —Emmm, preferiría que omitiera algunos detalles, no creo que su esposo se sienta cómodo.

   —Nah, a él le encantaban que contara esas cosas —dijo la nutria sin pudor—. En fin, de repente, un animal me bloqueó la luz del sol, cuando abrí mis ojos para ver quién era, fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. Enfrente de mi estaba una nutria nerviosa, temblando y sudando mares, y con todo el valor del mundo se acercó y me preguntó casi tartamudeando "¿Qué hora tienes?"... Ay santo cielo, debiste verlo, fue tan vergonzoso, pero a la vez, tan dulce... y tierno...

   —No me imagino como...

   —El pobre no dejaba de temblar y no podía verme a los ojos sin avergonzarse...

   —Bueno, no es que no tuviera un mejor lugar donde mirar...

   —Pero no se rindió y empezamos a platicar un poco, ya después tomó más confianza, y hablaba con más seguridad y hasta terminó contando algunos chistes, y entonces ahí fue cuando me empezó a conquistar, con esos hermosos ojos, sus bigotes, sus pasos de baile, y santo cielo, su gran y enorme...

   —Emmm creo que es demasiada información... —la interrumpió Nick bastante apenado.

  —... sonrisa... creo que jamás podré olvidar la gran sonrisa que tenía mi Emmitt aquel día.

   —Vaya... menos mal...

   De repente, el celular de la Sra. Nutriález comenzó a sonar, se separó de Nick, sacó el teléfono de su suéter y lo contestó.

   —¿Bueno? ¿Judy? ¡Hola conejita, ¿cómo es...? Sí... oh... sí, conejita, no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Sí, sí, no te preocupes, él sigue igual, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes cariño. Sí, yo estoy bien, alguien más vino a ver a mi esposo hoy, así que, ya no te preocupes más Judy... no te disculpes conejita, y ya no te preocupes más, ve a tu casa, intenta descansar y relájate... ¿Oye, no te gustaría hablar con un amigo? Creo que él te va a... ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? ¿Hola? —La nutria colgó en su teléfono—. Pobre, de seguro se le acabó la batería a su celular.

   —Era Judy, ¿cierto?

   —Sí, la pobre habló para decirme que tuvo una emergencia policíaca sobre otro mamífero salvaje y que no podría venir hoy a ver a mi Emmitt. Se lamenta porque no pudo llegar hoy, le dije no se preocupara, que alguien más ya había venido, quería pasársela, pero se cortó la llamada.

   —Ya veo.

   —Lamento que no puedas ver hoy a tu amiga y hayas perdido tu tiempo...

   —No diga eso Sra. Nutriález —La interrumpió—, la pasé muy bien, nos conocimos, me aconsejó un poco, aprendí un poco de su familia... más de lo que quisiera saber... y me contó acerca de Zanahorias, así que no fue tiempo perdido de todo. Bueno, me retiro, fue un placer.

   —¡Espera! ¿No quieres el número de la conejita? Así puedes acordar...

   —No gracias, creo que esto lo debo aclarar en persona, ya han pasado unos días, no creo que pase nada malo si espero un día más, ¿cierto?

   —Creo que tiene razón Sr. Wilde, bueno, en ese caso —la nutria abrazó fuertemente al cánido—. Muchas gracias, zorrito.

   —Gracias a usted. —le regresó el gesto afectuoso y luego la soltó—. Espero que su esposo se recupere pronto y que sus hijos puedan verlo.

   —Sí yo también, adiós Sr. Wilde y suerte con la conejita.

   —Sí, adiós. Sra. Nutriález. Adiós Sr. Nutriález.

   —¡WAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! —le respondió la nutria salvaje.

   —Espero conocernos en mejores condiciones.... y con ropa.

   Nick se volvió a poner la bata de doctor y salió de la habitación igual que como entró, como un viejo y gruñón doctor.

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Además del capítulo de hoy, incluyó un capítulo extra. No los interrumpo y sigan leyendo el Bonus 1: Ex vice alcaldesa Bellwether.
> 
> Créditos: La portada fue hecha por vivzmind.


	9. B1: Ex vice alcaldesa Bellwether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo bonus. El jefe Bogo es convocado por la nueva alcaldesa y el búfalo aprovecha esta oportunidad para comunicarle su preocupación sobre las nuevas políticas de la estación que afectan a los depredadores del DPZ.

* * *

## Bonus 1: Ex vice alcaldesa Bellwether

* * *

En la alcaldía de Zootopia, una alegre y pequeña ovejita estaba revisando unos papeles importantes en la amplia y lujosa oficina del ex-alcalde Leodoro Leonzález, ahora propiedad de la nueva alcaldesa Dawn Bellwether. Ella terminaba de firmar unos papeles con un pequeño bolígrafo cuando escuchó unos cuantos toquidos a la puerta de su oficina.

   —Adelante —dijo casi cantando la pequeña mamífera.

   —¿Quería verme, vice alcaldesa Bellwether? —dijo la voz gruesa de un búfalo.

   El buen humor de la oveja desapareció y apretó su bolígrafo tan fuerte que salió volando de su escritorio.

   —¿Perdón? —dijo Dawn apretando los dientes.

   —D-d-disculpe alcaldesa Bellwether, es, la costumbre, soy malo para las formalidades.

   —Jaja. —río fingidamente la corderita— No hay cuidado, comisionado Bogo —dijo alegremente.

   —Ejem —tosió y aclaró su garganta—, jefe Bogo, pero en fin, ¿qué quería, Srita. Bellwether?

   —¿Podría darme el informe de hoy sobre los mamíferos salvajes? ¿Tuvimos hoy algún incidente? —cuestionó la oveja con un tono perturbadoramente feliz.

   —Sí, por desgracia un oso polar se volvió salvaje cerca de la mansión Big, en Tundra Town, logramos someterlo pero hirió gravemente a un civil y lastimó seriamente a dos de nuestros oficiales.

   —¿Qué? ¡Viejas chuletas! —exclamó Bellwether preocupada—. ¿Y Judy, ella está bien?

   —La oficial Hopps se encuentra ilesa, pero los oficiales Delgato y Lobato...

   —Sí, sí, sí, sólo quería saber sobre nuestra heroína conejita —lo interrumpió abruptamente—. Pasando a otro tema ¿como va la nueva política del departamento?

El jefe bogo suspiró malhumorado mientras la ovejita lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

   —Ya he movido a todos los oficiales depredadores de la recepción, los nuevos oficiales ovinos que recomendó empezaran a trabajar mañana, pero si me permite decirle algo, personalmente creo que...

   —¡Espléndido! —interrumpió nuevamente al enorme búfalo—. El Departamento de Policía de Zootopia tendrá una nueva imagen y más amigable para la mayoría de los ciudadanos, y así se sentirán más seguros cuando...

   —¡Alcaldesa Bellwether! —exclamó el enorme mamífero—. Le pido que reconsidere esta política, estoy de acuerdo con que brindemos una buena imágen de la policía en estos tiempo difíciles, pero necesitamos policías bien capacitados, todo los nuevos reclutas no aprobaron el entrenamiento policiaco regular, en caso de aparecer una amenaza no estarán preparados para responder oportunamente a...

   —¿Qué insinúa? ¿Qué por qué son presas o recomendados míos no harán mejor el trabajo de un depredador? ¿Está cuestionando mi autoridad?

   —Claro que no alcaldesa, independientemente de que sean presas o depredadores, la experiencia y el entrenamiento es lo que hace la diferencia al final del día, si el alcalde Leonzález estuviera aquí, seguro él comprendería que...

   —¡Ex alcalde! —dijo Bellwether casi gritando— ¿Ve esta placa? Pertenece al actual regidor de esta ciudad, si no quiere compartir el lugar de sus compañeros depredadores le recomiendo que no vuelva a mencionar en mi presencia al anterior alcalde ni que cuestione mi autoridad sin evidencias ¿Quedó claro jefe Bogo?

   —¡Sí ex... alcaldesa Bellwether! —dijo el jefe apretando los dientes y tratando de no explotar contra la corderita— ¿necesita algo más?

   —Sí —dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes—, necesito que vaya a traer a la oficial Hopps, quiero que le mostremos a Judy nuestra nueva imagen de DPZ.

   —Enseguida.

El jefe Bogo se levantó de la silla con una cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina.

   —¡Ah! Y una cosa más jefe Bogo, sonría un poco más cuando entre Judy ¿sí? No queremos asustarla, ¿verdad?

   El búfalo mostró una sonrisa fingida, se dio la vuelta y luego regresó a su cara seria, el jefe Bogo salió refunfuñando de la oficina de la alcaldesa.

   —Muy bien Judy, estoy segura de que ésta sorpresa te va a encantar.

   La oveja sacó del cajón de su escritorio un póster del DPZ con la imagen de la oficial Judy Hopps, era una edición de su foto de la graduación de la academia con la coneja en el centro y la ciudad de Zootopia en el fondo.  

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: Imagen de portada hecha por artbirchly.


	10. La última oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de su fallido reencuentro con Judy en el hospital, Nick se entera que la coneja a renunciado a la policía, sin más opciones para contactar a Judy, el zorro irá con todo a la mismísima boca del lobo: el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.

## Capítulo 8: La última oportunidad

Al día siguiente de haber visitado al Sr y la Sra Nutriález, Nick se encontraba durmiendo usando sólo unos boxer azules en su vieja cama en aquella fábrica abandonada, eran las 6:50 de la mañana y el zorro continuaba descansando sin interrupciones hasta que su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. No tardó mucho en medio despertarse, intentó apagarlo pensando que era su alarma, pero se dio cuenta de que era una llamada entrante, vio el remitente y supo que era Finnick, luego bostezó mientras contestaba su teléfono.

   —¿Bueno?

   —¡Nick, enciende el televisor y pon las noticias!

   —Oye, ¿qué hora son? —bostezó nuevamente— aún no sale el sol.

   —Son casi las siete, flojo. ¡Haz lo que te digo holgazán!

   —Ok, ok, dame un segundo.

   Nick tomó el control remoto y encendió una vieja y pequeña televisión de su cuarto, sintonizó el canal de noticias de ZNN y observó unos cuantos comerciales matutinos.

   —¿Para esto me haces madrugar? ¿Para ver las ofertas de la mañana?

   —¡No imbécil! Anunciaran algo importante después del corte comercial, estate pendiente.

   —Finnick, tu sabes que no veo noticias en la tv, sólo por internet ¿qué no puedo verlas con calma más...?

   —Cállate, ya comenzó.

_"... Regresamos a ZNN. Como le adelantamos antes del corte comercial, se nos ha informado que la oficial de policía, Judy Hopps, ha renunciado a su cargo ayer por la tarde..."_

   —¿Qué? —dijo Nick sorprendido.

    _"... como recordarán, la oficial Hopps fue la primera oficial coneja del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, además de ser la oficial que resolvió el caso de los 14 mamíferos desaparecidos y reveló a la prensa sobre los animales salvajes y su posible relación biológica con los depredadores. Hasta el momento se desconoce el motivo de su renuncia aunque rumores afirman que podría ser la estresante carga laboral de lidiar con animales salvajes o su posible culpa por sus declaraciones sobre la relación entre depredadores y animales salvajes, pero nada confirmado hasta el momento..."_

   —Nick... dime que ya hiciste las paces con la conejita... Nick ¿Nick?

   —¡No! —le gritó el zorro desde su celular— Guarda silencio un momento Finnick, por favor...

    _"...Intentamos contactar a la señorita Hopps para que nos cediera una entrevista para explicarnos este repentino cambio, pero no recibimos contestación, también se intentó pedir información al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia pero sólo han confirmado la decisión de la ahora ex-oficial Hopps, afirmando que ella ya entregó su placa y se reservan sus comentarios. Seguiremos informando..."_

   Nick apagó el televisor y botó el control remoto al suelo con ira.

   —Nick... muchacho, tranquilízate tienes que...

   —Finnick... yo estoy calmado... estoy calmado... estoy calmado...

   —Nick...

   —¡ESTOY MUY CALMADO! —gritó furioso.

   —Respira hondo muchacho, respira hondo.

   Muy a su pesar, el cánido siguió el consejo de su socio y empezó a hacer respiraciones profundas intentando tranquilizarse.

   —Bien, en lo que sigues haciendo eso, escúchame. No es el fin del mundo.

   —¡Pero...!

   —¡Sigue respirando y cálmate! —le gritó Finnick—. Ahora —dijo en un tono menos violento—, como te decía, no es el fin del mundo. Ya no te preocupes por lo que pasó y enfócate en el presente ¿de acuerdo?

   —Sí...

   —Escúchame con atención, cuando termines de hablar conmigo, ve a cambiarte, desayuna algo ligero y sal a buscar a esa chica...

   —Pero no sé donde vive, he intentado encontrar información de ella pero sólo descubrí los lugares que frecuentaba, pero nunca coincidimos.

   —Bien, entonces el único lugar que queda es la estación de...

   —Imposible, ya fui allá y no me quisieron dar información, además de que no le caí bien al jefe...

   —Pues más vale que hagas posible lo imposible y te hagas su mejor amigo para que te diga dónde está la conejita, porque sino, no podrás verla otra...

   —Espera un segundo ¿qué acabas de decir?

   —¿Qué hagas posible lo imp...?

   —Eso no, después.

   —¿Qué no podrás verla?

   —¡Antes de eso!

   —¿Hacerte su amigo?

   —¿Amigo, eh? ¡Ya lo tengo!

   —¿Qué, qué dije?

   —¡Garraza! Tengo un amigo en el departamento que tal vez pueda ayudarme...

   —¿No acabas de decir que no te quisieron dar información antes? ¿Por qué ahora si te la darían?

   —¡Sí pero tengo a un cupido de mi lado!

   —¿Cupido? No entiendo lo que dices, pero eso suena a que ya tienes un plan —suspiró—. Bien, supongo que no me necesitas más ¿eh? Bueno, sea lo que sea, te deseo suerte, pero, escúchame bien hijo, por lo que más quieras, conserva la calma y no pierdas el control ¿sí? Pase lo que pase, prométeme que te calmaras y no harás nada estúpido ¿de acuerdo?

   —Sí, sí ¡Muchas gracias Finnick! Por avisarme, por los consejos de respiración, la idea, gracias, eres un buen amigo —dijo el zorro mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

   —Sí, sí de nad... ¿Amigo? ¡Muchacho torpe! ¡No soy tu amigo! Sólo socios y nada más, ¿recuerdas?

   —Sí, sí, lo que digas mejor amigo, gracias, yo también te quiero. ¡Adiós!

   El zorro colgó su teléfono, se terminó de poner camisa y pantalones limpios, tomó un poco de pan tostado y salió corriendo de su casa para tomar el primer tren que lo llevara a la boca del lobo: al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.

*******

   En menos de 1 hora, Nick salía del tren y corría a la estación de policía. Portando una camisa morada, corbata roja de manchas azules y blancas, y unos pantalones grisáceos. El zorro se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada del precinto. Entró y vió a su alrededor a los policías de siempre, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que todos eran presas, o más bien, animales ovinos por la cantidad de ovejas y carneros que había, quienes lo veían extrañado; por suerte, ninguno de ellos era el comisionado Bogo. Temiendo que el búfalo mala cara se apareciera en cualquier momento, se dirigió casi corriendo al escritorio de Garraza y entró en él sin pensarlo dos veces. Por dentro, el área de trabajo del felino regordete era un lugar muy espacioso con varios estantes llenos de comida de todo tipo, ¡incluso tenía su propio frigobar! Sin embargo, el zorro no prestó atención a nada más y habló con el único animal que había dentro de ahí.

   —¡Garraza! —dijo Nick con prisa—. Escucha, necesito pedirte un grandísimo favor, tengo que hablar con Judy y... ¿Quién eres tú?

   Dentro del escritorio no había ningún guepardo, en su lugar estaba un pequeño carnero sin cuernos ligeramente más pequeño que Nick, usando un traje de policía, sosteniendo una gorra de oficial entre sus patas y tenía pinta de ser un novato, el carnero vio a al zorro con bastante sorpresa y miedo.

   —M-m-más bbbbien ¿q-quién eres tú? —dijo hablando con dificultad.

   —Yo pregunté primero.

   —¡Pero y-yo soy...!

   —Mira no tengo tiempo para esto, mejor dime ¿dónde está el oficial Garraza?

   —Mira zorro, no sé quien seas, pero obviamente no eres un policía así que no tengo porque...

   —¡El oficial Garraza! ¡¿dónde está?! —le exigió Nick molesto.

   —É-él ya no trabaja aquí —respondió el carnero con miedo.

   —¿¡Qué!? No entiendo, ¿hoy es su descanso o qué?

   —Nooooooo. Te digo que él ya no trabaja aquí, fue movido a Registros.

   —¿Por qué? Parecía un buen policía.

   —Sí cómo no, él y todo los depredadores del departamento fueron reasignados por las nuevas políticas de la estación, para que los visitantes no se asusten al entrar y que lo primero que vean sea un peligroso depredador como tú.

   —Al menos hubieran elegido a un mamífero más alto, o que por lo menos alcanzará el recibidor.

   —Mira quien lo dice, tu tampoco eras tan alto.

   —Por favor, no quiero perder más tiempo discutiendo, escuche ¿oficial...?

   —Robeeeeeerto Buenalana —respondió el pequeño carnero haciendo un ruido característico de una oveja.

   —Nick Wilde, mucho gusto. Escucha Robert, el oficial Garraza debía entregarme unos datos de la oficial Hopps, me dijo que pasara hoy por ellos, y ya que él no está, pero tu estás a cargo, serías tan amable de...

   —No.

   —¿No? pe-pero ¿por qué? —dijo Nick preocupado.

   —Tal vez, sea nuevo, pero no tonto. Está prohibido dar información de policías a...

   —Sí, sí, a civiles, ya me habían dicho eso, pero necesito hablar con la oficial Hopps, soy su amigo y ella está a punto de cometer un grave error y si no hablo con ella pronto...

   —¿Tú? ¿Un zorro? ¿Amigo de un conejo? Jajaja ¡Esos es ridículo! —se rió a carcajadas del vulpino—. Jajaja, pensé que los zorros al menos eran astutos y sabían mentir pero...

   —¡ESCÚCHAME INSECTO, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TU MALDITA DISCRIMINACIÓN CONTRA LOS ZORROS O LOS DEPREDADORES! —le gritó Nick furioso mientras lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo alzó unos centímetros en el aire—. ¡Se me acaba el tiempo y necesito contactar a la oficial Hopps antes de que sea tarde!

   —Basta —decía el oficial Buenalana débilmente—... por favor... no me comas.

   —¿Qué? ¡Ah! —soltó al animal ovino al instante— Disculpa pero, he tenido una muy mala semana, normalmente no soy tan agresivo pero esto de la discriminación me tiene harto. —comentó mientras acomodaba la camisa arrugada del oficial—. No voy a devorarte ni hacerte nada, pero en serio, necesito contactar a Zana... ejem, la oficial Hopps, sólo dame su número, o su dirección, y te dejare en paz, ¿qué dices?

   El oficial Buenalana estaba respirando con dificultad mientras que Nick esperaba con un poco de impaciencia su respuesta.

   —En verdad lo lamento Robby ¿puedo llamarte Robby? pero esto es muy importante y yo...

   —La-argo...

   —Robby si me dejas decirte una cosa...

   —¡Lárgate estúpido zo-zorro!

   Nick vio incrédulo como el carnero lo amenazaba con un spray anti zorros, muy similar al que tenía Judy.

   —Lárgate, n-no no me obligues a-a-a ¡usar esto!

   El zorro tuvo una mezcla de emociones al ver aquel objeto, una parte extrañaba a Judy y daría lo que fuera por estar con ella de nuevo, pero otra quería moler a golpes a ese desagradable carnero, pero tenía que hacer lo que le había prometido a Finnick, no tenía que perder el control. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo, respirar, calmarse, no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y no actuar de manera salvaje. Pero de pronto, una idea llegó a su cabeza.

   —Salvaje —pensó para sí—... tengo que... perder el control... —cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

   —N-n-no lo volveré a repetir zo-zo-zorro, lárgate de aquí o si no...

   —GGRRRRRR...

   Se escuchó un gruñido súbitamente y la respiración agitada de un zorro.

   —Grrrrr... ¿Oh si no... gggrrrrrr... qué harás... deliciosa ovejita? —dijo Nick saboreando sus labios con la lengua.

   —¿Q-qué acabas d-de d-d-decir, zo-zorro?

   —Grrrrrr...dime ¿tu sangras? grrrrrr... grrrrrr... lo harás... —respondió tétricamente.

   —N-no volveré a ca-ca-ca-caer en eso zo-zo-zorro inmundo. Sé que estás fi-fi-fingiendo, t-tú no eres un animal sa-salva-vaje. —decía el oficial Buenalana temblando de miedo—. No me en-en-engañaras zo...

   Nick empezó a comportarse de manera similar a los animales salvajes que habían rescatado. Tenía la mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido, el hocico arrugado y mostraba sus afilados colmillos amenazantemente, para finalmente, bajarse en sus patas delanteras y adoptar una pose de ataque en cuatro patas, como sus ancestros.

   —¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!

   —N-no lo v-volveré a repetir... ¡atrás! ¡ATRÁS!

   —¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

   —¡ARGHHHHHHH!

   El zorro se abalanzó contra el carnero mientras que este lo esquivó muy asustado. Mientras el oficial Buenalana intentaba no ser comido, observó como un salvaje depredador mordisqueaba desquiciadamente una silla de oficina y al mismo tiempo destrozaba con sus filosos colmillos el asiento, luego, el zorro volteó hacia donde estaba el asustado mamífero.

   —¡Toma esto! —gritó el carnero— ¿Ah?

   El oficial intentó rociar al depredador con el bote de spray, pero se dio cuenta de que se le había caído y que estaba justamente debajo de las patas del zorro.

   —Ayude... ayu... ¡Ayuden...!

   El carnero intentó pedir refuerzos por su radio, pero en un instante el zorro saltó sobre él, dejando a la presa en el suelo y el depredador encima de él.

   —Ayu... ayu... —susurraba sin fuerzas el animal ovino.

   —GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. —le rugió en la cara.

   —¡AAAH!

   El pobre oficial Buenalana no resistió más y se desmayó del miedo. Mientras que Nick, se puso de pie en dos patas y arregló su corbata.

   —Sí, a eso le llamo perder el control. —dijo el zorro para sí mismo—. Ahora, necesito localizar a Zanahorias.

   El zorro se acercó a la computadora que obviamente era de Garraza, pues tenía varios tipos de comida chatarra encima y algunas figuras e imágenes de Gazelle, la encendió y empezó a buscar a la oficial Hopps en la base de datos, sin embargo, después de indagar por más de 10 minutos no encontró nada.

   —¡Maldita sea! En serio necesito ayuda de un policía, si Garraza estuviera aquí... ¡Garraza! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! Vamos a ver, según este mapa, la sección de Registros está en...

   —10-91... repito... 10-91... rápido... 10-91 en el recibidor de recepción... es un.. es un... —susurró el carnero antes de volver a desmayarse.

   —¿¡Qué!?

   El oficial Buenalana recuperó el conocimiento pero aún seguía en el suelo, y desde su radio, advirtió a todo el departamento sobre un animal salvaje. De repente, varias alarmas empezaron a encenderse en toda la estación, se oyeron algunos gritos y animales movilizándose, algunos dirigiéndose hacia Nick.

   —¡Demonios! Esto no podría ponerse peor...

   —¡Sospechoso está rodeado, identifíquese! —dijo un hipopótamo desde un megáfono— ¡Si eres un mamífero salvaje, entraremos a someterte y tenemos suficientes tranquilizantes para dormir a una estampida de elefantes!

   —Oficial... —dijo el cánido en voz alta desde el escritorio— ¡Todo es un malentendido, no soy un mamífero salvaje!

   —Qué alivio, pero necesitamos revisarte, ¡sal por favor despacio y sin oponer resistencia!

   Nick sabía que lo someterían de todas formas, y cuando descubrieran que no era un animal salvaje, el jefe Bogo lo sacaría o hasta lo encarcelaría y no podría reunirse con Judy.

   —Me temo que, no puedo hacer eso oficial —confesó Nick

   —Entonces no nos deja opción. No lo repetiré de nuevo, ríndase o lo someteremos ¡Es su última oportunidad!

   —Sí, lo sé, ¡es mi última oportunidad!

   Por la altura del recibido era imposible saber qué había afuera sin asomarse, pero Nick imaginó lo peor, que estaba rodeado por muchos mamíferos y oficiales de policía bien entrenados y muy grandes, en un edificio que no conoce lleno de ellos, un búfalo que lo odia, y sólo una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con la oficial Hopps. En desventaja tanto de número como de tamaño, el zorro tenía las de perder, necesitaría más de un milagro para salir bien parado de esta terrible situación.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: Imagen de portada hecha por: キングギドラ (Kingugidora).


	11. Nick contra el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al buscar a Judy en el DPZ, Nick se metió en un enorme malentendido, por lo que ahora la policía piensa que él es un animal salvaje, sabiendo que no le creerán a un zorro, Nick luchará con garras y colmillos contra todo una estación llena de policías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y gracias por su paciencia. Aprovecho el espacio para dar unas pequeñas advertencias y avisos sobre el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Debido a que el desarrollo se tornó un poco más... digamos...emocionante de lo normal, tuve que cambiarle la clasificación a T en FF (soy nuevo en AO3, debo checar bien como cambiar la clasificación), no se espanten, no me volví loco, pero creo que las siguientes escenas podrían ser un poquito fuertes para los lectores más sensibles. No quiero asustarlos, solo les adelanto que la narración va a tomar un rumbo un poco extraño, si no entienden algo les recomiendo que sigan leyendo hasta el final de la historia para aclarar sus dudas. También que el capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual y bueno ¡Hoy tendremos un pequeño bonus! No los interrumpo más, continúen leyendo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic, Torpe zorro. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

## Capítulo 9: Nick contra el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia

* * *

El zorro estaba entre la espada y la pared, aunque no podía ver por la altura del recibidor, sabía que estaba rodeado, ya que dentro del escritorio había un pequeño monitor conectado a las cámaras de la recepción que le permitía ver lo que pasaba afuera. Con imágenes en blanco y negro, la pantalla le mostró a 6 mamíferos: un hipopótamo y cinco carneros altos, uno de ellos era muy, muy grande. Todos rodeaban el recinto y apuntaban con pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes. No eran tantos como el hipopótamo le advirtió, pero él sabía que no tardaría en llegar más.

   —¡Demonios! —maldijo Nick— Si salgo corriendo seguro me dispararán. Necesito una distracción, ¿pero cuál?

   Nick buscó entre todas las cosas que había a su alrededor: hojas, plumas, tijeras, una grapadora, cinta adhesiva, entre otras, lo típico de una oficina. No vio nada útil, aunque pudo notar que estaban muchas cosas de Garraza, especialmente cajas de comida, bebidas y algunos posters y mercancía de la ídolo pop Gazelle.

   —¿Qué es esto? ¿es un... frigobar?

   El zorro vio que había un pequeño refrigerador en el antiguo lugar de trabajo de Garraza.

   —Meh, supongo que Garraza guarda artillería pesada por aquí, ¿no? —bromeó el zorro por desesperación.

   Abrió sin esperar nada útil, y efectivamente, sólo encontró bebidas, y algunas golosinas congeladas, aunque se topó con algo inusual.

   —¿Una cabeza de lechuga, eh? Veo que nuestro enorme guepardo quería cuidar la línea... —dijo irónicamente mientras azotaba la puerta del frigobar— ¡Maldita sea esto no me ayudará a sa...! ¡argh!

   Nick pateó por error una caja pesada al lado del electrodoméstico.

   —Cielos, que sea un lanzacohetes por favor...

   Nick la abrió y dentro encontró varias botellas de salsa catsup.

   —Bien, es todo —suspiró—. Me rindo.

   Nick se quedó sentado y resignado esperando a que entrara la policía en cualquier momento, que le llenará el cuerpo de dardos tranquilizantes, que Bogo lo retuviera o cualquier otra cosa que evitaría que hoy viera a Judy.

   —¡Maldición! —se lamentó el zorro— ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Por qué...?

   —¿Dónde están los refuerzos que solicité hace cinco minuto? ¡Tenemos una posible situación de un animal salvaje! —dijo la voz del hipopótamo, pero desde el radio de Buenalana, el carnero que aún permanecía inconsciente— ¡Alguien responda! Cambio.

   Nick se acercó al carnero desmayado, tomó su radio, y prestó atención a la conversación.

   —McCuerno al habla —respondió otra voz— Tengo un problema con los nuevos reclutas, parece que en vez de grandes y fuertes carneros, me dieron un par de ¡ovejitas cobardes! No puedo unirme a ti por el momento Higgins, y hace poco Rinowitz me dijo que el equipo ovino que le asignaron salió huyendo al escuchar la alarma. Lo lamento, pero creo que estás sólo. Cambio.

   Nick volteó a ver la pantalla donde estaba los mamíferos rodeándolo, y notó que todos los carneros estaban muertos de miedo, estaban apuntando hacia el recibidor pero no dejaba de temblarles las patas y sus caras de angustias mostraban lo aterrados que estaban. El único que parecía un poco más valiente era el enorme hipopótamo, pero parecía inseguro de entrar por Nick sin más oficiales de apoyo. En ese momento, el cánido recordó lo que Finnick le había dicho acerca de la histeria colectiva y el miedo que tienen las presas a los depredadores.

   —Histeria... miedo... ¡Lo tengo!

   El zorro miró a su alrededor y junto todo lo que le parecía útil, luego tomó unas tijeras, se acercó a cuerpo inconsciente de Buenalana, y alzó su cabeza.

   —Lo siento Robby, no quería hacer esto, pero eres tú, o yo; parecías un buen chico.

   El zorro tomó la lana entre sus patas y sin dudar acercó las tijeras hacia el pequeño carnero.

* * *

    Afuera de la recepción, los oficiales de policía seguían indecisos de actuar.

   —Jefe Higgins, nadie vendrá —dijo uno de los carneros—. Mejor vámonos antes de...

   —¡De ninguna manera, novatos! —respondió gritando Higgins— Somos la policía, ¡es nuestro deber proteger la ciudad ante cualquier amenaza!

   —Pero no tratar con bestias tan peligrosas, escuché que ayer atacaron a uno de los nuestros —dijo otro mamífero ovino— ¿Que tal si nos ataca? Ya lastimó al pobre Buenalana...

   —Probablemente ya esté muerto... —comentó otro carnero.

   —¡Basta! —gritó nuevamente el hipopótamo— Todos conocemos los riesgos de este trabajo, ya es muy tarde para retractarse, así que cierren la boca y prepárense para cubrirme, voy a entrar...

   El enorme mamífero fue interrumpido por ruidos provenientes del recibidor, sonaba golpes, arañazos y objetos lanzados contra el suelo, y los más impactante, gruñidos.

   —¡Por la lana de mi abuela! ¡Sí es un animal salvaje! Hay que esperar los refuerzos y...

   —¡Qué no! —siguió gritando— ¡Podemos hacerlo! Somos 6 oficiales bien entrenados contra un tonto animal salvaje, ¡y nosotros tenemos armas!

   —¡GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAA, GRRRRR, GRAAAARRRRRR!

   —Ay, pero se oye peligroso —dijo el carnero más grande de todos—, yo mejor me voy...

   —¡No se dejen intimidar! Terminemos con esto de una vez, todos, atentos y dispárenle a todo lo que se mueva, ¿entendido?

   —¡Sí señor! ¡Ahhhh... !

   De pronto, del escritorio salió volando un objeto esférico, que cayó al piso escurriendo un extraño líquido rojo. El objeto cayó a los pies de uno de los carneros de menor tamaño.

**(música de fondo, sólo escuchar)**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JWw9hK1gzY**

   —Esto parece la gorra de Buenala... ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡ES UNA CABEZA! ¡ES LA CABEZA DE BUENALANA!

   —¿QUÉ?

   —AAAAHHHHHHHHH, ¡Se acabó, me largo de aquí!

   —¡Esperen, cálmense!

   El carnero vio frente a él lo que parecía la cabeza del oficial Buenalana, cubierta de lana y mucha sangre, y aún llevaba puesta una gorra y unos lentes oscuros que le cubría los ojos. Uno de los carneros se fue corriendo de la jefatura, mientras que los otros estaban impactados por la escena incluyendo al mismo oficial Higgins, quien con mucho miedo encendió su radio.

   —Hi-giggins al habla. ¡Confirmo la presencia de un animal salvaje muy hostil, tenemos un 10-0! ¡Repito 10-0, oficial caído! ¡Necesito a todo el maldito departamento aquí en recepción, pero ya! Cambio.

   —Aquí McCuerno, ¿qué está pasando Higgins? Cambio.

   —¡No puedo hablar! Tengo que encargarme de esto antes de que salga de control, vengan enseguida con todos los mamíferos que puedas. También llama al departamento de Homicidios y una ambulancia. Cambio y fuera.

   —¿QUÉ? Higgings ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Higgins? ¡Higgins!

   Los carneros que quedaban seguían en shock, pero el hipopótamo los regreso a la realidad.

   —¡No es momento de pánico! Debemos detenerlo antes de que haga más daño, cubranme y yo...

   —¡Ahí está!

   —¿Qué?

   Del escritorio salió un feroz zorro caminando en cuatro patas, tenía el hocico lleno de sangre y una mirada fulminante, su camisa estaba desgarrada y con manchas rojas, pero lo más impactante es que cargaba con lo que parecía el cuerpo de un pequeño carnero.  

   —¡Dispárenle!

   Nadie hizo nada. Estaban impactados y paralizados del miedo. Pero el zorro los miraba tétricamente, soltó el cadáver y caminó velozmente hacia donde estaban los demás.

   —¡Oh no, ahí viene! —dijo uno de los carneros.

   —¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! —decía Higgins muerto de miedo— ¡ATRÁS!

   —¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

   El feroz zorro se abalanzó contra el carnero más grande de todos, los demás se quedaron aterrados viendo la escena.

   —¡Ayúdenme, me va a comer, me va a comer! ¡QUÍTENMELO!

   —¡Dispárenle! —gritó el hipopótamo.

   —¡Pero señor, no deja de moverse! ¡Podríamos herir a...!

   —¡Sólo es tranquilizante, no pasará nada si fallan!

   —¡Pero el tranquilizante tarda 3 minutos en hacer efecto, si alteramos al zorro, lo enfurecerá más y podría ma...!

   —¡El zorro! ¡¿Dónde está?!

   El feroz depredador ya no estaba, pero el enorme carnero no dejaba de moverse.

   —¡Ayudenme, está dentro de mí! ¡Auch, me mordió! ¡ME ESTÁ COMIENDO VIVO!

   —¡No! ¡Toma esto!

   Higgins se armó de valor y le disparó 3 dardos al carnero, pero este siguió moviéndose y retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que un bulto dentro de su ropa recorría su cuerpo y empezaba a desprender sangre. Los otros carneros no hacían nada y el hipopótamo volvió a dispararle incontables veces, pero el forcejeo continuó por más de 2 minutos.

   —¡Ayuda!... no siento... no siento nada —sonrió—... no siento dolor ni sufrimiento... que bien —musitó el carnero a punto de perder el conocimiento—... Gra... gracias...

   El carnero cayó de espaldas al piso sobre su propia sangre y dejó de moverse; por unos momentos hubo un silencio perturbador. A los pocos segundos, se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos y sonidos extraños del cuerpo del carnero, las presas quedaron atónitas y sólo Higgins fue capaz de apuntar con su arma, esperando a que el zorro se mostrará a la vista. En menos de un minuto, del pecho del carnero caído se formaba un bulto de algo que parecía salir de su camisa.

   —¡Ahí está el malnacido! ¡Disparenle!

   Higgins intentó disparar pero se habían terminado las municiones.

   —¡Se me terminaron los dardos, alguien más dispárenle!

   —Y-y-o yo... no... pue-e-edo-do... —tartamudeó uno de los animales ovinos sin poder sacar su arma.

   —¡Maldición entonces denme sus...!

   El hipopótamo fue interrumpido por un sonido horrible, del pecho del carnero caído, salió el zorro cubierto de sangre, todos los mamíferos se quedaron impactados y horrorizados por el espeluznante espectáculo, lo que más los impresionó, además del aspecto tétrico de un zorro saliendo del cuerpo de otro animal, fue que de su hocico tenía lo que parecían las tripas del pobre policía.

   —¡Aaaaggghhhhhh! —gritó un carnero.

   —Buuuaaagggg. —vomitó otro carnero del asco.

   —¡No es posible! ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! —dijo Higgins alterado.

   —¡GGGGRAAAAAAARRRRR! —rugió el zorro salvaje.

   El cánido salió sigilosamente del cuerpo del enorme animal y observó al resto de los animales con una mirada fulminante, luego, escupió las entrañas que tenía en su hocico, babeó un poco y luego sacó la lengua y lamió sus labios como si saboreara su próxima presa. Eso fue el detonante para que el resto de los mamíferos ovinos se fueran huyendo de la escena, el único que quedó fue Higgins, quién resignado y muerto de miedo, soltó su arma sin municiones y se dejó caer al suelo derrotado.

   —Es mi fin —dijo el hipopótamo esperando lo peor.

   El zorro corrió a toda velocidad hacia el animal de piel gris, el policía cerró los ojos y espero un inminente ataque, que nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo temeroso y no vio nada. Volteo a todas partes con miedo, pero ningún cánido a la vista. El oficial Higgins suspiró aliviado y se recostó el piso agradeciendo aún estar vivo.

* * *

    El Departamento de Policía de Zootopia estaba vacío, la mayoría del personal había abandonado la jefatura ante la confirmación de un depredador salvaje, el lugar parecía desierto de no ser por un zorro que corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

   —Jaja —rió Nick mientras corría— ¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado! —comentó alegremente— Ahora, si mi memoria no me falla, el mapa decía qué Registros debe estar en el sótano.

   El astuto zorro siguió corriendo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a la planta baja.

* * *

    Nuevamente en la entrada de la jefatura, Higgins seguía en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. En ese momento entraron varios policías portando trajes antidisturbios negros con casco y armados con garrotes, escudos y artillería no letal. Una elefante se acercó corriendo a Higgins, levantó la careta de su casco y tomó al hipopótamo de ambas patas.

   —¡Higgins! ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido?

   —Lo siento Francine, todo es mi culpa, intenté detenerlo pero... subestimé a ese animal salvaje... debí esperar refuerzos, ¡debí esperar refuerzos!

   —Tranquilízate Higgins, no es tu culpa, era una situación difícil no podías saber... ¡Santos manis! ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? ¿Qué clase de enorme y grotesco animal hizo esto? —dijo asustada la elefanta al ver el cuerpo del enorme carnero.

   —Fue... fue... fue un zorro.

   —Que horror que... ¿Un zorro? ¿Un pequeño zorro hizo eso?

   —¡Sé que suena increíble, pero es cierto! ¡Ese maldito decapitó al nuevo recepcionista y...!

   —¿Decapitó? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

   —¡Ahí, míralo con tus propios ojos! —señaló el hipopótamo hacia donde yacía la cabeza del pequeño carnero.

   —¡Swington! —le dijo Francine a una linda cerdita con pequeño mechón rubio en su cabeza— ¡tráeme eso!

   La cerdita se acercó con miedo y asco, cerró los ojos, recogió la cabeza y la trajo ante el hipopótamo y la elefanta.

   —¿Esto es la cabeza?

   —Lo sé es horrible...

   —Higgins, abre los ojos y mira bien esto...

   —¡No por favor no...!

   —¡Hazlo!

   Muy a su pesar, Higgins abrió los ojos temiendo lo peor, pero en su lugar vio algo muy extraño.

   —Esto es... ¿una cabeza...? ¿¡De lechuga!?

   Higgins sostuvo entre sus patas la supuesta cabeza de Buenalana, que en realidad era una lechuga manchada de rojo con la gorra del carnero y lo que parecía ser lana.

   —No lo entiendo, parecía una cabeza real...

   —Creo que fuiste engañado Higgins.

   —¡Pero vimos el resto del cuerpo de Buenalana en...!

   —¿El pequeño cordero del recibidor? —interrumpió el cerdo— Está vivo y con la cabeza donde debe estar, míralo.

   De lejos se vio como dos cabras vestidas de paramédicos cargaban a Buenalana en una camilla.

   —¿Cómo está nuestro oficial caído? —preguntó Francine.

   —Estable, sólo se desmayó y perdió mucha...

   —¿¡Sangre!? —preguntó asustado el hipopótamo.

   —No, lana, parece ser que le acaban de afeitar lana con unas tijeras, que horror —comentó el paramédico ovino— , necesitará un poco de curación y.... ugh... pantalones limpios, pero fuera de eso, estará bien. —respondió uno de los paramédicos.

   —P-p-pero, ¡la sangre! ¡Hay sangre en todos lados! ¿Cómo expli...?

   El hipopótamo se calló cuando vio a cerdita lamer la sangre de la cabeza falsa.

   —¿Qué rayos haces Swington? —dijo el hipopótamo.

   —¿No lo huelen? No es sangre, es salsa de tomate. Catsup.

   —Qué, ¿QUÉ? —gritó Higgins histérico.

   El hipopótamo se puso de pie y corrió a ver al enorme carnero caído, vio la enorme herida de donde el zorro había salido y las tripas que había esparcido. Con algo de asco, tomó los supuestos intestinos del carnero y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

   —¿Qué es esto? Está frío... ¿Son bolis?

   Las supuestas entrañas del animal ovino eran en realidad pequeños bolis o golosinas congeladas, encadenados entre sí con grapas y cubiertos de salsa de tomate, parecían unas auténticas entrañas.

   —Respira —dijo Swington sintiendo el pulso del carnero—. Está vivo, sólo duerme.

   —Por lo que veo, la razón por la que se desmayó fue por los tranquilizantes y el susto de ser atacado por un "depredador salvaje".

   —No puedo creerlo... fuimos engañados por...

   —¡Por un zorro! —dijo una voz gruesa desde atrás.

   —¡Jefe Bogo! —dijeron los tres animales al unísono.

* * *

    —¡Garraza! —gritó Nick afuera de la puerta de registro.

   Un regordete y triste guepardo abrió la puerta casi al instante.

   —¿Sí? ¿Nick? ¡Nick!

   —¡No hay tiempo, entremos!

   Nick entró junto a Garraza dentro del cuarto de oficina, lo cual fue mala idea debido a que por dentro, el lugar era un cuarto muy estrecho. Estaba repleto de cajas con expedientes, una computadora viejísima, los servidores del departamento, interruptores de la instalación eléctrica y hasta un calentador, el lugar hacía ver la vieja oficina de la ahora alcaldesa Bellwether como un palacio espacioso.

   —Ay Nick, que bueno que vienes a visitarme, ¡no vas a creer lo que pasó! Ayer me movieron a Registros ¡Y es horrible, horrible horrrrrrrrrible! —se quejó el guepardo incesantemente.

   —Garraza yo no...

   —Lo peor no es este pequeño cuarto, ni el mal olor, ni que ya no pueda meter más comida aquí, sino mis cosas de Gazelle, cielos no conozco al nuevo recepcionista, pero espero que no le haga nada a mi pequeña colección de la hermosa y talentosa Gazelle porque...

   —¡Garraza escúchame! —lo interrumpió gritando el cánido.

   —Ay perdón, que descortesía la mía —dijo el guepardo calmandose y viendo de cerca al zorro—. Cielos Nick, ¿estás bien? Escuché que hay un mamífero salvaje suelto en la jefatura —empezó a olfatear—, ¿y por qué hueles a catsup? ¡Qué rico! ¿Puedo lamerte?

   —¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo el zorro asqueado— No tengo tiempo para esto, solo dime ¿es cierto que Zanahorias renunció?

   —Sí Nick —respondió el felino triste—. Ayer me enteré y esta mañana vino a despedirse y a dejarme unas donas rellenas, me sentía tan mal que me las comí enseguida y...

   —¡Garraza! Disculpa, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sabes a donde fue?

   —Sí, dijo que va a regresar a su departamento por sus maletas y luego esperar a que sus padres pasen por ella para llevársela de Zootopia...

   —¿¡Qué!? ¿Se va hoy?

   —Sí, dijo que se va hoy antes de mediodía. Nick yo...

   —¡Maldita sea! ¡Garraza! Por favor necesito la dirección de su departamento o su teléfono o lo que sea, ¡pronto!

   —Nick, lo siento pero no pue...

   —¡Por favor Garraza, olvida los estúpido protocolos! —suplicó el zorro al borde de las lágrimas— No logré contactar a Zanahorias, todo el departamento está tras de mí y no tengo más tiempo, por favor, ¡eres mi única esperanza!

   —Nick —el guepardo empezó a llorar—, ¡lo siento mucho! pero en serio no puedo. La alarma de animale salvajes que se acaba de activar y cualquier otra amenaza a la estación bloquea los servidores por seguridad —el felino hablaba entre sollozos—. Aunque lo intente, la red del DPZ estará bloqueada hasta que el jefe declare que no hay más amenazas en la estación y la reactive. ¡Nick, lo siento tanto!

   —¡Ese búfalo mala cara! Maldita sea... un momento, si salgo de la estación, entonces el sargento Bogo desactivará el bloqueo...

   —O si te atrapan...

   —¡Qué lo intenten! Pero tienes razón, debo irme de aquí lo antes posible, ¡Garraza, rápido, dame tu teléfono!

   —Ten —le dió su móvil—, ¿para qué?

   —Este es mi número —dijo terminando de teclear en su teléfono— cuando la red policiaca se restablezca, averigua la dirección o el número de Zanahorias y llámame, ¿entendido?

   —De acuerdo, pero...

   —¡Atención a todas las unidades, aquí el jefe Bogo! —se escuchó del radio de Buenalana que Nick traía consigo.

   El zorro sacó el intercomunicador del bolsillo de su camisa, él y Garraza escucharon atentamente lo que el búfalo iba a decir.

   —Confirmo que hay un mamífero salvaje en la estación...

   —¿Qué? —dijo el cánido incrédulo.

   —El sospechoso es un zorro anaranjado adulto, se le considera extremadamente peligroso, ya ha herido gravemente a más de 25 oficiales, si lo ven, sométanlo inmediatamente con armas no letales e infórmenme.

   —¡¿25?! —exclamó el vulpino.

   —Nick... ¿en serio tú...?

   —¡Está mintiendo! —gritó el zorro molesto— Todo fue una treta, sólo le di un susto a unos cuantos animales, pero no toqué a nadie... ¿Qué tramas, Toro Sentado?

   —Que extraño, el jefe Bogo nunca mentiría por radio con algo así, a menos que él...

   —Feh, es un fanfarrón, me está retando, él... ¡él quiere atraparme!

   —Los policías que queden, necesito que bloqueen todas las salidas —continuó hablando el búfalo desde su comunicador—. Los demás patrullen el área en parejas, nunca solos. Si lo ven, no actúen por su cuenta y llámenme enseguida. Es todo. Cambio y fuera.

   El búfalo terminó la transmisión, Nick guardó el radio en su bolsillo de la camisa y empezó a esculcar todos los objetos que había en la sala de registros; el oficial Benjamín Garraza veía con bastante pena al zorro, aunque temía preguntar, tragó saliva y se atrevió a hablar.

   —Nick... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

   —¡Feh! ¿No es obvio? ¡Buscando otro milagro en este cuchitril!

   El zorro buscaba desesperadamente algo que pudiera usar como distracción, estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando un objeto en la pared llamó su atención, luego se volteó con una sonrisa a Garraza.

   —¡Aleluya! —dijo el zorro con emoción.  

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí termina el capítulo 9, el siguiente es el capítulo bonus no. 2, les recuerdo que no es indispensable leer para entender la trama, pero es un pequeño extra para dar un respiro pequeño de la trama principal. Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Créditos: Imagen de portada hecha por 否アラズ (Ina arazu). La otra imagen fue hecha por gorgonzol-st.


	12. B2: Amor prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei es una humilde y hermosa cabra que trabaja para una acaudalada familia de lobos en donde conoce a su actual jefe, Gabu, un galante y apuesto lobo que se ha enamorado perdidamente de la chica. Pese a que no está bien visto una relación así entre un lobo y una cabra, o un noble y una sirvienta, ambas lucharan contra la adversidad y la sociedad por sacar su amor a flote. ¡Disfruten la telenovela más exitosa y actual de Zootopia!

* * *

## Bonus 2: Amor prohibido

* * *

 

**_En una enorme, espaciosa y lujosa mansión, se encontraba una pequeña pero hermosa cabra de pelaje blanco y rosáceo, que vestía un uniforme de mucama francesa blanco con negro, ella estaba sacudiendo los muebles de la acaudalado familia donde trabajaba, se secó unas lágrimas con sus pezuñas cuando de pronto, entró corriendo a la habitación un enorme y apuesto lobo de pelaje café rojizo, portando un elegante smoking negro que delataba su alta posición social._ **

**_—¡Mei! —la llamó el lobo._ **

**_—Déjeme en paz, amo. —le dijo sin voltear._ **

**_—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames 'amo', solo dime Gabu —la tomó con su pata._ **

**_—¡Suélteme! —soltó su pata bruscamente, aún dándole la espalda._ **

**_—Mei..._ **

**_—Yo sólo soy una sirvienta, no debo referirme a usted por su nombre y no pretender ser algo más._ **

**_—¿Qué? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo mi madre? —rió— Jaja, ¡no le hagas caso, ella no...!_ **

**_—Ella tiene razón, sólo soy una vil críada y una... una presa, no tengo porqué relacionarme con su familia, especialmente con un noble y rico depredador como usted._ **

**_—¡Mei! No digas tonterías, mi madre está equivocada, ella no te conoce como yo, sólo piensa es su estúpido status social y lo que dirán sus amistades, pero a mi no me interesa nada de eso, a mi solo me importas..._ **

**_—¡Basta Gabu! —volteó a verlo la cabra llorando con sus hermosos ojos color castaño —¿no lo entiendes? ¡No podemos estar juntos! No debo... —sollozó— olvídate de mi, vete, yo no... ¡yo no te quiero!_ **

**_—Mei... —dijo el lobo herido, pero no se rindió, acercó una pata al rostro de la chica, acarició su mejilla, limpió las lágrimas que caían a sus pómulos, la tomó del mentón y la hizo voltear a verlo—... pero yo te amo Mei —dijo con una voz cálida y sincera._ **

**_—Gabu... —dijo la cabra, perdida en el océano azul de sus ojos._ **

   —Pfff ¡por favor! ¡No seas tonta, no le creas! —Dijo Bellwether, la oveja que desde su celular veía la telenovela más dramática del momento en Zootopia: "Amor prohibido"— ¡No le creas, a él sólo le gusta tu cara bonita! Todos los depredadores son iguales —dijo con despecho sin perderse un solo momento del melodrama.

_**—¡No, suélteme! —intentó alejarse del lupino.**_

**_—¡No! —dijo aferrándose a los hombros de la chica— Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no me amas, que no te gusto, que nada de lo que vivimos significa nada para ti, ¡anda, vamos! Hazlo y no te volveré a molestar jamás._ **

**_—Yo... —dijo tímidamente sin verlo a los ojos— no te amo._ **

**_—¡Pero dímelo como si lo creyeras, mírame a los ojos Mei! ¡Dímelo con seguridad!_ **

**_—Gabu... yo no... Gabu... no... no puedo._ **

**_La mucama abrazó a su patrón aún llorando._ **

**_—Tranquila Mei, no tienes porque llorar, no me gusta verte así... bueno sí, hasta llorando te ves hermosa._ **

**_—Gabu... tonto —dijo tratando de no reírse por su último comentario—, tienes razón, jamás podría negar lo que siento por ti, pero... no debemos estar juntos, tu madre, ella me dijo que si me elegías a mi, te desheredará, y que olvidarás que es tu madre, de la fortuna familiar, de los yates, los autos, tu posición en la empresa de tu padre, ¡todo! Yo no, no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida por mi, una simple y tonta..._ **

**_El lobo la interrumpió colocando un dedo en su hocico._ **

**_—Torpe cabra, ya te he dicho que nada de eso me importa, ni todo el dinero del mundo ni todos los lujos de la vida me interesan si no estás tú._ **

**_—Gabu..._ **

   —Ja,ja —rio sarcásticamente la oveja—, ¡Vaya programa genérico! _—dijo Dawn—_ por un momento pensé que sería una idea fresca y original, no la misma boba novela con los mismos clichés barato, de seguro el lobo sólo quiere una aventura con ella para votarla y cambiarla por una más bonita, como todos los depredadores que conozco; además, no está tan guapo ese tal Gabu _—dijo en un tono burlón._

_**—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y para demostrártelo —el lobo se hincó con una rodilla en el suelo y sostuvo la pata de la chica con la suya—, nada me haría más feliz que hacerte mi esposa.**_

**_—Gabu... —dijo la cabra con lágrimas en los ojos._ **

   —¡Qué! ¿C-c-cómo? —exclamó la alcaldesa— ¡N-no es posible! Ese lobo, tiene que estar planeando algo, no, no es posible, la novela sólo lleva unas semanas al aire y ya se va a atar a ella así como así? ¡Imposible! Él es un sucio depredador, no puede ser... tan... tan... tan romántico...! —dijo la oveja con la respiración entrecortada.

_**—Quería dártelo esta noche en la cena, pero si mi familia no va a apoyarme, no me importa, lo haré aquí y ahora.**_

   —¡¿Qué?! —decía emocionada Bellwether del otro lado de la pantalla— ¿Qué le va a dar?

**_El lobo sacó una pequeña caja negra, la abrió mostrando un ostentoso anillo plateado, con una hermosa esmeralda en forma de trébol._ **

**_—¿Te casarías conmigo, Mei?_ **

**_—Gabu... —dijo la cabra a punto de llorar de felicidad— Gabu... Gabu..._ **

   —¡Ya dile que sí, tonta! —Dawn le gritó a su celular emocionada.

**_—¡Claro que sí!_ **

**_—Mei... me haces el lobo más feliz del mundo._ **

**_—Ja, ja ¡Gabu tonto, yo debería decir eso ji, ji!_ **

**_Ambos animales se vieron con una enorme sonrisa, el lobo intentó ponerse de pie, pero la cabra lo impidió y se quedó así para poderse a ver a los ojos, el lobo colocó ambas patas detrás de su cintura y la abrazó contra él, Mei rió mientras la cara del chico se acercaba más y más hacia ella._ **

**_—Gabu... dijo la cabra con ojos vidriosos y ligeramente ruborizada._ **

**_Mei cerró los ojos y el lobo hizo lo mismo, lentamente olfateó su cuello y se aferró más y más a ella, luego, aproximó su hocico a su mentón y de ahí más arriba._ **

   —Vamos, ¡bésala ya! Sucio depredador —decía la cabra extasiada y humedeciendo sus labios, como si esperara un beso para ella.

**_Finalmente, el lupino estaba a un centímetro de tocar su boca, sus labios estaban a nada de rozarse y así, profesarse amor eterno._ **

   —¡Señorita Bellwether! —gritó un carnero al entrar a la oficina de la alcaldesa de golpe.

   —¿Qué? ¡Wah!, wah, ah!

   La entrada sorprendió tanto a la ovejita que lanzó su celular por los aires, en vano intentó atraparlo, pero al final, su móvil cayó al piso con fuerza, el ruido indicaba que se había estrellado la pantalla. El carnero tenía un traje negro, claramente era uno de los guardaespaldas de Bellwether, que con mucha prisa se acercó a la oveja que miraba con horror su celular.

   —¡Alcaldesa, venga conmigo, tenemos que ir...!

   —¡Estúpido, imbécil, animal, cabeza hueca, bestia, pedazo de tonto, mi novela, IDIOTA! —le gritó furiosa Bellwether— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir así en mi oficina?! ¡¡¡Y en el momento más interesante de esa tonta novela, baboso!!! ¡Más te vale que sea una emergencia porque si no voy a...!

   —¡Su vida corre peligro alcaldesa!

   —¿Qué, de qué diablos hablas?

   —¡Se confirmó que hay un animal salvaje en el edificio de a lado, el Departamento de Policías de Zootopia!

   —¿¡De qué rayos hablas!? No le autorice a Doug... emmm, que diga, ¡Es ridículo!

   —Es verdad, y lo peor es que la policía no ha logrado contenerlo, hay varios policías heridos, incluso muchos oficiales ya han desertado, ¡Es una bestia feroz! Es peligroso quedarse aquí, debemos dejar el ayuntamiento o su vida correrá peligro srita. Bellwether.

   —¡Estás loco, primero arruinas mi novela, luego destruyes mi teléfono y ahora esto! Sal de mi oficina antes de que el animal que se vuelva salvaje sea yo.

   —Alcaldesa, debe creerme —suspiró el enorme carnero—, no quería mostrarle esto, pero ya no hay tiempo —sacó una tableta electrónica de la bolsa de su saco.

   —¡Que bien, así podré seguir viendo mi novela!

   —No alcaldesa, esta es una grabación de las cámaras de vigilancia de la estación, me la mandó el jefe de seguridad antes de abandonar su puesto, lo que está a punto de ver es muy perturbador.

   —¿A sí? —dijo sarcásticamente— Ya lo veremos...

   En la pantalla del dispositivo móvil se veía el recibidor del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, donde unos policías estaban tratando de detener a un zorro salvaje.

   —¿Qué, un zorro? Qué extraño, creo haberlo visto antes... Espera un momento ¡E-e-eso es sangre!

   —Si, ¿ahora me cree? Espero que sea suficiente para usted, ahora va...

   —Espera, espera... no se ve muy peligroso, ¿cómo no pudieron contra ese depredador? Voy a adelantar un poco el vídeo para...

   —Errr, señorita Bellwether, no creo que necesite ver todo...

   Dawn adelantó el vídeo hasta mostrar la parte más impactante, donde el zorro salía del pecho del carnero cubierto de sangre y cargando los supuestos intestinos del animal entre sus fauces.

   —¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

   —...eso

   La corderita soltó la tableta, dio el grito de su vida y se aferró fuertemente al enorme cuerpo de su guardaespalda.

   —¡Santo cencerro! ¡¡¡Aaaayyyyyy!!! ¡Qué asqueroso! ¿Q-q-qué... qué diantres f-fue todo eso? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era eso? ¡Apágalo, apágalo! —gritó histérica

   —Lo siento, yo se lo advertí, no quería...

   —¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Sácame de aquí ya, ya, ya! —se quejó la ovejita con una voz muy aguda.

   —Enseguida.

   El carnero quiso tomar a la corderita, pero ella sólo se aferraba más fuerte a él y temblaba horrorizada, para no perder más tiempo, se fue corriendo así de la oficina de la alcaldesa.

   —Dulces chuletas, no pensé que los depredadores se volverian tan violentos con el suero... ¡Maldita sea Doug! —pensó la oveja— ¿Por qué le disparaste a un depredador tan cerca de la policía y lo peor, ¡tan cerca de mi! Te dije cientos de veces que no actuara sin avisarme. Si esta es una de tus bromas o experimentos, seré yo la que te saque los intestinos... wahhh, ¡que asco! No puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, Ahora no podré seguir viendo mi novela a gusto, ¡Precisamente en la parte del beso! Justo cuando empezaba a gustarme esa porquería de programa, pasa esto. No pensé que los aulladores pudieran causar tanto daño, tendré que suspender los ataques por un tiempo, ¡Es tu culpa Doug!

   El carnero siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar la puerta principal del ayuntamiento y salió junto a la regidora de Zootopia, quién seguí temblando muerta de miedo.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero no haberlos dejado confundidos o que piensen que la historia se salía de control. El próximo capítulo también estará enfocado en la acción y una que otra sorpresa, espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Un paréntesis aparte para agradecer a algunos lectores:
> 
> Primero a A. F. Echenique al ser de los primeros en leerme, por sus comentarios y hasta recomendar mi historia en su blog del mismo nombre, les recomiendo revisarlo, tiene varias cosas interesantes. Gracias.
> 
> También a Miss. Fenton por todos los comentarios que me ha dejado y lo pendiente que ha estado de mi historia y respondiendo los comentarios que hago al respecto. Eso y su fabulosa historia: "Maestros del Engaño" en fanfiction net (muy recomendable, ver mi sección de favoritos para más información) la cual es excelente y muy inspiradora (Judy 7u7). Me motivó bastante a actualizar este monstruo. xD ¡Muchas gracias!
> 
> Y por último a Noalovegood, quien leyó todos los capítulos casi de jalón y me dejo varios comentarios geniales, además de responderme y darme ánimos. Gracias.
> 
> Y a todos los que han dejado reviews o los tímidos que siguen leyendo, pero que me apoyan con sus lecturas, dándole a sus favoritos y dejarme algún kudos. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!
> 
> Espero no haberlo aburrido con este enorme capítulo y su extra. Cuídense y saludos.
> 
> Créditos: La imagen de portada de Gabu y Mei fue hecha a petición mía por un artista anónimo de 4chan. ¡Muchas gracias héroe anónimo! Thank you nameless hero!
> 
> La otra imagen fue hecha por SheapSheap.


	13. La revancha del comisionado Bogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En su búsqueda por localizar a Judy, Nick enfrentará nuevamente a todo el DPZ, Nick ya tuvo la victoria en el primer round contra la policía ¿Tendrá la misma suerte esta vez? Pues ahora, se enfrentará a nada menos que al líder de los protectores de Zootopia, el mismísimo jefe Bogo.

* * *

## Capítulo 10: La revancha del comisionado Bogo

* * *

Nick debía salir de la estación lo antes posible, tarea prácticamente imposible porque el jefe Bogo había advertido a todos los policías que aún quedaban en el departamento que el zorro era un animal salvaje y debía capturarlo a toda costa. Aún así, mientras que el vulpino se abría camino hacia alguna de las salidas del complejo, varios policías se movilizaban. Con mucha cautela y sigilo, logró no ser visto, al asomarse a la puerta que daba hacia el aparcamiento de las patrullas, notó que estaba resguardada por varios oficiales con uniformes antidisturbios.

   Maldijo mentalmente y regresó rápidamente pero con discreción por donde vino. Repentinamente, su oreja izquierda se levantó al oír el sonido de un gatillo unos metros detrás de él, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó hacia el pasillo de la izquierda mientras escuchó el sonido de un arma disparada seguido del ruido de unos dardos tranquilizantes que rebotaron contra la pared.

   —¡Demonios, casi le doy! Ven, ¡sígueme novato! —dijo un enorme rinoceronte quien sostenía una pistola.

   —Pero sr. McCuerno —habló un carnero igual de grande— ¡debemos avisar a todos! El jefe Bogo dijo que no actuáramos solos...

   —¡No hay tiempo! Además, está atrapado, saca tu arma y si intenta algo, dispárale al pecho sin dudar, ¿entendido?

   Efectivamente, Nick había huido a un pasillo sin salida, y al darse la vuelta, vio enfrente de él a dos policías que le apuntaban, en un intento de intimidarlos, alzó sus patas, mostró sus garras y colmillos y rugió como un animal salvaje.

   —¡GRRRAAAAAAAAA!

   —¡Ríndete Wilde! Ya sabemos que está fingiendo, verdad... ¿novato?

   El carnero soltó su arma y se puso detrás de McCuerno.

   —¡Novato!

   —Lo siento, pero esa ese gruñido y su camisa ensangrentada me da miedo señor.

   —¡Es sólo catsup! Cielos, no sé cómo te aceptaron en el departamento. ¡Arriba las patas Wilde! Acércate despacio para esposarte y ponerte un bozal, no hagas esto más difícil.

   Nick apretó su puño, luego respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y cambió su expresión por una de tristeza y de preocupación.

   —Oficial, me temo que no puedo hacer eso —dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el rinoceronte—, necesito salir enseguida de aquí y buscar a la oficial...

   —¡No des un paso más o te dispararé! Causaste un pánico enorme y has puesto en ridículo al departamento sólo para buscar a Hopps.

   —¡No tengo tiempo para esto, si va a disparar hágalo de una...! ¡ugh!

   Sin remordimiento, McCuerno disparó un dardo tranquilizante al pecho del zorro, quien se retorció de dolor, pero siguió avanzando hacia el policía.

   —¡Usted no entiende! —exclamó el cánido intentando no perder la conciencia— ¡Necesito ver a Zanahorias antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta —dijo sin dejar de avanzar.

—Lo siento hijo, no me dejas otra opción, nada personal.

   El rinoceronte disparó otro dardo al pecho del zorro, quien cayó de rodillas y empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

   —¡Por favor! —alzó su pata suplicante— lléveme con ella... ah...

   Finalmente, el cánido se desplomó por el efecto del dardo tranquilizante.

   —¿Ya está inconsciente? —preguntó el carnero temeroso.

   —Sí, es un tranquilizante muy potente, me sorprende que no lo haya noqueado antes. Pobre infeliz, Hopps hablaba maravillas de este zorro, no dejaba de decir lo importante que fue para resolver el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos. No puedo creer los problemas en los que este zorro se metió solo por, meh, una chica.

   El rinoceronte se acercó a revisar el cuerpo dormido de Nick, se hincó y le hizo señas a su compañero.

   —Vamos novato, acércate y aprende a sentir el pulso, tendremos que llamar una ambulancia si el zorro no respira.

   El carnero se acercó con más seguridad y se inclinó a ver al depredador dormido.

   —Mira novato —volteó a verlo— para revisar sus signos vitales tienes que ¿aaahhhh? ¡Argh!

   —¡Arrrrrghhhhhhh!

   De un rápido movimiento, Nick tomó la lengua del rinoceronte y le clavó un dardo tranquilizante, luego le clavó otro a la pata del carnero, los mismos dardos que el rinoceronte le había disparado; el oficial McCuerno gritó de dolor y se quitó el dardo lo más rápido que pudo.

   —¡Maldito seas Wilde, estabas fingiendo! ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡Yo te disparé!

   El zorro se puso de pie lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con sus patas desabotonó su camisa revelando que tenía el chaleco protector de Buenalana.

   —¡Es una treta, tesoro! —dijo pellizcando la mejilla del rinoceronte— Nada personal, oficial. Si me disculpa tengo reunirme con una torpe coneja. Ciao.

   —¡Malnacido! —el rinoceronte intentó lanzarle un golpe, pero reaccionó lentamente, el tranquilizante estaba haciendo efecto.

   El zorro se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando lentamente.

   —Ya que la salida al estacionamiento está bloqueada —dijo el cánido en voz alta—, veo que tendré que salir de aquí por la puerta de emergencias del comedor.

   El zorro volteó ambos lados del pasillo y se fue corriendo rápida pero cautelosamente.

   —Atención... a todas las unidades... —decía el carnero en el piso intentando no ceder ante el tranquilizante— el... zorro... el comedor... todos... atrapen al... bastardo... en el comedor... cambio... y fue... —dijo perdiendo el conocimiento completamente.

* * *

    El comedor de la policía era enorme salón aglomerado de unas docenas de mesas y cientos de sillas de distintos tamaños, encima había restos abandonados de comida, cubiertos, platos, charolas y hasta algunos líquidos derramados en el piso. Tenía un techo muy alto del que colgaban unas enormes lámparas y las paredes carecían de ventanas, el lugar parecía un antiguo comedor para presos, o hasta un calabozo por la falta de iluminación natural, ventilación y un aspecto lúgubre. Caminaba rápidamente y al no ver a nadie, aumentó la velocidad mientras se abría paso empujando cuanto objeto tenía enfrente, dispersaba las mesas y esparcía más la comida desperdiciada y algunos vasos con agua que mojaron el suelo del comedor policíaco.

   La salida del recinto estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos adelante, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron en ese momento; de un rápido movimiento tomó dos charolas y un plato hondo y se metió debajo de las mesas, un par de dardos volaron por encima del zorro mientras él se colocaba una olla de fierro como una especie de casco improvisado.

   —¡Ahí está! —gritó un caballo.

   —Miér...coles. —maldijo el zorro.

   Antes de salir de su escondite tomó unos cuantos objetos de la mesa y se fue corriendo a dirección a la cocina, el caballo y un carnero que lo había sorprendido dispararon sin tregua hacia el zorro, su mala puntería evitó que lo alcanzaran los disparos, aunque un último tiro estuvo a punto de impactar de no ser por que Nick usó una de las bandejas como escudo. Corrió más rápido hacia el área de cocina, pero una pequeña jabalí lo sorprendió tomándole de la cola con una de sus patas.

   —¡Te tengo maldito zorro!

   —¡Ninguna chica toca mi cola hasta la tercera cita! —gritó el zorro picándole la pezuña con un tenedor de plástico

   —¡Auch!

   Al instante soltó al zorro y Nick pudo escapar como pudo de ella, volteó a ver a los otros policías que estaban cargando sus armas, y luego a la salida de emergencia, donde más y más policías entraban al recinto, después miró el acceso al comedor y la situación era menos alentadora.

   —¡Es tu fin! —exclamó un puercoespín uniformado de azul extendiendo sus patas con intención de inmovilizarlo.

   Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó encima de una de las mesas, luego hacia uno de los estantes y finalmente dio un gran salto y se colgó de una de las enormes lámparas del recinto y se balanceó casi al instante. La ráfaga de dardos no se hizo esperar, pero por el movimiento circular, variable e impredecible que provocaba la lámpara, casi ninguna impactó al zorro, salvo una pequeña aguja que estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza, de no ser por el cazo de metal que usaba como casco. Nick comenzó a balancearse, saltar y colgarse entre otros cables de las lámparas hasta quedar justo en medio de la habitación.

   —¡Disparen! —gritó un rinoceronte.

   Varios dardos volvieron a volar, pero varios tiros perdidos rebotaron o fallaron su objetivo y cayeron al piso, clavándose en algunos de los oficiales como daño colateral.

   —¡Ay!

   —¡Argh, mi cola!

   —¡Pedazo de animal! ¡Le diste a mi compañero!

   —¡Ash, tenías que ser hembra!

   —10-31, tenemos dos, no, tres, no cinco ¡¿siete?! Oficiales desmayados por fuego amigo, estos idiotas no saben usar un... ¡AGH! ¿Quién fue la bestia que me dio en mi piecito? 10-31 y 10-92, cancelen el juego de Póker de la tarde... ugh... no me siento bien... cambio... —se desmayó un hipopótamo uniformado.

   La excesiva cantidad de animales con armas no era capaz de darle a un simple zorro, y ningún oficial era lo suficientemente ágil o alto para capturar al cánido desde las alturas, Nick tenía la ventaja colgado en el techo y en esa posición central, aunque no era tiempo para celebrar, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo bajaran por la fuerza.

   —¡ALTO! —gritó una elefante desde un megáfono— ¡ALTO AL FUEGO!

   Los disparos errados empezaron a detenerse en poco menos de un minuto. Al ver que la situación se ponía menos caótica, el zorro dejó de balancear la lámpara central de la que estaba colgado.

   —Señor Nicholas Wilde. Soy la oficial Francine Pennington —continuó hablando desde el altoparlante.—, lamento los inconvenientes en los que ha tenido que pasar, pero debe aceptar que esto ha ido demasiado lejos, ha puesto en ridículo a este departamento y a sus policías además de cometer crímenes por los que pasará un buen tiempo en prisión, no lo haga más difícil y por favor, entréguese pacíficamente.

   —Ah... —suspiró el zorro desde arriba— creo que tiene razón, tal vez deba entregarme.

   El vulpino dejó caer una de las charolas al piso y en seguido, varios oficiales empezaron a disparar, el cánido pudo evitar los dardos a duras penas.

   —¡ALTO AL FUEGO MALDICIÓN O LES JURO QUE YO MISMA LES METERÉ UN DARDO POR LA COLA! —gritó Francine furiosa.

   Los disparos cesaron casi al instante.

   —Feh, policías, jamás confíes en ellos —dijo el vulpino dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

   —Lo lamento sr. Wilde, no volverá a pasar, sería tan amable de entregarse por...

   —¡Un momento! Antes de entregarme, tengo que mostrarles un truco de magia.

   —¿Qué? —comentaron varios oficiales entre sí.

   —Sr, Wilde, le recuerdo que no está en posición de negociar y menos por algo tan absurdo...

   —A mi no me engañan, bajando de aquí van a hacer una alfombra de zorro conmigo...

   —Vaya, ¿qué comes que adivinas? —dijo Higgins sarcásticamente, el hipopótamo se había recuperado del susto y estaba listo para desquitarse con el zorro.

   —... así que dejen que haga mi gracia, después hagan de mí lo que quieran y sigan con sus vidas, esas donas no se comerán solas —comentó burlonamente.

   —Hijo de... —el oficial Higgins apuntó con su arma.

   La oficial Francine le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca del hipopótamo.

   —Contrólate Higgins, ¿y qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos...?

   —Pffff... ¿Y qué podría hacer? Sólo soy un torpe zorro atrapado en una lámpara a 5 metros en el aire, rodeado y claramente desarmado, ¿qué podrían perder?

   —Bien zorro, lo haremos a tu manera, ¡pero que sea rápido, y no intentes nada o procederemos a las negociaciones hostiles! —dijo sacando un arma paralizante de su funda.

   —¡Gracias oficial! —Nick aclaró su voz y puso su pata en la bolsa de su camisa— ¡Damas y caballos, niñas y ni-ñus, digan las palabras mágicas junto con el tío Nick! —dijo el zorro casi cantando y bailando a un ritmo que sólo él conocía— ¡Abra Kadabra, patas de cabra, Hocus-Pocus, Chin Pum Pan Tortillas Papas! ¡Gazelle, Gazelle, ra, ra, ra! —alzó una de sus patas y la agitó con una gran sonrisa mientras que la otra aún se aferraba al cable de la lámpara.

   Pero nada pasó. Toda la estación se quedó extrañada, no sabían qué decir, hacer o esperar después de las palabras del zorro, varios pensaron que ya se había vuelto loco.

   —Aaaahhhh, vamos no me hagas esto ahora —dijo Nick preocupado.

   —Sr. Wilde...

   —Un momento sra. Jumbo... —volvió a tocar la bolsa de su camisa— ejem, dije: ¡Abra Kadabra, patas de cabra, Hocus-Pocus, Chin Pum Pan Tortillas Papas! ¡Gazelle, Gazelle, ra, ra, ra!

   No volvió a pasar nada, un animal tosió y los demás empezaban a impacientarse.

   —¡Señor Wilde!

   —Argh ¡con un demonio! —Nick presionó su pecho desesperado— ¿Hola? Dije: ¡Gazelle, Gazelle, maldita sea, GAZELLE! —gritó con desesperación

   —Se volvió loco, ya me harte —dijo Higgins— ¡Olviden las formalidades, fuego!

   —¡GAZELLE!

   —¡NO! —gritó Francine.

   —¡Al diablo con esto, plan B!

   En ese momento Nick se soltó de la lámpara y se dejó caer al suelo mientras que Francine se acercó corriendo para intentar atraparlo, al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de dardos pasaba por encima de ambos pero sin rozarlos, pero justo en ese momento, todo el lugar se oscureció en un instante.

   —¿Qué, qué está pasando?

   —¿Quién apagó la luz?

   —¡No veo nada!

   —¡Ow! ¿¡Quién demonios volvió a lanzar dardos!?

   Como por arte de magia, todas las luces del comedor se habían apagado y toda la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. Nick logró caer encima de la cabeza de un enorme jabalí e inmediatamente saltó al suelo para aterrizar a salvo.

   —¡Maldita sea Gar...! Emmm, es decir, ¡Donadicto16! Tardaste mucho... casi no la cuento, pero gracias... gracias —dijo el zorro hablándole al radio del bolsillo de su camisa.

   —¡Lo siento Ni... diga, Zorrejo13, estaba un poco... ocupado, buena suerte y, ¡ve por ella, tigre!

   —Gracias.

   Ahora todo el comedor de la policía era un caos, ningún animal en la sala podía ver, todos excepto un astuto y cínico zorro que podía ver perfectamente en la noche y claro, en una habitación muy, muy oscura.

   —¡Se escapa! —gritó Francine— ¡No dejen que salga de aquí! ¡Auch! —dijo la elefante al chocar con una mesa.

   —Pero no veo ni mi cuerno. —dijo un rinoceronte.

   —¡Ow! —chilló un caballo al resbalarse con agua y caer al piso.

   —¡Argh! ¿quién me pisó?

   —¡Quítate!

   —¡No, tú quítate!

   —¡Hey, se piden por favor!

   La fuerza policíaca más imponente de Zootopia estaba siendo puesta en ridículo nuevamente por un simple mamífero y todo era un completo espectáculo a ciegas, mientras que un pícaro zorro se alejó corriendo sin poder ser visto, el vulpino golpeaba, arañaba, mordía y empujaba a todo animal a su paso para confundirlos aún más en las penumbras. Casi antes de irse, observó a dos mamíferos que estaban espalda a espalda, una cerdita y un caribú policía; Nick pasó junto a la chica de piel rosada, tomó su cola enrollada y la estiró haciendo gemir de sorpresa a la pobre cerdita no sin antes correr a la dirección opuesta.

   —¡Ah! —chilló la oficial Swinton— ¡Degenerado!

   La oficial Swinton se volteó y le dio una fuerte bofetada al caribú que estaba detrás de ella, derribándolo. El zorro se cubrió el hocico con su pata para evitar que su risa lo delatara. Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida a toda velocidad, el resto de los policías intentaba no matarse entre sí como un montón de animales salvajes, víctimas de la oscuridad, el caos, la confusión y el desastre inminente que se había creado en el comedor de la policía.

   —¡Maldito seas Wilde, todo fue una trampa! El desgraciado nos puso a todos justo donde quería, ¡desde el principio! El comedor sin ventanas, las mesas para evitar movernos con libertad, la comida y agua regada, fingir que estaba acorralado, ¡pensó en todo el bastardo! Cuando le ponga la trompa encima a ese... a ese... —maldijo la elefanta, quién le gritaba furiosa a una pared— ¡Astuto zorro!

* * *

    —¡Al fin! Por fin salí de este maldito infierno.

   Gritó de felicidad el vulpino que salía del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia por el acceso del estacionamiento. No le importaba hablar en voz alta, su plan había resultado y toda la policía estaba muy entretenida jugando a los invidentes. Rápidamente corrió hacia el aparcamiento de la jefatura, buscó el lugar de estacionamiento G7, se acercó a la puerta de una enorme e impresionante patrulla, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo e intentó abrir el enorme automóvil todoterreno, pero la llave era demasiado pequeña para la cerradura del monstruoso vehículo.

   —¿Qué? Garraza me dijo estas llaves eran del coche patrulla de Zanahorias, en el lugar G7... un momento...

   Nick se bajó del auto y revisó debajo de este.

   —¡Debe ser una maldita broma!

   Justo abajo de la enorme camioneta estaba el carrito de parquímetros con el que Judy y él recorrieron las calles de toda Zootopia para resolver el caso de los animales desaparecidos.

   —¡Por los pelos de mi cola! Bueno, peor es nada, ¡en marcha!

   Nick se subió al vehículo, lo arrancó, y salió a toda velocidad debajo de la enorme patrulla, sin embargo, antes de dejar el estacionamiento el auto dejó de avanzar. Confundido, el zorro pisó el pedal a fondo, pero en vez de ir hacia adelante, el auto se elevó.

   —¿Qué cara...?

   —Hola... Wilde —dijo una voz muy gruesa a la derecha del zorro.

   —¡Jefe Bogo! —tragó saliva.

   El enorme mamífero sostenía la pequeña patrulla y a su pasajero a unos metros en el aire con una sola pata.

   —Vaya, al fin dice mi nombre correctamente, sr. Wilde.

   —Espere un momento, ¿quiere decir que "Jefe" es su verdadero nombre? ¡lo siento mucho, Jefe!

   —No creo que estés en posición de bromear, ¡al menos tómate esto más en serio!

   El búfalo de pelaje azul intentó agarrar al zorro con su pata libre, sin embargo Nick lo evadió y saltó rápidamente fuera de la mini patrulla. Al tocar tierra, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que el jefe Bogo lanzó el carrito como si fuera una juguete hacia el vulpino. Nick se detuvo de golpe cuando el auto cayó delante de él, pues estuvo a casi nada de caerle encima. La distracción fue suficiente para que el jefe Bogo alcanzará a Nick y con una sola pata atrapó al zorro de ambas muñecas, alzándolo y sosteniéndolo dos metros sobre el suelo.

   —¡Suélteme! —decía Nick quien no podía mover sus patas superiores y movía el resto de su cuerpo con desesperación.

   —No tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que le has ocasionado a todo el departamento, ¡ya ríndete! —le gritó a la cara— Es inútil, todo terminó. ¿Por qué te metiste en tantos problemas? ¿En verdad vale la pena poner a todo la policía de cabeza y tantos animales en tu contra? ¿Crees que todo el tiempo que pasarás en prisión lo vale? ¿Para qué? ¿Sólo por una coneja? —acercó su rostro al del zorro y lo miró con ojos llenos de ira.

   Nick dejó de oponer resistencia, se calmó y miró al enorme mamífero a los ojos.

   —No lo sé —confesó el zorro cabizbajo—, no sé si haber hecho tantas locuras haya sido lo correcto, y realmente no sé si es bueno o malo querer volver a ver a Zanahorias, pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es que si se volviera a presentar la oportunidad... ¡Lo volvería a hacer!

   El zorro giró sus patas trasera bruscamente dándole una patada doble lo suficientemente fuerte en la cara para que el búfalo lo soltará, Nick volvió a tocar el suelo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el carro de parquímetros, intentó voltearlo pero era más pesado de lo que imaginaba.

   —¡Deja que te dé una pata!

   —¡Arghhh!

   El líder de la fuerza policíaca de Zootopia dio una tremenda bofetada que alejó al zorro unos metros atrás, Nick sintió un terrible dolor en la mandíbula y escupió un poco de saliva, intentó pararse para correr, pero el jefe Bogo estaba enfrente de él, sosteniendo unas esposas y un bozal entre sus patas.

   —Intenté ser amable contigo pese a todo, pero veo que no me dejas otra opción, tendré mi revancha contra ti aquí y ahora.

   Bogo tomó a Nick del brazo, pero este lo mordió.

   —¡Agh! ¡Ya quédate quieto!

   El búfalo pateó al cánido en el estómago, sacándole el aire y Nick sólo pudo toser de dolor y se agarró el vientre con ambas patas.

   —Argh... cof... cof... —tosió el vulpino intentando recuperar el aliento.

   —¡Ya ríndete Wilde! La diferencia de tamaño y fuerza es abismal ¡Nunca podrás ganarme en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, por muy sucio que pelees!

   —Ah... Ah... ¡Cállate, maldita sabandija!

   Nick se lanzó colérico contra el enorme mamífero, Bogo intentó volver a capturarlo pero el cánido logró evadirlo, se deslizó por debajo de sus piernas y luego se colgó a su cuerpo. El experimentado oficial intentó atrapar al zorro con ambas patas pero era muy escurridizo, el cánido se balanceó por su cintura y le arrebató las esposas y el bozal, luego saltó a su espalda y de ahí hasta su cabeza, tomando literalmente al toro por los cuernos para no caerse, lo cual también advirtió a Bogo de su posición.

   —¡Basta, te tengo! —gritó el búfalo.

   En ese momento Bogo logró pescar al zorro y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el carrito de parquímetros que aún estaba volcado. La espalda y nuca de Nick impactaron fuertemente contra la estructura de acero del vehículo, mientras su cuerpo caía al piso con su hocico abajo. El búfalo respiraba con dificultad, se dejó llevar y pensó que había lanzado al zorro con más energía de la necesaria, pensó que lo había dejado inconsciente; pero inmediatamente vio sorprendido como el vulpino se movía, levantaba su cabeza desafiantemente y se apoyaba de su pata izquierda con dificultad, sin embargo el golpe que le había propinado el animal bovino le había nublado la visión, y la pata le temblaba, aún así, el zorro mostró una cínica sonrisa e intentó fingir superioridad.

   —No te levantes Wilde —se acercó lentamente al zorro, recogiendo las esposas y el bozal que Nick le había arrebatado hace unos segundos—... Última advertencia... —dijo el jefe Bogo con un tono bastante lúgubre.

   —Ja... ja, ja, ja. —rió el zorro a carcajadas.

   —¡¿Qué es tan gracio...!? No, no... —miró la funda de su arma— ¡No!

   Nick sostenía en su pata derecha la pistola paralizadora de Bogo que le había arrebatado sin que se diera cuenta, apuntándole con esta. El jefe Bogo miró con rabia e impotencia al zorro, sabía que la descarga de su arma podría noquearlo o al menos retenerlo lo suficiente para que el vulpino escapara, además de que no tenía forma de protegerse.

   —¿Imposible, eh? Jaja, Buenas noches, Jefe —disparó sin chistar—... Jejeje... ¿¡Qué!?

   El zorro había disparado la única carga del táser, pero falló, los cables del arma paralizante salieron disparados a dirección opuesta del búfalo, sin siquiera rozarlo.

   —Maldita sea... No... ¡Argg! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Brrrrrr! ¡Brrrrrr! ¡Brrrrrrrrrrr! ¡BBBBRRRUUUUUU!

   El jefe Bogo no dudó y rápidamente corrió a esposar al zorro y le colocó el bozal en el hocico, lo que enloqueció a Nick al instante al recordar esa experiencia traumática de su infancia y por la cólera que sentía de haber sido capturado. El búfalo presionó su pata trasera en la espalda del zorro para inmovilizarlo, pero el cánido continuó resistiéndose, jadeando e intentando inútilmente liberarse mientras que el jefe Bogo esperó unos momentos a que se tranquilizara. Al cabo de unos minutos, el zorro dejó de oponer resistencia y se rindió. Estaba derrotado.

   —Debo admitir que me costó más trabajo de lo esperado, admiro tu determinación y tu tenacidad, pero debes saber cuando hay que rendirse. Lo siento Wilde, lamento haber tenido que someterte tan brutalmente, pero no me dejaste salida. Sígueme, daremos un paseo.

   El búfalo tomó al humillado zorro de la camisa y lo llevó colgando de su pata hasta llegar a una enorme patrulla. Colocó al zorro en el asiento del copiloto y luego se sentó, cerró la puerta y puso en marcha el vehículo.

   —Atención a todas las unidades —habló el búfalo por el radio—. Jefe Bogo al habla. El sospechoso ha sido capturado. Departamento de sistemas, por favor, reactiven todos los servidores de la estación. Amenaza neutralizada. Cambio.

   El jefe Bogo condujo el auto y salió del estacionamiento, alejándose del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.

   —También tengo un aviso importante que anunciarles a todos... —dijo el jefe Bogo viendo fijamente al zorro.

   Por su parte Nick ya no prestaba atención, estaba destrozado física y emocionalmente, el cuerpo le dolía, pero no tanto como saber que después de haber pasado por tanto, su mundo se venía abajo, y lo peor, esa sensación de impotencia y el saber que no podría ver a Judy nunca más.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? Espero que compartan conmigo lo que piensan de este capítulo. Ahora, como suele ser costumbre pasamos a las malas noticias. Ya estamos casi en la recta final de esta historia, pues los próximos tres capítulos serán los últimos de Torpe Zorro. Agradezco de antemano su paciencia. ¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!
> 
> Créditos: La imagen de portada fue hecha por 舵丸 (Duò wán). El dibujo feo que se ve a medio capítulo de Nick con una olla en la cabeza es un dibujo de mi autoría. la última imagen fue hecha por 赤マフラー大和 (Akamahura Yamato).


	14. Buscando zanahorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una triste coneja visita por ultima vez las calles que alguna vez recorrió como policía mientras recordaba a un viejo amigo con el que no pudo disculparse. Por otro lado, un derrotado Nick permanece bajo la custodia del jefe Bogo sin saber que pronto será ayudado por quién menos se lo espera.

* * *

## Capítulo 11: Buscando zanahorias

* * *

En un calurosa tarde en la Comarca de la Sabana, una vieja y destartalada camioneta azul cielo avanzaba despacio por las transitadas calles de uno de los distritos más caluroso de Zootopia. Dentro de esta había tres conejos, un macho adulto portando una gorra naranja, camisa verde clara y un overol azul gastado; una hembra de edad similar con una camisa de cuadros rosas y un vaquero azul fuerte, y finalmente su hija, una joven coneja de alrededor de 24 años portando una remera azul y pantalones de yoga negros, quién veía con mucha tristeza las calles que alguna vez recorrió como policía, o como una chica de parquímetros, recordó con melancolía cuando ella conoció a cierto mamífero no hace mucho.

   —Anímate Judy —le dijo suavemente la madre de la coneja—. Sé que no te sientes muy bien por como terminaron las cosas, pero no pienses que es tu culpa, las cosas a veces no salen como uno espera.

   —Sí Judy-Dudy, tu madre tiene razón —habló su padre sin dejar de prestar atención al volante—. Pero ve el lado bueno, ya pudiste vivir tu sueño en la gran ciudad y ahora ya tienes bastante tiempo libre.

   —¡Stu! —dijo Bonnie molesta con su esposo.

   —¿Qué, qué dije? Es la verdad...

   —Papá tiene razón —dijo Judy poco animada—. Ambos tuvieron razón desde el principio, fue tonto creer que un conejo podía hacer algo más que cultivar zanahorias.

   —Querida, no digas eso —su madre tomó su pata—, tú hiciste tu máximo esfuerzo, has tenido una mala experiencia, pero tu llegaste hasta aquí por tu cuenta y, me avergüenza admitirlo pero, lo hiciste sola pese a que nosotros ni nadie más te apoyamos, no debes sentirte menos importante por eso, sigues siendo nuestro máximo orgullo Judy, seas o no una policía coneja.

   —No podríamos estar más orgullosos de tí.

   —Gracias mamá, gracias papá. Lo aprecio mucho.

   Pese a las alentadoras palabras de sus padres, Judy se sentía un fraude, la conejita no podía dejar de pensar que sus palabras habían sido el inicio de una gran ola de discriminación en toda la ciudad y ahora, hizo algo que pocas veces había hecho, rendirse. Y lo peor es que se iba sin poder aclarar las cosas con cierto zorro astuto, no sabía cómo localizarlo y aparentemente él nunca vino a buscarla, probablemente él la odia, se decía a sí misma.

   —Me pregunto —pensaba Judy—... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Seguirá vendiendo Popsypatitas? ¿Estará haciendo otras tretas? ¿O acaso... habrá cambiado su vida? Por su bien, eso espero, aunque francamente, ya no sé qué creer, últimamente, he echado a perder todo lo que he hecho, a la gente de esta ciudad, mi trabajo, a la alcaldesa Bellwether y... a Nick.

   —Nick... —musitó la chica de ojos violetas.

   —¿Quién es Nick? —preguntó su madre.

   —¿Qué? ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

   —¿Nick? —preguntó su padre de golpe— ¿No habrás conocido a un conejo seductor en esta ciudad extraña, o sí señorita?

   —¡Stu!

   —¿Qué, tengo curiosidad? Si es el caso me gustaría conocerlo, quiero ver si es un candidato ideal para la familia Hopps.

   —¡Stu basta! No seas tan indiscreto.

   —No, no es eso —la interrumpió la conejita más joven—, él es... es sólo un amigo que conocí aquí.

   Judy miraba cabizbaja el paisaje recordando que por estas calles había conocido a un zorro estafador pero muy noble que había cambiado su forma de ver la vida por completo, casi podía imaginar el lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez, el Café Jumbeaux's, de hecho, lo estaba viendo en ese momento.

   —¿En serio fue aquí? —preguntó para sí, sorprendida al ver el lugar en el que estaba pensando— ¿Nick estará por aquí? Imposible, no creo, es demasiada coincidencia, a esta hora debe estar en Tundra Town si es que aún se dedica a es...

   Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando vio una camioneta muy familiar al fondo de un callejón.

   —¿Será... la camioneta del pequeño Tut-tut? ¡Detén el auto enseguida papá! —gritó enérgicamente.

   Stu detuvo de golpe la camioneta, mientras que unos autos atrás hacían lo mismo, pero tocando furiosamente los cláxones de sus vehículos y lanzando maldiciones a la camioneta enfrente de ellos. En ese momento, Judy se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, saltó de su asiento y salió por la ventana abierta de la camioneta.

   —¡Judy! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

   —Emmm, bueno —dijo la joven mamífera sin saber que decir—... ¡creo que vi a alguien! Espérenme, no me tardo.

   —¿Y qué haremos mientras? —preguntó Stu aún preocupado por el susto que les dio su hija.

   —Bueno yo... —Judy volteó a su derecha y vio la cafetería de elefantes— ¿Por qué no se compran unas paletas congeladas en la tienda de allá? ¡He oído que venden unas ricas y enormes paletas! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

   —¡Pero Judy!

   La señora Hopps sólo pudo ver como su hija corría hacia un callejón. Stu arrancó la camioneta, avanzó unos metros y la estacionó enfrente de un parquímetro. Ambos conejos bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron algo preocupados a la enorme cafetería. Entraron con algo de trabajo, pues la puerta era muy pesada para unas especies pequeñas como ellos, luego se vieron rodeados por varios elefantes y otros mamífero enormes.

   —¡Santas berenjenas! Jamás vi tantos elefantes en una habitación, creo que nos equivocamos de tienda, este lugar es muy grande para un par de conejos como nosotros.

   —Vamos Stu, no seas aguafiestas, ¡Mira! Ahí hay un pequeño! mostrador, creo que es perfecto para nosotros.

   Stu y Bonnie caminaron juntos hasta llegar a un pequeño estante vacío, tocaron la campana y de inmediato llegó un pequeño y simpático zorro del desierto, su pelaje era beige, vestía como un barman, con una camisa de cantinero blanca, un chaleco rojo y un elegante moño negro entre el cuello de su camisa.

   —¡Hola! —dijo el zorro con una voz joven— ¡Bienvenidos a Jumbeaux's! ¿En qué les puedo servir?

   —Awwww —dijeron los dos conejos al unísono y conmovidos al ver a un tierno y adorable zorrito.

   —Jeje... —dijo el zorro fingiendo una sonrisa— Se ve que no son de la ciudad, ¿Me permiten recomendarles algo? ¿Qué tal unas...? ¡Popsypatitas!

* * *

    No muy lejos de ahí, en la Comarca de la Sabana, un búfalo y un zorro, quien estaba esposado y con un bozal en el hocico, permanecían en una patrulla. El jefe Bogo, el líder de los policías conducía el vehículo con una pata y con la otra sostenía el micrófono de un radio alámbrico.

   —Ahora, tengo un aviso muy importante que hacerles sobre lo sucedido hace unos minutos en el departamento —dijo Bogo con un tono muy serio mirando de reojo a un derrotado zorro.

   Nick tenía la mirada perdida, no tenía deseos por luchar o liberarse, sabía que era imposible salir de esta situación, pensó que no había nada que pudiera hacer y resignado, aceptó la idea de pasar los próximos meses o años bajo las rejas y lejos de una coneja que tanto añoraba ver.

   —Bien, seré claro —respiró profundo—. ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?! ¿¡Acaso son idiotas!? —gritó el jefe Bogo desde su radio— ¿Cómo es posible que todo el maldito departamento de policía no pudiera atrapar a un simple mamífero? ¡En vez de organizarse y atraparlo como policías de verdad se comportaron como un montón terroristas en un convento!

   —¡Jefe Bogo! —interrumpió Francine desde el radio— Si me dejara explicarle...

   —¡Cierra la boca Francine! —gritó el jefe iracundo— no me interesa oír sus excusas, que si los nuevos reclutas eran unos cobardes, o si no contaron con el apoyo de nuestros compañeros depredadores, o si fueron engañados por un zorro. ¡Todos ustedes tuvieron entrenamiento policial, experiencia con verdaderos criminales y algunos ya han lidiado hasta con mamíferos salvajes! ¿Se hubieran imaginado el escándalo si hubiera sido real? ¡Si la prensa se entera de esto seríamos el hazmerreír de Zootopia! —se detuvo y dio una bocanada de aire— Menos mal que sólo fue un simulacro, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si...

   —¿¡Qué!? —dijo Francine.

   —¡¿Cómo dijo?! —vociferó otro animal desde el radio.

   La oreja izquierda de Nick se alzó al momento de oír las últimas palabras de Bogo.

   —Aquí Swington, jefe Bogo, ¿a qué se refiere con simulacro?

   —Bah, ¡todo fue una farsa! —confesó el búfalo muy molesto— Fue una simple prueba del Departamento de Asuntos Internos, diseñada para medir las habilidades de todos los policías pero obviamente reprobamos, el jefe Matsuda va a matarme, ¡muchas gracias bola de incompetentes!

   Del radio de Bogo salían sonidos de varios animales sorprendidos, pero el más confundido de todos era el zorro que permanecía amordazado a la derecha de Bogo. Nick no lograba comprenderlo, acaso, ¿el jefe le estaba creando una coartada? Era imposible, ¿qué estaba tramando el enorme mamífero de pelaje azul grisáseo? El vulpino exigían respuestas.

   —¡Jefe Bogo, por favor, explíquenos qué está pa...!

   —¡Cállense todos! —gritó el animal bovino— Básicamente, Asuntos Internos quería evaluar nuestro desempeño antes dos situaciones: 1. El ataque de un depredador salvaje a la estación y 2. La respuesta de los nuevos policías ovinos recomendados por la alcaldesa Bellwether. Lamento no haberles dicho antes pero mis superiores me exigieron que debía ser lo más creíble posible. ¡Pero vamos! El crédito se lo lleva Nick Wilde, quien accedió amablemente ayudarnos con montar este teatro, ¡deberían aprender algo de él, como por ejemplo no ser alcanzados por un dardo o apuntar bien! —rió para sí— ¡Desde hoy todos van a practicar 3 horas a la semana en el simulador de tiro, me oyeron!

   —¡S-sí señor. dijeron algunos oficiales desde el radio.

   Nick vio más sorprendido al jefe de los policías, mientras que Bogo volteó a ver al zorro con una sonrisa.

   —Eso me recuerda, Francine, dame un reporte de todo lo que pasó hoy, los oficiales desertores, heridos y todos los daños, cuando termines, entrégaselo a Garraza.

   —Pero jefe Bogo... —la elefanta intentó discutir sin éxito.

   —¡Es todo! Le daré el resto de los detalles más tardes, si me disculpan, debo llevar al sr. Wilde a su casa, debe estar exhausto por toda la acción que tuvo hoy. Es todo por ahora. Cambio y Fuera. —apagó su radio, dejó el micrófono y detuvo la patrulla— Wilde, voy a quitarte las esposas, confío en que no harás nada estúpido, ¿verdad?

   Nick asintió. El jefe Bogo sacó un juego de llaves y liberó al zorro de las ataduras, inmediatamente el cánido se llevó sus patas a su hocico y se quitó el bozal con prisa, lanzándolo atrás de su asiento, se movió todo confundido y luego vio el rostro del jefe Bogo, quien no dejaba de quitar una estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

   —¿Sorprendido zorro?

   —¡¿Q-qué rayos está pasando?! ¿Por qué me liberó? ¿Por qué me está ayudando? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

   —¡Cálmate o te volveré a poner las esposas! —gritó el búfalo— No te confundas Wilde, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, y créeme, nada me haría más feliz que refundirte en prisión un par de años... sin embargo, ahora tenemos objetivo en común.

   Nick se quedó sin palabras, pero en menos de un segundo, la respuesta cayó a su cabeza como un balde de agua fría.

   —¡Judy!

   —¡Bingo! No podía esperar menos de ti.

   —Pero, ¿por qué le interesa ella? Pensé que la odiaba y...

   —Claro que no, bueno, al principio admito que no le tome importancia, pensé que ella sólo entró al departamento por recomendaciones de la alcaldía y no por sus propios méritos, no sabes como detesto a esa clase de animales; sin embargo, después del caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos, investigué y me di cuenta que la oficial Hopps no era un fraude, ¡era un policía de verdad! Ella aprobó el entrenamiento regular, diseñado para enormes mamíferos, con las máximas notas, ¡después de 51 intentos! En promedio, los desertores no se atreven repetirlo después del 3er intento, quién sea capaz de repetir tanto martirio debe ser o muy tenaz o muy estúpido. ¡Pero ella lo logró! Hizo todo, incluso venció a un mamífero que superaba 400 veces su peso, ¡fue impresionante, deberías ver el vídeo! —dijo el búfalo emocionado.

   —Su admiración por Zanahorias es bastante... perturbadora, jefe.

   —¡Cierra la boca! —gritó iracundo— No me malentiendas; pero después de tantos años en servicio, jamás había visto a un policía tan entregada a su trabajo como ella, jamás pensé estar tan equivocado en mi vida, y ayer ese ejemplo a seguir, simplemente nos dejó. Wilde, no puedo permitir que ella se vaya así como así, ella está muy afectada por todo el asunto de los animales salvajes y no quiso escucharme. Primero mi equipo de depredadores y luego ella. No puedo perder más policías buenos, me fastidia admitirlo Wilde, pero creo que tú eres al único que querrá escuchar.

   —Ok, ok tiempo fuera. Entiendo, eso tiene sentido para mí, sin embargo, si tanto quería mi cooperación por qué no me lo dijo desde el principio, ¡en vez de hacerme montar todo un circo en la estación! —exigió el zorro bastante enojado.

   El jefe Bogo volvió a reír, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora el zorro empezaba a sentirse irritado con el búfalo.

   —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Nick molesto.

   —¿En serio Wilde? Si al llegar a la estación te hubiera recibido así: "Oye Wilde, ven conmigo, vamos buscar juntos a la oficial Hopps", ¿me hubieras creído?

   —Por supuesto... que no...

   —Originalmente sólo iba a fingir un arresto y así explicarte las cosas, pero en lugar de obedecer a la autoridad decidiste jugar al súper zorro y armar un gran alboroto. Tu increíble determinación pudo haberte costado hasta dos años tras las rejas, sin embargo, tienes suerte de que necesite que Hopps vuelva y porque tu teatrito puede servirme para mis propios intereses.

   —¿A qué se refiere?

   —Tu pequeño escape le mostrará a la nueva alcaldesa la vulnerabilidad de la estación y que fue una pésima idea cambiar las política del departamento y sustituir a todos los depredadores por carneros y ovejas, ¡ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá! Además, fue bastante gracioso verte sufrir por salir de ahí ileso, ja, ja, ja.

   —Vaya, para ser alguien tan enojón y gruñón tiene un buen sentido del humor.

   —Tienes agallas zorro, valor y mucho corazón, detesto a la gente engreída y molesta como tú, pero ahora, con todo lo que ocasionaste con tal de seguir tus ideales, hiciste algo que ni los más valientes o grandes mamíferos se atreven hacer, me enfrentaste pese a saber que no tenías oportunidad, en todos mis años nunca vi a nadie o tan valiente o tan insensato, y estuviste a casi nada de derrotarme; aunque no fue así, tienes mis respetos, y créeme, no cualquiera se gana eso.

   —Oh, qué afortunado soy; ahora, si ya dejamos de elogiarnos, ¿podemos regresa al asunto de Zanahorias?

   —Tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder, entonces ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo?

   —Feh, como si fuera a decir que no, ¡en marcha jefe!

   El jefe Bogo arrancó el auto y avanzó a gran velocidad la patrulla.

   —¿Y sabe donde vive ella, jefe?

   El animal bovino frenó la patrulla de golpe, Nick casi se estrella contra el tablero del vehículo debido al inesperado freno.

   —Casi lo olvido —el búfalo tomó su radio— Jefe Bogo al habla, ¡Garraza! ¿Ya estás en la recepción? ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? Cambio. Y por todos los cielos Wilde, ¡ponte el cinturón de seguridad!

   —Sí mamá... —dijo el cánido sobándose la nariz con fastidio.

   —¡Aquí Garraza! —dijo el felino desde el radio— ¿Nick, estás bien?

   —Aquí estoy —le arrebató el parlante a Bogo—, el cuerpo me mata, siento como si un maldito búfalo me hubiera caído encima, pero sí, estoy bien. Cambio.

   —¡No toques mi radio, zorro! —le quitó el micrófono del radio— Es de uso exclusivo de la policía.

   —Ay perdón, jefe.

   —¡Jaja! Lo dos están trabajando juntos, ¡qué emoción! ¿no te lo dije Nick? ¡El jefe Bogo es sensacional!

   —Meh, si tu lo dices...

   —¡Garraza, no hay tiempo para esto, la dirección de Hopps!

   —Ah, sí, sí, claro, deme un segundo... ¡La tengo! 145 de la avenida principal en la Comarca de la Sabana, el lugar se llama el Gran Pangolín. Cambio.

   —¿Dónde estará...? —se cuestionó Bogo.

   —Pangolín... ¡ya sé dónde está! —comentó Nick con emoción.

   —¿Cómo sabes eso?

   —¡Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi pata!

   —Bien, guíame zorro, llegaremos enseguida. Gracias Garraza.

   —No hay de qué jefe... ¡Oh por mis manchas! —gritó el felino alterado.

   —¿Qué, qué? dijeron el zorro y el búfalo casi al unísono.

   —¡Mi comida! El anterior recepcionista fue un grosero, saqueó todas mis cosas... ¡Qué desastre! Al menos mi colección de Gazelle sigue intact... ¿Qué es esto? ¡Una mancha de catsup en mi póster autografiado por la misma Gazelle! ¡AYAYAYAYAI! —chilló el felino dramáticamente.

   —Emmm Garraza, muchas gracias por todo, ¡cambio y fuera! —dijo el zorro apagando el radio.

   —¡Qué no toques eso! El hecho de que te ayude a encontrar a Hopps no quiere decir que voy a condonar tus destrozos. Cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo tendremos una charla seria sobre los daños que causaste a la estación.

* * *

   Judy corrió velozmente hacia la furgoneta roja, vieja y destartalada que tenía impresa la imagen de un lobo cargando a una zorra ártica entre sus patas, al llegar se asomó hacia la ventana del conductor pero no pudo ver nada, tenía vidrios polarizada que impedían ver el interior del vehículo.

   —¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba el amigo de Nick? Creo que nunca me lo dijo, espero que todavía me recuerde. ¡Hey, pequeño Tut-tut! ¿Estás ahí? —dio tres golpes a la puerta del vehículo— ¿Hola? ¡Hola!

   Judy siguió tocando la puerta de la camioneta tipo Van esperando que saliera el compañero de Nick, pero nada pasó. La coneja se entristeció, pensaba que su última oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con el zorro se esfumaba de sus patas cuando vio del otro lado de la calle a un pequeño zorro.

   —¿¡Pequeño Tut-tut!? —le gritó la coneja desde lejos.

   El zorro, al verla, se fue corriendo adentrándose a una solitaria calle.

   —¡Espera, no te vayas, no estás en problemas, sólo quiero hablar, espera!

   La coneja no dudó y persiguió el pequeño cánido, al doblar la esquina, no vio a nadie, el camino llevaba a un callejón sin salida, se dio la media vuelta algo confundida, pero delante de ella vio a un pequeño zorro.

   —¡Ahí estás Tut-tut! Escucha, necesito tu ayuda, sé que Tut-tut no es tu verdadero nombre pero necesito saber donde está Nick... un momento, tú... tú no eres el pequeño Tut-tut.

   La ex-oficial de policía vio al mamífero con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que no era el zorro de desierto que acompañaba a Nick, era un pequeño zorro cometa, su pelaje era castaño rojizo y tenía orejas ligeramente más grandes, tenía una apariencia infantil y ropas propias de un niño, una remera negra y un short azul, sin embargo, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una navaja. Judy se impresionó pero intentó no mostrar miedo, por lo que caminó hacia el pequeño mamífero lentamente.

   —Oye, lo lamento amiguito, te confundí con otra persona, si no te importa, me iré por donde vine y ¡Ah!

   —¡Atrás, tonta coneja! —dijo el pequeño zorro con una voz aguda y oscilando su cuchillo amenazantemente.

   —Tranquilo pequeñín, no quiero ningún problema —dijo Judy tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

   —Pues te metiste en el vecindario equivocado, cola esponjada —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

   Detrás de la coneja había dos zorros más, uno era un pequeño zorro kit de pelaje color miel, pero resaltaba un color oscuro en la punta de su cola, tenía lo que parecía un uniforme escolar y sostenía en su pata un garrote, arriba de él estaba colgado en un poste de luz un zorro gris o trepador, quién haciendo honor a su nombre, bajo habilidosamente de la gran columna de madera, el zorro trepador portaba un smoking color marrón, era claramente el líder, unos enormes lentes oscuros y la actitud lo diferenciaba del resto, de la bolsa interna de su saco, extrajo un revólver de un brillante color cromado.

   —Somos la banda de los hermanos zorros, entréganos todos tus objetos de valor si no quieres salir herida, rabo de algodón —amenazó el líder apuntándole con la pistola.

   Judy alzó las manos mientras observaba con detenimiento a cada uno de los pequeños vulpinos así como los alrededores. Luego dirigió su atención al líder de los cánidos.

   —Oigan chicos, ¿cuántos años tienen, 6, 7, 8? ¿No son muy jóvenes para robar?

   —¡Cierra la boca, aliento de zanahorias! —dijo el zorro castaño que sostenía el cuchillo.

   —¡Y para tu información tenemos 10 años, somos prácticamente adultos, orejas largas! —agregó el que cargaba un garrote.

   —No lo volveré a repetir pelusa —gritó el líder apuntando a la chica— danos todo tu dinero y vete de aquí o tendremos que hacer algo muy feo contigo.

   —Vamos chicos, no quiero problemas, enseguida les daré todo mi dinero, pero, antes de eso me gustaría que respondieran una simple duda, ¿de acuerdo?

   Los zorros miraron al líder, él sólo asintió, bajó el arma y se acercó lentamente a la coneja.

   —Me parece justo, pero sólo tienes una pregunta, ¡y no intentes nada!

   —Ok, ¿saben quién es el dueño de esa furgoneta roja?

   —¿Cuál, la de Finnick? —dijo el zorro color miel.

   —Tarado —el vulpino trepador le dió un golpe en la nuca a su compañero— ¡no hables demás!

   —Con qué Finnick es su nombre... —musitó la conejita.

   —Sí, es de Finnick, es un viejo conocido, el muy engreído no nos dejaba robar en su territorio pero últimamente no lo hemos visto haciendo tretas con el otro zorro, como de costumbre.

   —¡Nick! —dijo la coneja sorprendida.

   —Se acabaron las preguntas, pero a todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver una boba presa con Finnick?

   —Tal vez sea su novia —dijo el cánido de pelaje café riendo—, escuché que le gustan las chicas altas.

   —¿Un zorro novio de una fea y tonta presa? ¿Qué estupideces dices? —habló el vulpino de pelaje color miel.

   —Bueno —dijo el líder—, fea no es...

   —Ja, gracias niño, me halagas.

   —Pero, ¿por qué saldrías con un zorro feo y enojón como Finnick? ¿No preferiría ser la novia de un joven y apuesto líder como yo?

   —Ay que lindo, pero lo siento amiguito, no salgo con criminales.

   —Vamos, eres muy tierna, y estás muy bien alimentada ja,ja,ja.

   El pícaro líder dio una nalgada a la coneja descaradamente, Judy abrió sus enormes ojos púrpura como plato, erizó sus orejas y vio al líder con una cara de pocos amigos, el resto de los zorros reían como histéricos hasta que el vulpino trepador recibió una veloz patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y callando a los otros cánidos de golpe.

   —¡No me llames tierna!

   —¡Líder! —gritaron ambos zorros— ¡ya verás! —amenazaron con sus armas.

   —No me asustan chicos, ¡todas sus armas son juguetes!

   —¿¡Qué!?

   —¿¡Cómo lo supo!?

   —¡Por favor! Desde niña, mi sueño siempre fue ser una policía, yo solía tener esos juguetes, los reconocí con solo verlos; aunque si yo fuera ustedes, me preocuparía de otra cosa, ¿saben cuanto tiempo puedo encerrarlos por fingir un robo y acosar a una chica?

   —¿Qu-quién rayos te crees que eres? —dijo el zorro trepador sobándose la nariz.

   —Jeje... ¡Soy la ofi... emmm Judy Hopps!

   —¿¡Judy Hopps!? —dijo el zorro cometa asustado.

   —¿La policía coneja que salió en la TV, esa Judy Hopps?

   —¡Miente! No se dejen intimidar, somos 3 y ella sólo uno, ¡atrápenla muchachos!

   Los vulpinos soltaron sus armas de juguete, luego se pusieron en posición de ataque y sacaron sus garras, pero sus rostros cambiaron a uno de miedo cuando vieron que una coneja se abalanzó contra ellos furiosa.

   —¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

    Las calles de la Comarca de la Sabana estaban repletas de cientos de vehículos, entre tanto tráfico, el jefe Bogo conducía su patrulla y seguía las indicaciones de su copiloto, Nick.

   —Avance unas 13 o 15 calles más y luego dé vuelta a la derecha... ¡demonios!

   —¿Qué pasa Wilde?

   —¡Mire el tráfico! Tardaremos al menos 30 minutos en llegar, Garraza me dijo que Judy salía al mediodía, exactamente en menos de diez minutos, detenga el auto, creo que iré más rápido a pie.

   —No es necesario, tengo una idea.

   El búfalo activó la sirena de su patrulla, y los coches empezaron a darle paso al auto de la policía.

   —Así llegaremos de 5 a 10 minutos. Tranquilízate Wilde, lo logra....

   —No entiendo —lo interrumpió—, ¿por qué diablos me ayuda?

   —Ya te lo expliqué Wilde, necesito que...

   —No tiene sentido, es obvio que me detesta, Garraza me dijo que odia a los zorros, y desde que lo conocí en el Distrito Forestal es obvio que no confía en mi especie, ¿por qué ahora sí cree en mí?

   —No Wilde, no confío en ti, para mi sigues siendo un zorro engreído y sí, admito que en todos mis años como policía he tenido una opinión negativa acerca de tu especie, la misma opinión que tenía acerca de los conejos, o de las especies pequeñas que aspiraban a ser policía.

   —Genial, es un gusto ser apreciado.

   —Pero, precisamente una ingenua pero valiente coneja me ha hecho ver que, no todo es lo que parece, por mis prejuicios, pude haber despedido a la oficial de policía más entregada que he conocido, me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que falsas asunciones volviera a nublar mi juicio, así que, Señor Wilde, hoy quiero darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿eso complace su curiosidad, maldito zorro quisquilloso?

   —No... pero es suficiente... gra-

   —Cierra la boca, no lo hago por ti, recuérdalo. Deja que yo me preocupe por mí y tú preocúpate por encontrar a tu novia.

   —Bien yo... ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Usted también?

   —¿Qué? Quieres decir que tú y Hopps no...

   —¡Nada de eso! Ella, sólo es una amiga, no hay nada entre nosotros... no entiendo porque todos siguen confundiendo mi interés por encontrar a Zanahorias, sólo quiero arreglar las cosas con ella y... volver a ser amigos.

   —¿Amigos? —rió el jefe— Ja,ja, no sé tú, pero todas las locuras que hiciste hoy no lo haría cualquiera sólo por ver a un amigo, arriesgaste mucho, pudiste haber salido herido...

   —Ejem...

   —Bah, llorón; o pudiste haber terminado un par de años tras las rejas, esa no es la clase de cosas que harías por un amigo, ¿qué acaso no tienes más amigos como...? —miró la triste expresión Nick—... oh... ya veo, lo sien-...

   —¡No sé disculpe! Y no, no hay nadie como ella, usted la conoce, ella... es diferente, es una bola de pelos molesta, insistente, ingenua, muy recatada, no se calla para nada y muy, muy terca...

   —Ni que lo digas —lo interrumpió el búfalo.

   —... pero, ella... ella es muy alegre, tiene una extraña aura positiva muy contagioso, es divertida, es muy inteligente y es muy, muy, muy astuta hasta para un torpe zorro como yo y bueno, pese a todo lo que dijo en la conferencia de prensa o como se comportó, ella es comprensiva y entiende lo que se siente ser rechazado por la sociedad, ella es como... es como...

   —¿Una... alma gemela? —dijo Bogo con una sonrisa discreta.

   —Pffff, claro que no, ella y yo somos muy diferentes, no tenemos nada en común, soy casi su opuesto...

   —Exacto, ella es tu complemento, ¿no?

   —No fastidie, deje esas cursilerías románticas, Zanahorias y yo jamás tendríamos una relación así, somos de mundos distintos, jamás funcionará.

   —Oh Wilde, estás joven, todavía tienes mucho que aprender...

   —Ya deje toda esa basura melosa, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

   —Ah, te seré franco, hay una tercera razón por la que te ayudo. Garraza y mi esposa son muy buenos amigos y se cuentan todo, él le contó sobre la preciosa historia de amor de un zorro en busca de la coneja de sus sueños. Y mi querido terrón de azúcar me ha pedido que ayude a reencontrarse a esos dos tórtolos.

   —¿Garraza hizo qué? ¡Ese felino glotón me prometió que no le diría a nadie!

   —¿No lo sabías? No le apodan Benjamín "Boca de dona" Garraza por nada. Probablemente ya le contó a toda la estación, sus amigos y conocidos de las redes sociales.

   El cánido quedó literalmente con la boca abierta y luego se dio una palmada en la cara mientras que el jefe Bogo reía divertido.

   —Sólo fingí que me gustaba para que ese felino gordo me ayudará a contactar a Zanahorias, ah —suspiró—... yo y mi bocota.

   —Bien Casanova, pues tendrás mucho que explicarle a tu Julieta cuando todo esto acabe, y yo decirle la verdad a mi esposa, se va decepcionar... Oye —miró a su derecha—, ¿no es el edificio que buscamos?

   —¿Ah? —miró del mismo lado— ¡Sí, es ese, yo...!

   —Adelántate don Juan, voy a estacionarme, además, creo que esa conversación sólo es entre ella y tú.

   Nick se quitó el cinturón y bajó deprisa de la patrulla, pero antes de irse, se asomó a la ventana.

   —Jefe Bogo —dijo el zorro sonriendo— Gracias.

   —Feh, ya te dije que no lo menciones, al menos no hasta acabar esta misión, enano.

   —Quién lo diría, don rabietas no es tan enojón ni tan malo después de todo.

   —No te confundas zorro, en mi trabajo soy la persona más seria, firme y dura que encontrarás, ¡no se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que acabamos de hablar!

   —A la orden —hizo un saludo de soldado—, jefe.

* * *

    —¡Están arrestados! —gritó Judy.

   La coneja había inmovilizado a los tres rebeldes zorritos con una cuerda, los pequeños sólo podías mover sus patas y miraban a la ex-oficial con ojos llorosos.

   —¡Suéltanos, por favor!

   —¡Era sólo un juego, perdónanos!

   —¡Silencio! Ya que son tan adultos para robar y sobrepasarse con una chica —dijo la presa con un tono sarcástico— serán juzgados y encarcelados como adultos.

   —¡No, por favor! —suplicó el líder— ¡Si se entera mi mamá, me va a matar... por... por favor no lo haga... buahahaha. —lloró con sentimiento.

   Los demás zorros al ver a su líder, empezaron a llorar también.

   —Sin embargo, ya que no soy más una policía, voy a darles una oportunidad.

   —Buahaha... ¿de... de veras? —dijo el zorro trepador entre sollozos.

   —Síp. Los voy a dejar libres sólo si pueden contestarme unas dudas.

   —¡Lo que sea, pregunta lo que quieras, pero déjanos salir! —dijo el zorrito aún con los ojos vidriosos.

   —¿Conocen al compañero de Finnick?

   —¿Te refieres a... Nick?

   La coneja tensó sus orejas al oír el nombre del zorro y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

    —¡Por última vez no sabemos donde está, lárgate de aquí antes de que llamemos a la policía! —gritó una gacela órice macho de cuernos rectos.

   Nick estaba afuera del departamento de Judy, discutiendo con sus gritones vecinos que no habían recibido muy bien al vulpino.

   —¡No grites tan fuerte Pronk, la cabeza me está matando! —gritó el kudú, una especie de antílope con cuernos curvos como espiral.

   —¡Cállate, tú eres él único que está gritando Bucky!

   —¡No, tú cállate!

   —¡Oigan! —los interrumpió el zorro— No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito encontrar a su vecina y la casera me dijo que fueron los últimos con quién hablo antes de irse y sé que ella aún no ha salido de la ciudad, seguro ella les dijo a dónde fue, ¿no?

   —Mira zorro —dijo Pronk despectivamente—, aunque lo supiéramos, Judy era nuestra amiga y no le vamos a decir eso a ningún delincuente con la camisa llena de mugre y sangre, no te conocemos, pero por tu apariencia, seguramente tú fuiste la causa de que ella se fuera.

   Las palabras del animal bovino lastimaron al zorro más de lo que parecía. De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar pasos de alguien muy pesado subiendo al pequeño pasillo de los departamentos.

   —Wilde, llevo casi 15 minutos abajo, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —dijo el jefe Bogo extrañado— ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y Hopps?

   —¡Qué músculos! —dijo Bucky maravillado.

   —Ni que lo digas —respondió Pronk igual de sorprendido.

   —¡Llegamos tarde! —dijo el cánido preocupado— La casera me dijo que Judy se fue hace media hora junto a otros dos conejos, dicen que fue una camioneta azul cielo con dirección al este y...

   —No tomaron la autopista, quiere decir que deben seguir en Zootopia, muy astuto Wilde.

   —Ella dijo que estos dos fueron los últimos con quién hablaron, parecen saber algo pero no quieren decirme nada.

   —¡Zorro mentiroso! —dijo Bucky— Oficial, que bueno que vino, este zorro se ve peligroso y...

   —¡Cierren la boca! —gritó el jefe Bogo.

   —¡Ayyyy!

   Ambos se asustaron al oír la gruesa voz de búfalo y se abrazaron entre sí con miedo.

   —¡No tenemos tiempo! Mi compañero y yo buscamos a la ex-oficial Hopps, es un asunto policiaco muy delicado.

   —¿E-en serio? No sabíamos. Al ver a ese zo...

   —¡Cállense, no he terminado de hablar!

   Los dos animales bovinos se abrazaron más fuerte y con más miedo.

   —Así que, díganos, ¿a dónde se fue? Y más vale que digan la verdad, porque si no...

   —Ya le dijimos, no sabemos, más bien, no recordamos, yo...

   —¡Pues recuerden bien esto, obstruir una investigación policial puede costarles hasta un año de cárcel! Mas les vale que empiecen a hacer memoria o los pondré tras la rejas, o peor: me veré forzado a sacarles la verdad... por otros métodos...

   —¿O-o-otros métodos...? —tragó saliva el kudú.

   —¡Basta jefe! —dijo el cánido preocupado— es obvio que estos no saben nada, no sacará nada a golpes.

   —¿A-a-a golpes? —cuestionó muy preocupado el mamífero de cuernos rectos.

   —¡No te metas Wilde! —le gritó el búfalo.

   —¿O qué? —dijo Nick desafiante— ¿Qué hará, va a volverme a golpear hasta medio matarme?

   —¿¡Medio matarlo!? —exclamaron los dos inquilinos muertos de miedo.

   —¿¡Quieres que te vuelva a llenar la camisa de sangre, enano!?

   —¡Inténtelo, si es tan macho!

   El búfalo tomó al zorro por la camisa y lo elevó unos cuantos centímetros.

   —¡Tú lo pediste, zorro! —dijo amenazándolo con el puño.

   —¡Basta! —gritó el kúdu muy asustado.

   —¡Judy dijo que antes de irse de Zootopia, pasaría a comer en a un restaurante con sus padres!

   El búfalo bajó a Nick, ambos animales sonreían complacidos.

   —¿Dónde? ¿Cómo se llama el lugar? preguntó Bogo inquisitivamente.

   —N-n-no lo recuerdo, se llamaba "La huerta de las..." de las...

   —¡¿De las qué?!

   —¡No lo recuerdo buahaha! —dijo animal con cuernos curvos llorando.

   —¿Estás bien Bucky? —dijo Pronk intentando consolar a su compañero— No lo recordamos, era el nombre de una verdura... calabaza, lechuga, coliflor...

   —¡¿La huerta de las zanahorias?! —preguntó Nick con prisa.

   —¡Sí, esa es!

   —¿La conoces Wilde?

   —Sí, es un restaurante vegetariano, a las afueras de Plaza Sahara.

   —Pues no perdamos el tiempo, ¡en marcha!

   —De acuerdo jefe. Gracias por su cooperación, ciudadanos.

   Nick y Bogo bajaron las escaleras del departamento a toda velocidad.

   —¿En serio Wilde? ¿La treta del policía bueno, policía malo? ¡Qué cliché!

   —Oiga, ¿funcionó, no? Además, ¿qué ustedes los policías no hacen eso?

   —Haz visto muchas películas, zorro; en mi experiencia lo único que funciona es el método de un policía malo y uno peor.

   Ambos salieron del edificio rápidamente y abordaron la patrulla.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ¿no estuvo algo largo el capítulo de hoy o sí? xD Me doy cuenta de que cada vez los hago más extenso (Ayuda ToT) , estuve considerando en cortarlo, aunque tampoco quiero prolongar la historia más de lo necesario y siento que debía narrar varias cosas en uno solo, pues ya casi estamos en la recta final de Torpe Zorro; pero bueno, aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan de la aparición de Judy? ¿Y sobre la decisión de Bogo de ayudar a Nick?
> 
> Sobre Judy, no pensaba que apareciera hasta el último episodio (aunque muchos lectores me la han estado pidiendo desde los primeros caps, pero no, no lo hice por ellos xD) simplemente no lo hacía porque no quería restarle protagonismo a Nick y porque me cuesta trabajo escribir sobre ella, pero bueno, sentí que debía explorar un poco a Judy, verán un poco más al respecto en el siguiente episodio. Pero espero que este haya sido de su agrado
> 
> Me alegra y a la vez me entristece un poco al leer los comentarios de que algunos sospechaban que Bogo ayudaría a Nick, aunque me tiene satisfecho saber que dudaron, creo que se hizo un buen trabajo en establecer que Bogo y Nick no se llevan bien y en este episodio se entienda que se siguen detestando pero que un objetivo común los une, aunque descubrirán que tiene un par de cosas en común o que pueden llevarse bien sin matarse. Espero que no lo consideren fuera de personaje, pero por lo que vemos en la película creo que Bogo es un tipo duro pero de buen corazón, y bueno, también soy fan de las películas estilo 'buddy cop', es cierto que Judy es la pareja policíaca de Nick y hacen un buen equipo, pero las personalidades tan opuestas y chocantes del zorro y el búfalo son dignas de un churro hollywoodense en mi opinión jaja.
> 
> Dos pequeños agradecimientos, primero a Miss. Fenton, una constante lectora de mi historia y también colega fanficker, en este caso seguí su consejo que dejó en su fic "Maestro del Engaño" (más info en mi sección de favoritos) sobre una página interesante: la zorropedia, una web con información muy interesante de estos hermosos animales, la información no es muy extensa pero es perfecta para hacer búsquedas rápidas y aprender una que otra curiosidad, ¿sabían que hay un montón de especies de zorros? Me ayudo bastante y fue inspirador especialmente en la sección de los hermanos zorro (el zorro trepador realmente se sube a los árboles, chulada de animal) especialmente recomendable si quieren escribir una historia que tenga que ver con vulpinos, seguro les dará una que otra idea a la hora de describir a estos interesantes mamíferos. Muchas Gracias por el dato y tu apoyo continuo a este fic.
> 
> El segundo es para Jocelynlfa, su review fue bastante especial por razones que ella sabe, fue un gusto saber que leíste y disfrutaste mi historia. Y no te decepcionaré, trataré de actualizar y terminar esta historia lo antes posible.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.
> 
> Créditos: Imagen de portada hecha por PastelMistress.


	15. Una pareja explosiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una carrera contra reloj, Nick y el jefe Bogo se dirigen a toda velocidad a encontrarse con Judy antes de que ella abandone Zootopia para siempre. El zorro cruzará toda la ciudad al límite de velocidad por encontrar a la coneja, pero ¿podrá hacerlo a tiempo? ¿Logrará sortear los obstáculos físicos y emocionales para hablar con Zanahorias antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

* * *

## Capítulo 12: Una pareja explosiva

* * *

##  

Nubes negras y grises empezaron a cubrir el cielo de Zootopia, especialmente en las zonas áridas de la gran ciudad, como la Plaza Sahara y la Comarca de la Sabana. Mientras, en un callejón sin salida cerca de la cafetería Jumbeaux's estaba una joven coneja y frente a ella había tres zorritos que permanecían atados por una soga. La ex-oficial Judy Hopps estaba interrogando a esa tercia de vulpinos.

   —¿En-entonces lo conocen? —preguntó Judy emocionada— que alivio, él... fue una amigo que me ayudó a resolver el caso de los mamíferos desaparecido pero... no acabó muy bien y he estado buscándolo desde el día de la conferencia. Así que, ¿lo conocen, verdad?

   Los tres pequeños cánidos se vieron entre sí haciéndose muecas.

   —¡Claro que sí, es nuestro amigo más cercano! ¿Qué quieres saber? —dijo el zorrito gris y líder de la pandilla con una sonrisa.

   —¡Fantástico! Bueno, primero que nada, quisiera saber, ¿cómo está él? ¿Está bien?

   —Sí, sí, él está muy bien, de maravilla, nunca había estado mejor el viejo Nick.

   —Ah... ya veo, es bueno oír eso y, ¿saben que ha hecho últimamente? ¿Él sigue haciendo...? —la coneja movió sus patas intentando elegir las palabras correctas— Ya saben, ¿sus tretas? ¿O acaso ya no las hace?

   —¡Ja, claro que sí coneja! —dijo el zorro de pelaje castaño— Es un pillo que aún vende Popsypatitas y un montón de tretas más como... ¡ah!

   El líder de los zorros le dio un codazo para callar a su compañero.

   —En realidad no todo está tan bien, el negocio va muy mal, para todos nosotros ¿sabes?

   —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Judy.

   —Todo el mundo piensa que los depredadores podemos volvernos salvajes en cualquier momento y ya no confían en nosotros, y mucho menos en un zorro. Si nunca confiaron en uno, ahora mucho menos.

   —Cielos... entiendo, pero, no tenía idea —musitó la coneja con tristeza y culpa—... ¿De casualidad... Nick no les habló de mí, o sí?

   Los zorros volvieron a verse entre sí con malicia.

   —Pero claro que habla de ti, la oficial Judy Hopps que encontró a los animales desaparecidos, por supuesto, él no ha dejado de hablar de ti ni un sólo día.

   Las orejas de Judy se alzaron de felicidad y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

   —¿D-de verdad? E-e-es genial, no pensé que él, y yo, y él... bueno —la coneja no pudo ocultar su felicidad al oír que su compañero la extrañaba tanto como él—... estupendo, ¿y qué dijo sobre mí?

   —Él dijo que te odia —respondió el líder con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

   —¡Él me...! ¿Q-qué, qué dijiste? —sus orejas empezaron a descender lentamente.

   —El amigo de Finnick está furioso contigo, no pasa un día que no deje de maldecir tu nombre desde que saliste en la TV, conejita. —dijo el zorro cometa.

   —No puede... —la nariz de Judy comenzó a agitarse y sus orejas ya estaba completamente caídas.

   —Ah sí, lo recuerdo, él nos contó de una tonta coneja que lo traicionó, que no podía esperar menos de una estúpida presa, no dejaba de quejarse de lo molesta que era esa coneja, lo mucho que la detesta por burlarse de él. —dijo descaradamente el zorro de pelaje color miel.

   —Basta... —la voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse.

   —Oh sí —dijo el líder cínicamente—, Nick no dejaba de insultarte y maldecirte, dijo un montón de groserías que ni yo conocía, pero la frase que más repetía y no dejaba de decir una y otra vez era: "Desearía jamás haber conocido a esa torpe coneja" o algo así.

   En ese momento se escucharon los sollozos casi incontrolables provenientes de una coneja quien tenía una lágrima recorriendo su pómulo izquierdo.

   —Muchachos, ¿recuerdan algo más que dijo Nick acerca de la tal Judy Hopps? Yo recuerdo: ¡Tonta coneja!

   —¡Cabeza hueca!

   —¡Orejotas chuecas!

   —¡Pelusa Idiota!

   —¡Dientes flojos!

   —¡Liebre estúpida!

   —¡La peor amiga que jamás haya...!

   —¡BASTA!

   Judy gritó al borde del llanto, su cara mostraba un terrible sufrimiento y las lágrimas que intentó no derramar escurrieron por su cara y cayeron al piso. El zorro trepador y el cometa seguían riendo y burlándose de ella, pero el zorro de color miel se contuvo al ver el rostro lleno de dolor y pesar.

   —Ya es... suficiente —dijo entre sollozos—, ya entendí...

   —Uyyy... ¿qué te pasó conejita, no eres muy grande para llorar?

   —¿Es todo lo que querías saber? ¿Ya nos puedes liberar?

   —S-s-sí... te... ti-tienen razón, se los prometí...

   Judy se acercó aún con lágrimas en los ojos y liberó a los tres zorritos.

   —G-gracias chicos —dijo con la voz quebrada—, gracias por su sinceridad, p-por favor, no se metan en más... problemas.

   —Una torpe coneja que le dijo a toda la ciudad que somos peligrosos no nos va a decir que hacer. —respondió el líder de los zorros.

   —Su-supongo que... tienes razón lo la... la... lo lamento tanto —continuó sollozando la chica.

   —Bu, bu, bu, ¡vete de nuestro territorio de una vez!

   Judy no resistió más, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo con su corazón echo pedazos y una enorme pena y culpa por lo que su labor como policía había ocasionado a toda una ciudad y un gran número de depredadores, pero, a pesar de todo, lo que más le hería, era saber que alguien como Nick realmente la odiara tanto, no podía tolerarlo. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían alejándose de ese callejón que sólo le trajo amargas verdades.

   —Líder —dijo el zorro kit—... ¿en verdad ese tal Nick dijo todas esas cosas?

   —No lo sé —contestó el cánido de pelaje gris—, en realidad no conozco tanto a ese socio de Finnick, he oído que es el mejor estafador de la ciudad, pero dudo mucho que alguien con esa fama sea amigo de una estúpida presa, especialmente de la coneja que empeoró las cosas, es por su culpa que tenemos que robar, no lo olviden tontos.

   —¿Y no fuimos muy crueles? La hicimos llorar, ¿no es eso lo que nos hacen siempre los castores de la otra cuadra? ¿No estamos haciendo lo mismo que ellos?

   —¡Claro que no! Nosotros sólo nos vengamos, seguramente esa coneja era igual o peor que esos idiotas.

   —Pero...

   —Mira, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Tengo algo de sueño —bostezó—, regresemos a la escuela.

* * *

    Una pareja de conejos salió felizmente de la cafetería de Jumbeaux's cargando una bolsa de plástico llena de pequeñas paletas.

   —Stu, ¿no crees que compraste demasiadas de estas Popsypatitas? —cuestionó Bonnie.

   —Ay cariño, ¿no viste los ojitos que puso ese cachorro? Era tan lindo, además, la historia de que tiene que juntar dinero para sus 12 hermanos y su madre enferma me conmovió.

   —Cielo, eres muy ingenuo, probablemente sólo te dijo eso para venderte las paletas.

   —Lo sé mi amor, pero, ¿Y si fuera cierto? Además, no son muy caras ni grandes y creo que podremos comérnoslas en todo el camino.

   —Stu compraste 30 de esas cosas —suspiró—, pero bueno, admiro tu generosidad y pese a todo tu buena voluntad, por eso te quiero mucho —dijo dulcemente mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de su esposo.

   —Y yo a ti, queridita —respondió el conejo con una voz pomposa.

   La señora Hopps estuvo a punto de besar a su esposo cuando sus orejas se erizaron advirtiendo un sonido cercano.

   —Es Judy...

   Ambos conejos vieron a su hija salir corriendo y llorando de un callejón, de inmediato, Bonnie soltó la bolsa de plástico y se acercó a su hija. Stu se quedó inmóvil al ver dicha escena.

   —¿¡Hija, Judy, estás bien!? ¿Qué te pasó?

   —Quiero irme a casa... quiero irme a casa...

   La joven coneja no resistió más y rompió en llanto, la madre de Judy rápidamente se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a su hija intentando consolarla.

   —Cálmate Judy, ya estoy aquí, no lo guardes hijita, por favor, llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar —dijo con una voz suave mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus orejas.

   —Ahhhhhh... —Judy lloró incontrolablemente — ¡Quiero irme de aquí mamá! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Quiero irme a casa! Ahh.... Ahhh... Ahhh...

   —Judy... —dijo su padre con pena.

   Stu quiso acercarse a tratar de consolar a su hija, pero sabía que en esa situación era mejor que se quedará sola con su madre. Judy siguió llorando amargamente por unos minutos más y su madre no se apartó de ella ni un instante hasta que el llanto de la chica empezó a amainar.

   —Quiero ir... a casa... mamá...

   —Tranquila hijita, en seguida nos iremos de aquí... ¡Stu! Enciende la camioneta.

   —Sí, sí, enseguida querida, ¡En unos momentos nos iremos de esta ciudad Judy!

   El conejo mayor encendió la camioneta mientras que su esposa ayudaba a su hija a subir el vehículo. La camioneta se alejó dejando atrás la cafetería y la bolsa llena de Popsypatitas que habían olvidado. Era una triste escena y las nubes oscuras no ayudaban al lúgubre panorama.

* * *

    Afuera de los departamentos del gran Pangolín, en la Comarca de la Sabana, un zorro y un búfalo entraron con prisa a una patrulla.

   —¡Demonios! —maldijo el búfalo.

   —¿Qué pasa ahora?

   —¡Es medio día! El tráfico en la Comarca de la Sabana es espantoso, llegaremos en al menos una hora.

   —¡Jefe, no tenemos una hora! Zanahorias se va y no creo que tarde mucho en comer con su familia, hay que llegar al restaurante lo antes posible... ¡rápido, deme el volante!

   —¿Estás loco Wilde? ¡No vas a manejar mi unidad! ¡La patrulla es el alma de un policía! Si no le presto el auto ni a mi esposa, ¡mucho menos a un loco que casi hace arder una estación de policías por una chica!

   —Pues a menos que sepa llegar a "La huerta de las zanahorias" y atravesar de la Comarca de la Sabana a Plaza Sahara en menos de 20 minutos, yo soy la única opción.

   —¡No seas fanfarrón Wilde! Es ridículo atravesar este distrito con este tráfico y a esta hora, ni de chiste lo harías!

   —¡Pruébeme! —dijo Nick desafiantemente.

   —¿Acaso huelo una apuesta? —preguntó el animal bovino intentando intimidar al zorro.

   —¡Feh, no! Pero si sólo así me deja manejar su "alma", seré un placer quitarle su dinero fácilmente.

   —¡Di la cantidad!

   —30.

   —Pfffff, novato, no hago apuestas con menos de 50.

   —Quería ser benevolente con un venerable anciano, pero si quiere que me ponga serio, lo dejo a 70.

   —Que sean 100 y tenemos un trato.

   Wilde se quedó pensando por unos segundos, luego sonrió y vio al búfalo con seguridad y confianza.

   —¿Tenemos un trato?.

   —Trato hecho.

   Ambos animales se dieron las patas en señal de estar de acuerdo. Rápidamente Nick se subió encima de las piernas de Bogo y tomó el enorme volante de la patrulla que era casi de su tamaño.

   —¿Qué haces zorro?

   —No alcanzo los pedales y no hay tiempo para hacer las modificaciones, sólo pise el acelerador a fondo y no lo suelte, yo haré el resto.

   —Más vale que sepas lo que haces, si le haces un solo rayón a mi patrulla te haré pulirlo con la lengua, ¿entendido?

   —El trato es llegar en menos de 20 minutos, jamás acordamos nada más.

   —¡Hijo de...!

   —Tranquilo jefe, no le pasará nada a su "alma", ahora, antes de salir, falta un poco de música épica...

   —Espera zorro no...

   " _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... Try Everything! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... Try Everything!"_

   Nick encendió el radio de la patrulla y de inmediato se escuchó la canción más actual de Gazelle. El zorro vio al jefe arqueando las cejas y Bogo desvió la mirada con una expresión llena de vergüenza.

   —¿Gazelle, es en serio?

   —Bueno, esto... lo que pasa es que ayer fui a dejar a Garraza a su casa, estaba deprimido por lo de su reemplazo y dejé que pusiera su música. No es que me guste o algo así... —dijo nerviosamente el enorme mamífero.

   —Claro, claro. Si no le molesta prefiero algo más acorde a la situación —el zorro apretó los botones del radio de la patrulla hasta sintonizar una canción más dinámica— ¿Está tomando el tiempo?

   —Listo, ya preparé la aplicación del cronómetro, una vez que arranques empezaré a contar el tiempo. —dijo el jefe de la policía con su teléfono móvil en pata.

   —Bien, sólo una cosa más —el zorro sacó unas gafas oscuras de sus bolsillo y se las colocó elegantemente— ¡A rodar!

   El jefe Bogo pisó el acelerador a fondo a la par que Nick conducía la patrulla, un par de cambios de velocidades más y el auto avanzaba a máxima velocidad.

   —¿Qué haces Wilde? Hay un semáforo rojo adelante, empieza a...

   —Nop, esto es una patrulla de policía jefe, y esto es una emergencia —dijo Nick mientras encendía las sirenas—, ¡y tenemos prisa!

   —¡No Wilde! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Wilde!

   El auto avanzó raudo y veloz por las calles de la ciudad y al llegar al semáforo rojo no dejó de detenerse mientras que Nick esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo los autos que se detuvieron al oír las sirenas.

   —¡Wilde, maldito demente, detén esta locura!

   —Ya es tarde para retractarse, jefe, voy a llegar al restaurante en menos de 20 minutos...

   —¡Cuidado!

   —¡Ya lo ví!

   La patrulla esquivó a un auto que había frenado de golpe, el zorro sólo sonreí mientras que el jefe estaba aferrado a su asiento y muerto de miedo.

   —Fue una apuesta, y créame, yo nunca apuesto si no tengo la seguridad de que voy a ganar.

   —Ma... maldito loco.

   Nick continuó maniobrando la unidad habilidosamente y sorteando autos, motocicletas, camiones y hasta bicicletas, hasta que se topó con una calle saturada de vehículos. El jefe empezó a desacelerar.

   —¿Qué hace? ¡Le dije que no baje la velocidad!

   —¡Estás ciego o qué! Te lo dije, el tráfico de Sabana a Sahara es terrible a esta hora.

   —¡Y yo le digo que conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi pata! Aceleré, conozco un atajo.

   —¡Vas a matarnos imbécil! El camino está bloqueado, sólo queda libre el sentido opues... espera... ¡No, no, no, Wilde!

   El zorro giró bruscamente la unidad y atravesó la acera y se cambió al carril del sentido contrario, muchos autos empezaron a frenar de golpe o esquivarlos, mientras que Nick avanzaba y golpeaba el claxon frenéticamente.

   —¡A un lado! ¡Con permiso! ¡Muévanse, es un asunto policíaco! —gritó el vulpino sin dejar de tocar el claxon— Jefe, haga algo y encienda el parlante.

   —¡Maldito seas Wilde, lo que voy a hacer es meterte en prisión en seguida! ¡Argh!

   El jefe gritó histéricamente al ver un trailer que no descendía la velocidad justo delante de ellos, el zorro rápidamente giró el volante con el peso de su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, dio una rápida vuelta de velocidad y entró a otra calle entre maldiciones de otros conductores y peatones que estuvieron a casi nada de ser arrollados, antes de enderezar el vehículo, la patrulla se estrelló contra un buzón y unos botes de basura pero no dejó de avanzar.

   —¡Mi patrulla! —dijo el búfalo lamentándose— ¡Zorro! —gritó el animal bovino apretando los dientes e intentando evitar estrangular al cánido.

   —Bah, es sólo un rayón, se quitará fácil con un poco de...

   —¡Cierra la boca Wilde! ¡Esto se termina ahora!

   —¡Vea, ya vamos a más de medio camino! Y el cronómetro sólo tiene 12 minutos, lo lograre...

   El jefe Bogo detuvo el auto policíaco de golpe.

   —¿¡Jefe, qué hizo!? ¡Estamos casi fuera del distrito y a más de medio camino!

   —Te lo advertí Wilde, sólo mira el tráfico

   Delante de ellos había un gran embotellamiento de varios coches, el zorro volteó para ambos lados y de pronto algo llamó su atención, movió la palanca de velocidades y volteó a ver a Bogo.

   —Aceleré jefe, puse reversa.

   El búfalo obedeció inmediatamente y la patrulla retrocedió mientras que Nick giraba el volante.

   —Al fin entraste en razón, por poco nos... espera ¿ahora que planeas?

   —Ya se lo dije, conozco bien esta ciudad, tomaremos un pequeño atajo a través del parque —volvió a mover la palanca de velocidades—, ¡adelante!

   —En verdad no sabes cuándo rendirte, ¡y además eres torpe! El parque está más saturado y tardarás mucho en sólo rodearlo, ya déjalo Wilde y déjame conducir, una apuesta no lo vale.

   —Usted sabe que no lo hago por esa ridícula apuesta, pero si le dije que lo haré en menos de 20 minutos es por qué lo haré.

   La patrulla empezó a avanzar a máxima velocidad con un zorro dispuesto a todo y un búfalo al borde de sufrir un paro cardíaco, la patrulla estaba a una cuadra de un enorme parque urbano, un enorme conjunto ecológico de más de 500 metros cuadrados que servía muy bien como frontera natural que dividía la Comarca de la Sabana con Plaza Sahara.

   —¡Con un demonio Wilde, baja la velocidad, no lo lograremos, sólo mira a tu derecha, rodear el parque nos tomará mucho tiempo!

   —¿Y quién habló de rodear? Yo dije que el atajo era a través del parque.

   —¡Qué, qué, QUÉ! ¡Estás loco! Voy a meterte en prisión 2, no 3, no 5 años por... ¡Ahhhhh!

   Sin dudarlo, la patrulla se subió a la acera y luego recorrió de lleno todo el parque, el auto de policía se abrió paso frenéticamente por los verdes zonas de pasto al mismo tiempo que mamíferos que pasaban ahí caminando o jugando se dispersaban al ver una patrulla recorriendo un camino que no estaba diseñado para vehículos. Nick conducía esquivando árboles y arbustos mientras que Bogo no dejaba de arrojar maldiciones contra el vulpino sin dejar de aferrarse a su asiento.

   —¡Wilde, malnacido!

   —¡Pasando el río estaremos del lado de la Plaza Sahara, el restaurante debe estar a menos de 15 cuadras!

   —¿Río? ¡Ya basta Wilde voy a detener esta ¡ung!

   El zorro presionó la pierna del búfalo para evitar que soltara el acelerador.

   —Confié en mí, jefe.

   —¡Nos vas a matar Wilde, detente de una maldita vez! ¡Wilde, Wilde, con un demonio WILDE!

   El auto siguió su rumbo sin detenerse a una pequeña inclinación ascendente que parecía una rampa natural y al acercarse al río el auto salió casi volando mientras que un cánido sonreía muy confiado y un búfalo gritaba histérico y muerto de miedo, al vehículo no estuvo más de unos segundos en el aire hasta caer con fuerza al agua, el auto sólo se azotó brevemente y no dejó de avanzar. Después del fuerte golpe, el jefe Bogo abrió los ojos temblando como un cachorro recién nacido y miró que el auto avanzaba como si nada sobre el río del parque.

   —¿Río? Más bien es un riachuelo que permanece casi seco en esta época del año, ¿no se lo dije? Conozco ésta ciudad como la palma de mi pata, ¡Pero mire la hora! De la Comarca de la Sabana a Plaza Sahara en menos de 15 minutos, ¡debe ser una maldita marca!

   El auto de la policía salió del parque aún a máxima velocidad y después de un par de calles, el zorro indicó al jefe que habían llegado, inmediatamente el mamífero bovino pisó el freno y la unidad llena de golpes, rayones, hojas de árbol, ramas y mojada de la parte de abajo se detuvo casi al instante.

   —¡Rayos! 21 minutos, creo que estoy algo oxidado, bueno jefe, un trato es un trato —el zorro sacó su cartera y le dio un par de billetes al búfalo que seguía casi en estado de shock—, bien ahí lo tiene, lamento los inconvenientes, pero hey, conozco a un amigo en el departamento de vehículos, tiene acceso a un los mejores mecánicos de Zootopia, dígale que viene de parte mía y arreglará su patrulla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a un muy buen precio. Gracias jefe.

   El zorro bajó inmediatamente del golpeada vehículo policíaco y corrió a toda velocidad al restaurante mientras que el jefe Bogo miraba con sorpresa el cronómetro de su celular indicando 18 minutos y contando, el jefe dio un gran suspiro y secó el excesivo sudor de su frente.

   —Soy muy viejo para estas cosas.

* * *

    La huerta de la zanahorias era un restaurante vegetariano, visitado en su mayoría por presas y algún otro depredador omnívoro o que quería presumir su singular estilo de vida. Era un establecimiento de toque campirano y rústico que contrastaba con los modernos edificios de la ciudad de Zootopia, sin embargo era el lugar ideal para que lo foráneos coman, sintiéndose como en casa.

   A lo lejos un zorro que aún portaba una desaliñada camisa morada con manchas de catsup y desgarrada corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia dicho restaurante. No sabía si la chica que ha estado buscando por varios días estaría ahí, pero hoy lo daría todo por arreglar las cosas. Sin detenerse observó los autos en el estacionamiento del lugar y vio con dicha una camioneta azul, la misma en que, según la casera de Judy, había dejado su departamento.

   Entró por fin al pequeño edificio y miró a su alrededor buscando a sólo una mamífera. Por dentro el lugar estaba hecho completamente de madera, incluso las paredes y el piso, las mesas y sillas, todo tenía ese aire de comedor rural, como esos que se encuentran en medio de la autopista. El establecimiento estaba poblado en su mayoría por conejos y uno que otro mamífero de baja estatura, Nick empezó a tener dificultad para encontrar a una coneja en particular, hasta que por fin la vio, estaba volteada de espalda y sentada en la mesa de fondo junto con otros dos conejos, con quienes charlaba amenamente; no sabía cómo pero sabía que era ella, esas largas e inconfundibles orejas con la punta oscura, su pequeño cuerpo y esa aura de felicidad que emitía a su alrededor, estaba seguro de que era ella. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió a su mesa.

   —¡Judy! —la llamó el zorro sin usar ningún apodo o sobrenombre.

    Nick alcanzó a la chica, la tomó de hombros y volteó a verla.

   —¡Judy! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Esto... es una larga historia, pero escucha, ¡no te vayas de Zootopia por favor! Cometerás un grave error, yo... sólo...

   El vulpino se calló de golpe cuando vio a la chica a los ojos, eso ojos que vieron al cánido con horror, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas bajaron hasta sus hombros, su nariz se agitaba incontrolablemente y su pulso y respiración aumentaba alarmantemente, pero sus ojos llorosos eran de color castaño y no del hermoso tono púrpura que esperaba ver, ella no era Judy.

   —¡Ayyyyyy! —gritó la coneja con terror.

   Todos los comensales del restaurante voltearon a ver la mesa de donde provenía el inquietante sonido.

   —¡Ayyy! ¡Ayyy! ¡U-u-u-un zorro!

   —¡Lo siento! —Nick soltó a la chica inmediatamente— ¡Por favor no grites, lo lamento, me confundí, pensé que eras otra coneja, ¡argh!

   Nick intentó disculparse pero la chica le arrojó un vaso de agua a la cara y huyó de su asiento.

   —¡Maldito zorro, aléjate de mi hija! —amenazó furioso un conejo adulto con ropas de granja y un sombrero de paja.

   —¡Lo lamento señor, no quise asustar a su hija! —intentaba disculparse Nick— la confundí con otra chica, yo...

   —¡Cuidado querido, tiene la camisa llena de sangre... es un... es un...! —advirtió la esposa del conejo— ¡Es un mamífero salvaje!

   —¿Qué? No, no es lo que piensan, fue un error, yo...

   —¡Un error fue haber nacido maldito depredador!

   —¿Qué? ¡Ahhh! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

   El furioso padre de la conejita saltó a la mesa y de su bolsillo sacó un repelente contra zorros y sin chistar, roció al vulpino el contenido de la lata directamente a sus ojos. Nick sólo se quejó del terrible dolor que el líquido producía a sus pupilas, llevándose las patas a la cara.

   —¡Corran todos, es un zorro salvaje!

   —¡OH SANTO CIELOS NOS VA A COMER A TODOS!

   —¡Alguien llame a la policía, a los bomberos al ejército, a quien sea!

   —¡Atrás maldito depredador, no dejaré que toques a mi hija, a mi esposa o a nadie más!

   —¡Argh, mis ojos! ¡Argh! ¡Ouch! ¡Ahhhhh!

   Nick continuó sintiendo un terrible dolor en los ojos, pero al tratar de alejarse del violento conejo, el vulpino tropezó con una mesa y cayó aparatosamente sobre el mantel, tirando los platos, vasos y comida. El caos se desató en el pequeño comedor, varios conejos empezaron a alterarse, algunos huyeron del lugar y otros se prepararon para defenderse de lo que creía que era un animal salvaje.

   —¡Ese monstruo está indefenso, acaben con él!

   Tres conejos y el padre de la conejita se abalanzaron contra el zorro y empezaron a morderlo, arañarlo, golpearlo, patearlo y hasta saltar encima de él. Nick no podía concentrarse debido a la irritación ocular y el exceso de peso, pero en menos de un minuto, usó todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y quitarse a los conejos de encima

   —¡Por favor, basta! —suplicaba Nick— ¡Déjenme en paz!

   —Toma esto maldito engendro!

   —¡Ah...! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

   Uno de los conejos que derribó, sacó un taser contra zorros y le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica en los costados que los dejó en el piso. Nick sólo pudo gritar de dolor y sentir como todo su cuerpo desde las orejas hasta la cola se paralizaban por los fuertes electrochoques. El vulpino sintió como si la descarga hubiera sido hecha para un elefante y no un mamífero pequeño como él. El cánido siguió siendo atacado y sepultado por 4 o 5 kilos de conejos que no dejaban de magullarlo por todos lados, mientras suplicaba débilmente que se detuvieran, pero ninguna presa hizo caso a su petición.

   —Ba.. basta... por... favor —decía débilmente el cánido y con mucha impotencia.

   —Wilde, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué han salido corriendo varios... ¡Wilde!

   El jefe Bogo entró al restaurante e inmediato notó como un par de conejos atacaban sin piedad a un malherido vulpino.

   —¡Aléjense de él!

   El jefe se apresuró donde estaba el zorro y rápidamente retiró de su cuerpo los pequeños conejos que aplastaban al vulpino.

   —¡Oficial, qué bueno que llega, este maldito depredador...!

   —¡Cierren la boca y aléjense de él antes de que arreste a todos! —gritó colérico el jefe de los policías!

   —¿Qué rayos ha...? ¡Ah!

   El jefe Bogo apartó al padre de la coneja y otros lagomorfos del zorro y procedió a esposarlos, pero eran muchos; mientras lidiaba con los pequeños mamíferos, una liebre seguía saltando encima del casi inconsciente cuerpo de Nick.

   —¡Toma esto, y esto y esto!

   —Basta... basta... ¡Ya basta!

   El cánido gritó con toda su furia y a pesar del dolor y la incomodidad se levantó de golpe, tomó al conejo del cuello, lo azotó contra la pared, y sin soltarlo, sacó sus garras y lo amenazó con estas.

   —¡Ayuda!

   —¿¡Lo ve!? ¡Es un animal salvaje, se lo dije!

   —¡Wilde, bájalo en este instante! ¡Wilde!

   El zorro estaba muy molesto y lleno de ira, sostuvo al pequeño lagomorfo mostrando sus colmillos y sus garras, aunado a sus ojos rojos irritados por el gas pimienta y su camisa llena de sangre falsa, parecía un verdadero mamífero salvaje. La liebre que cargaba se había quedado muda, sólo movía incontrolablemente la nariz y lo vio con ojos llenos de pavor, esperando lo peor. Nick estaba bastante molesto y respiraba con dificultad, tenía unas tremendas ganas de desquitarse por todo el dolor y mal rato que le habían hecho pasar, pero, al hacer contacto con los ojos de aquella presa temerosa, recordó los ojos llenos de terror de una coneja de ojos castaños unos momentos atrás y a la vez que recordó otro par de pupilas violetas que lo habían visto con el mismo miedo de que se convirtiera en un animal salvaje.

   —¡Wilde, bájalo ya! ¡Wil...!

   El jefe Bogo ya había sacado un bozal y estaba apunto de usarlo en Nick, pero se detuvo cuando el zorro volteó a verlo con un rostro lleno de dolor, tristeza y derrota. El vulpino soltó en el aire a la pequeña liebre, se dio la vuelta y salió del restaurante azotando la puerta.

   —¡Wilde espera...! Y ustedes, ¡debería darles vergüenza! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Spray contra zorros? ¿Sabían que esto y cualquier otro producto que aliente la discriminación es ilegal en Zootopia? ¡Debería encerrarlos un par de horas!

   —¿De qué habla? ¿No lo vio? —dijo el conejo varón y padre de la conejita— ¡Ese zorro por poco nos come y usted lo dejó ir sin nada...!

   —¡Silencio! Estoy seguro que nunca fue su intención lastimarlos, probablemente él respondió su agresión y a diferencia de ustedes, lagomorfos torpes, él sólo sacó los colmillos y garras para intimidarlos. El sr. Wilde me estaba ayudando en una investigación policíaca, él no es un a mamífero salvaje.

   —¡Pero él, atacó a mi hija y...!

   —Pa'—mencionó la conejita—... de hecho, ese zorro me asustó, pero nunca me hizo nada, creo que me llamó Judy o algo así...lo siento papá, me dio miedo, de sólo ver esos enormes colmillos y la camisa... yo... yo...

   —Hija...

   —Judy Hopps, es la chica que estamos buscando, te pareces mucha a ella, debió haber confundido y...

   —¿Judy Hopps? —lo interrumpió una liebre con uniforme de mesera ¿Se refiere a la súper coneja policía que resolvió el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos?

   —Sí, la misma, ¿la conoce?

   —No, pero he oído rumores de que ella también es de mi pueblo natal, las Madrigueras.

   —¡Rayos! —maldijo Bogo y luego suspiró— No me gusta fiarme de rumores, pero parece ser la única pista hasta el momento. La escucho.

* * *

    El zorro caminaba sin rumbo a unas cuantas calles del restaurante muy molesto y parpadeando continuamente intentando lidiar con un terrible ardor en sus ojos que no desaparecía. Camino un poco hasta alcanzar una máquina expendedora de bebidas, insertó una moneda y sacó de la máquina una botella de leche; la abrió y dio unos cuantos sorbos, después, alzó su cabeza y se roció un poco de leche como si fueran gotas para los ojos, dejó la botella en el piso y empezó a frotarse con ambas patas.

   —¡Wilde! —gritó el jefe Bogo a unos cuantos metros del cánido— Qué bueno que te encuentro, por un momento pensé que te habías ido... ¿para qué es la leche? —el búfalo se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras que el zorro permanecía callado— Ah ya veo... ¿cómo sabías que es un buen remedio para calmar los efectos del gas pimienta...? No me digas que —el jefe dijo con una voz apagada—... No es la primera vez que te pasa, ¿cierto?

   Nick no contestó, volvió a rociarse leche en la cara y continuó frotando los ojos.

   —Lamento lo que pasó allí, debimos haber entrado juntos y evitar todo este desafortunado incidente, pero bueno, si no te importa creo que ya sé donde está Hopps, al parecer ella vive en las Madrigueras y...

   —Ya es suficiente...

   —¿De qué hablas? Te estoy diciendo que...

   —¡Dije que ya basta! —gritó Nick furioso, derramando la botella de leche al piso con ira— ¡Al diablo con todo esto! Me rindo.

   —¿Qué? Wilde no puedes rendirte ahora por un, feh, simple incidente, no creo que...

   —¡No fue un "Feh, simple incidente", es por todo! Ya estoy harto de todo esto, me cansé de buscar a Judy, si el mundo no quiere que nos volvamos a ver, ¡bien por mí! Ya estoy bastante fastidiado de toda esta basura. ¡Así que al demonio, renuncio!

   El vulpino se sacudió la cara por última vez, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando lejos del búfalo. El enorme animal bovino no tardó en seguir al pequeño depredador.

   —¡Maldición Wilde! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué le pasó a ese maldito loco mamífero que investigó desesperado por toda la ciudad, puso de cabeza a toda la fuerza policial del estado y casi atropella a medio mundo, ¿y todo por qué? ¡Por la estúpida pero noble misión de reencontrarse con una amiga, novia o lo que sea! ¡No puedes claudicar cuando estás a nada de volver a verla!

   —Pues sí, ¡sólo míreme! Ya déjeme en paz, vaya a repartir multas o comer donas a otro la...

   El jefe Bogo se paró enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

   —Después de todo lo que pasó hoy, no pensé que fueras un animal que se acobardaba al primer problema que se encontrara...

   —Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense de mí, muévase, el cuerpo me mata y quiero llegar a casa...

   —No te dejará que te salgas con la tuya así de fácil, respóndeme algo, ¿acaso ella no era tu amiga? ¿realmente no te importa? ¿por qué después de todas las locuras de hoy te rindes precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué!?

   —¡Muévase!

   —¿¡Por qué!? —exigió el búfalo iracundo.

   —¡Qué se quite de mi camino de una maldita vez! —exclamó el zorro igual o más irritado.

   —¿¡Por qué zorro mugroso, por qué!? —le gritó y lo tomó de la camisa violentamente.

   —¡ELLA JAMÁS FUE MI AMIGA!

   El zorro bramó a todo pulmón dejando al búfalo sin palabras, Bogo no tuvo más opción que soltarlo.

   —¡Perdí mi tiempo buscando algo que no existe! ¡Fui un idiota! —seguía diciendo con una voz fuerte, llena de rencor y resentimiento— ¡Pensé que al fin había encontrado a alguien que me entendía, pero me equivoqué, fui un ingenuo! Esos estúpidos conejos me abrieron los ojos, ¿cómo fui tan torpe? Todos los conejos, son iguales, no, ¡todos los malditos mamíferos en esta ciudad son unos hipócritas, especialmente la ex-oficial Hopps! Hablan de igualdad y que en Zootopia todos pueden ser lo que deseen, pero cuando ven a un maldito depredador como yo, se dejan guiar por sus creencias y te juzgan sin siquiera conocerte, y cargan rociadores o bozales mientras fingen tenderte la pata con una sonrisa falsa y...

   —¡Wilde! —lo interrumpió— No puedes dejar que eso te afecte, lo de los conejos fue un accidente que pasó una vez, no puedes generalizar a todos...

   —¿Accidente? ¿¡Una sola vez!? —dijo Nick iracundo— ¡Esta ha sido la historia de mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón! Déjeme decirle algo jefe, quizás una presa y un búfalo grande como usted nunca tuvo dificultades para vivir y congeniar con otros mamíferos, pero para un zorro la vida es un asco desde que nace, por más que luches y te esfuerces, nadie ni nada te da una oportunidad. Tenía razón, jefe, esta no es la primera y seguramente tampoco la última vez que me atacan así, pero con el tiempo aprendí a sobrellevarlo, a esconder mis sentimientos y no permitir que vieran que me hirieron. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que esa coneja entrometida entró a mi vida y me hizo creer por un momento que era posible ser aceptado sólo por ser un zorro, que no tenía que preocuparme más por aparentar; estuve buscando a esa perfecta coneja policía con la ingenua idea de que mi vida podría cambiar y ser mejor si la encontraba y arreglaba las cosas con ella... pero todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, nada ha cambiado, ¡todo sigue igual!

   —Wilde... no tenía idea...

   —Fui un iluso que se dejó llevar por los encantos de esa dulce zanahoria. ¿Sabe por qué nos separamos? ¿Sabe por qué discutimos esa vez? —preguntó el vulpino con tristeza— Fue por lo que dijo en la conferencia de prensa, me sentí traicionado por las declaraciones que hizo ese día a toda la ciudad, pero no me molestaron tanto sus palabras, lo que más me hirió fue cuando la encaré al respecto, sobre si realmente opinaba eso de los depredadores o de mí, y sólo me respondió "Ah vamos, tú no eres como ellos" ¡Ja! Hipócrita, igual que todos los demás. Pero lo que más me fastidió fue cuando le pregunté si tenía miedo de mí, al grado de cargar un estúpido repelente contra zorros y la reté, pero, su reacción de miedo y horror al verme tan exaltado y furioso fue la más grande apuñalada que he sentido en mi vida... me di cuenta por primera vez que, ella me tenía miedo desde el principio, me vio con esa mirada llena de pavor y desprecio, ¡la misma con la que me miró esa chica en el restaurante, o la liebre que cargué, o usted cuando estuvo a punto de volverme a poner ese asqueroso bozal!

   —Wilde yo no...

   —¡Todos y cada uno de ustedes me vio como un monstruo! —gritó el zorro, a punto de quebrarse—. No quiero volver a ver a esa torpe coneja jamás, no voy a continuar una búsqueda que no tuvo sentido desde el principio y no volveré a ver su cara llena de hipocresía o haciéndome sentir como escoria... ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Al diablo con todo esto!

   El zorro escupió al piso y se dio la vuelta bastante colérico.

   —¡Espera Wilde!, por favor, no lo tomes tan personal, Wilde, no te vayas, ¡maldición, Wilde!

   El jefe Bogo corrió hacia Nick quien caminaba lo más rápido que podía, el búfalo intentaba dialogar inútilmente con él, pero no encontraba forma de hacerlo entrar en razón. Y francamente no sabía cómo no sentir empatía por los sentimientos de desprecio que el zorro compartió de mala gana con él.

* * *

    A las afueras de Zootopia, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes oscuras, de las cuales caían pequeñas gotas de agua que amenazaban en convertirse en una fuerte lluvia. En los límites de la ciudad, donde no había más edificios, sólo verdes campos y un par de casas pequeñas, la patrulla del jefe Bogo se detuvo afuera de una enorme fábrica abandonada, el hogar de Nick.

   —¿Es aquí? —preguntó el jefe.

   —Seh... —respondió el zorro con la voz ronca.

   —Escucha Wilde...

   —Ahórrece el sermón —lo interrumpió el zorro alzando una pata— sé lo que va a decir, pero mi respuesta es no, no tengo las intenciones de seguirla buscando, creí haberlo dejarlo muy claro hace rato.

   —Fuh —bramó el búfalo—, como quieras. Pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Y no te preocupes, me encargaré de limpiar tu nombre en la estación.

   —Meh, haga lo que quiera.

   El zorro abrió la puerta del copiloto y se disponía a salir cuando la enorme pata del animal bovino se lo impidió.

   —Ya déjeme en paz, no tengo nada que...

   —Lamento todo lo ocurrido, espero que puedas aclarar tus ideas y tomar una decisión más sensata con la cabeza fría. A pesar de como terminaron las cosas, fue agradable trabajar conjunto a un civil, y un zorro, agradezco su cooperación, sr. Wilde.

   El zorro movió la pata del enorme mamífero y salió, del vehículo. Su pelaje se mojó casi al instante debido a la lluvia, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, no sin antes soltar un suspiro y dirigir unas últimas palabras al búfalo.

   —Gracias, jefe Bogo.

   El vulpino cerró la puerta y la patrulla se marchó tan rápido como vino. Nick caminó sin prisa pese a la fuerte llovizna hasta llegar a la puerta oxidada de aquella fábrica. Con serenidad y paciencia sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró por fin a su casa. Por dentro todo el lugar estaba oscuro, pero no era un problema para la visión nocturna del zorro, sin dejar de caminar el cánido botó sus llaves y su celular a un gastado sofá, luego se quitó la destrozada camisa manchada de catsup, tierra, agua y otras inmundicias y la arrojó hacia un bote de basura, pero no encestó. Se hincó y apoyó ambas patas delanteras en el piso y luego sacudió todo su cuerpo de la cabeza a la cola retirando la mayor cantidad posible de agua de lluvia de su pelaje. Luego se puso de pie, dio un fuerte suspiró y alzó la mirada al techo.

   —¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó el zorro con furia— ¡¿Por qué, por qué, fui tan estúpido?!

   Nick seguía gritando y lamentándose, intentó no explotar y calmarse, pero le era imposible, estaba muy molesto por cómo sucedieron las cosas y todos sus sentimientos de frustración y derrota los expulsó de una manera violenta e impulsiva.

   —¡Argh! ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita sea! —el zorro empezó a golpear varias veces una de las paredes del lugar— ¡Ah, ah... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! —gritaba fuera de sí, tenía que golpear algo, destrozar algo, no encontraba una mejor forma de tranquilizarse— ¡Soy un completo imbécil! ¡¿Cómo pude perder mi tiempo así, cómo pude ser tan ingenuo?! ¡No debí involucrarme nunca con esa coneja, no debí dejar que se acercar tanto a mí! Mi vida era más simple y tranquila antes de conocerla, debí adivinar que ella no era distinta a los demás, no tuve que haber bajado mi guardia ni un segundo... ¡¿Por qué, por qué... por qué?!

   El cánido lanzó cuanto objeto se encontraba a su paso: los trastos de la mesa, las sillas, latas de comida, ropa o artículos de sus tretas pasadas, de todo. Finalmente llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta con una patada y lleno de cólera, entró a su cuarto con intenciones de recostarse e intentar calmarse, pero la sangre le hervía y necesitaba desahogarse, seguía botando y lanzando cuanto objeto se encontraba mientras seguía soltando maldiciones con su ronca voz, hasta que, en el mueble contiguo a su cama, vio la pequeña grabadora en forma de zanahoria, se acercó y la tomó aprensivamente.

   —Grrrr... Coneja tonta... yo... yo... ¡Desearía jamás haberte conocido! —gritó Nick a todo pulmón con un profundo odio.

   El zorro intentó estrellar y destruir la pequeña grabadora, pero al intentar lanzarla su pata se atoró entre las sábanas regadas en el piso, tropezó, soltó la zanahoria falsa y puso ambas patas para evitar golpearse con el suelo.

   —"Soy Nick Wilde, gano 200 billetes al día, pelusa, los 365 día al año desde los 12, bla, bla, bla", jajaja. —rió divertida la voz proveniente de la grabadora.

   —¿Za-za-zanahorias?

   La grabadora reprodujo un extraño mensaje con la voz de Judy. La coneja repitió la confesión incriminatoria pero imitando la voz de Nick a manera de broma. Todo el odio y resentimiento que sentía el zorro en ese momento se esfumó en menos de un segundo cuando reconoció la cálida y alegre voz de la chica.

   —Hola Nick, ¿creíste que aún guardaba tu confesión? No te preocupes, la borré desde hace mucho, era lo menos que podía hacer, la verdad no es mi estilo ser así, pero también me di cuenta que no era necesario, tal vez sea ingenua, torpe y tengamos poco de conocernos, pero, creo saber quien eres en realidad, de conocer al verdadero tú. Si oyes esto quizás tengas dudas de la propuesta que te hice hace unos momentos, créeme que me encantaría que fueras mi compañero policíaco, pero tampoco quiero obligarte, sé que quizás no sea como tu sueño de ser un Junior Explorador como en mi caso, pero, creo que puede ser un comienzo de una nueva vida...aunque, eso ya depende de ti.

   —Za... Zanahorias... —dijo el vulpino conmovido.

   —Nick, quiero que elijas lo que tú más desees, pero, sin importar la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré y... me gustaría que, siguiéramos siendo amigos y que sigamos viéndonos, eres un gran compañero, un leal y noble zorro que, ha cambiado mi vida y me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera. Gracias por tu amistad y apoyo incondicional, Nick. Te quiero mucho, zorro astuto jajaja.

   La grabación por fin había terminado pero Nick se había abrumado por el repentino hallazgo, de sus ojos empezaban a brotar unas lágrimas que se resistían a salir, sin embargo, en menos de un minuto, una ráfaga de sentimientos inundó al zorro y no logró aguantarlo más y un grito ahogado salió de su hocico y empezó a llorar.

   —Judy... Judy... maldición... soy... soy un completo imbécil... ¿qué... qué he hecho? ¡¿Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me deje llevar por mis emociones!? ¡¿Por qué deje que el odio y rencor me hiciera hacer algo tan estúpido?! ¿¡Por qué no actúe mejor antes!? ¡¿Por qué no fui a buscarla directamente?! ¿¡Por que no hable con ella por teléfono, por qué fui tan cobarde!? ¿¡Por qué me rendí y dejé que se escapara así de fácil!? ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA, POR QUÉ!? ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

   Nick gritaba histérico y lloraba, lloraba como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre había tratado de encapsular sus emociones y se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a llorar jamás. Por mucho tiempo logró cumplir esa promesa, pero hoy, ya no pudo tragarse más esos amargos sentimientos, intentó en vano resistir la pena y no llorar, pero era imposible. Se sentía fatal, se sentía como un tonto al no poder contactarla antes, al haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo y tenía una horrible sensación de impotencia y un profundo arrepentimiento al haberse rendido. El cánido cayó de rodillas y golpeó el piso con los puños varias veces.

   —¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué soy tan torpe!? ¿¡Por qué hago todo mal!? ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar un poco de felicidad?! ¿¡Por qué me cuesta trabajo tomar las decisiones correctas!? ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de arruinar todo lo que hago?! ¡¿Por qué nací así?! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿POR QUÉ SOY UN TORPE ZORRO, POR QUÉ?! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

   El vulpino cubrió su rostro con ambas patas y siguió gritando y llorando amargamente. Lágrimas y sentimientos de dolor y desdicha bajaban de su rostro, mientras que gritos y gritos de desesperación no dejaban de salir de su hocico. El zorro continuó llorando y bramando sin control, lentamente se recostó en el piso, y continuó lamentándose por mucho tiempo más sin encontrar consuelo. Sin dejar de sollozar, estiró su pata y casi por instinto tomó la pequeña grabadora naranja que estaba en el piso, la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con mucha fuerza e intentó que aquel pedazo de plástico lo reconfortara, pero en el fondo, lo hería más saber que probablemente era lo más cerca que estaría de aquella coneja que sentía más inalcanzable que nunca. Sintió un enorme vacío y un profundo miedo, nuevamente sentía esa terrible sensación que por años había ignorado hasta ahora. Soledad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Tuve muchas dudas e inseguridades escribiendo este capítulo, prácticamente lo había terminado de redactar desde la semana pasada, pero estuve atorado en varios puntos del capítulo, principalmente en las partes dramáticas. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan triste o deprimente, no es mi estilo pero sentí que la historia lo necesitaba, pero no creo ser tan bueno en esto. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿No lo sintieron muy pesado, chocantes, o dramático? ¿Creen que expresé correctamente el sentir de los personajes? Algunas partes estoy consciente de que las exageré, pero lo hice a propósito porque siento que expresa muy bien los sentimientos de los personajes (al menos así lo he sentido) y el por qué de sus acciones y decisiones, aunque espero no haber rayado en lo ridículo. En cualquier caso agradeceré su retroalimentación y haré lo posible por seguir mejorando. Espero que hayan disfrutado el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic.
> 
> La siguiente actualización podría tardar un poco más, créanme que quería terminar la historia antes de que acabe el año, aún en este periodo vacacional no creo que me alcance 3 semanas para concluirlo, me esforzaré por actualizar pronto, pero en el peor de los casos espero presentarles el capítulo final de Torpe zorro antes de las primeras semanas de Enero 2017. Aunque pendientes porque la otra semana (tentativamente) subiré un fragmento que faltó por publicar: el tercer y último capítulo especial, un pequeño punto y aparte, un mini-preámbulo antes del episodio final. Espero que les guste.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente actualización!
> 
> Créditos: La imagen de portada fue hecha por キリ太 (Kiridai), la segunda imagen fue hecha por Liego y la última por Meka2201.


	16. La verdadera revancha de Bogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El jefe Bogo debe explicar a la alcaldesa Bellwether sobre los destrozos que un aparente zorro salvaje provocó en la estación. El empleo de Bogo está en juego pero sin saber recibirá ayuda de quien menos se lo espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Antes que nada les aclaro que este no es el último capítulo de Torpe Zorro, es un capítulo bonus que originalmente iba al final del capítulo anterior, pero por cuestiones de tiempo tuve que quitarlo (además de que sonaba algo fuera de lugar) Los capítulos bonus no son necesarios para el progreso de la trama, por eso suelo incluirlos al final a manera de lectura opcional, así que si no quieren leerlo, pueden ignorarlo sin problemas, aunque por favor revisen las notas finales para saber sobre cuando será la próxima actualización. Aunque no sea parte esencial de Torpe Zorro, espero que disfruten este relato.

* * *

## Bonus 3: La verdadera revancha de Bogo

* * *

##   

De nueva cuenta, en la enorme y espaciosa oficina de la actual regidora de Zootopia, estaba sentada en la silla del alcalde una pequeña y bien vestida oveja; perfumada, portando unas gafas de marco verde y usando un vestido de ejecutiva azul marino. La alcaldesa Dawn Bellwether escribía con mucho énfasis en el teclado de su laptop mientras con una pata tomó un sorbo a su taza de café caliente, la pequeña taza de porcelana blanca tenía un grabado que decía con letras negras "Amor prohibido" y tenía la foto de una cabra y un lobo.

   —¡Perfecto! Creo que ya quedó muy bien lo...

   La ovejita fue interrumpida por unos fuertes toquidos a su puerta en donde se asomaban los enormes cuernos de un animal de pelaje azul.

   —¿Quería verme vi, errr, alcaldesa Bellwether? —preguntó el búfalo.

   —Sí sr. Bogo, pase y tome asiento.

   El enorme mamífero entró a la oficina y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había frente al enorme escritorio de la ovejita.

   —¿Sobre qué quería...?

   —Seré muy breve Bogo, regresé a su oficina en el precinto, junte todas sus cosas y váyase. Está despedido. —dijo con un tono extrañamente alegre.

   La pequeña presa miró al jefe con malicia esperando una reacción violenta o de preocupación, pero el jefe Bogo la veía con la misma expresión seria y sin inmutarse. Esto molesto por dentro a la corderita.

   —¿Por qué me despide? —cuestionó el animal bovino con una irreal calma.

   —Ah, no lo sé, ¿Qué tal insubordinación y conspiración contra Zootopia? —respondió Bellwether con un tono sarcástico.

   —¿De qué habla? Hasta ahora he hecho bien mi trabajo, jamás haría algo que atentara contra esta ciudad, ¿a qué se refiere?

   —Quizás no contra esta metrópolis, pero sí contra su representante, o sea yo. Cualquier ataque contra mí o mi autoridad es como rebelarse contra Zootopia.

   La oveja dijo con cierto tono de superioridad y esperando por fin ver una reacción negativa de parte del antiguo jefe de policías. Pero nada, Bogo no se veía afectado por sus palabras, de hecho, parecía aburrido.

   —No entiendo nada de verdad, tengo suficientes problemas en la estación, el crimen y ahora los mamíferos salvajes, ¿por qué cree que perdería mi tiempo en...? ¿no sé? ¿Por qué dice que me rebelé contra usted? ¿Le importaría ser más específica?

   —¡No se haga el tonto! —dijo la chica molesta— Me refiero a lo que pasó hace casi una semana, ¡El incidente del zorro en el Departamento de Policías de Zootopia!

   —¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo o con usted?

   —Un día antes del accidente usted vino a mi oficina a cuestionar mi decisión de sustituir a todos los depredadores de la estación por mi personal ovino que recomendé y curiosamente, al día siguiente un supuesto zorro salvaje atacó la estación y ahuyentó a casi todo el personal nuevo, y usted, convenientemente reasignó a sus viejos compañeros de colmillos afilados, y después, descaradamente admitió que todo fue una farsa disfrazada de un simulacro oficial que yo jamás autorice. ¡Si eso no es insubordinación y conspiración en mi contra, entonces no sé lo que sea! —exclamó la oveja bastante molesta.

   El ex-jefe de los policías sólo rió, lo que asustó a Dawn. nunca en todos sus años había visto reír al búfalo mala cara.

   —¿Q-q-qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con una mezcla de miedo e indignación.

   —Ja, ja. Por nada —volvió a mostrar su característica cara seria—, no sabía que usted también tenía un ávido sentido de deducción, tiene razón, admito que son muchas coincidencias, hasta yo sospecharía de mí mismo, pero, omitió un detalle muy importante.

   —¿Y cuál fue?

   —El simulacro no fue idea mía, sino del director del Departamento de Asuntos Internos.

   —¿Ah en serio? No lo omití, lo descarté por la simple razón de que soy la alcaldesa y nadie puede pasar por alto mi autoridad.

   —Con el debido respeto, alcaldesa, todo órgano federal tiene más poder que usted o que el departamento de policía.

   —¡Cómo se atreve! —dijo furiosa la corderita.

   —En especial, los idiotas de Asunto Internos, su trabajo es probarnos constantemente y vigilar que no hagamos nada indebido, es la policía de la policía y créame, ellos no se andan con rodeos y toman decisiones sin consultar a nadie, ni siquiera a usted.

   —¡Cuidadito en cómo se dirige a mí! No somos iguales, y evite darme sermones, sé muy bien quienes son Asuntos Internos, y también sé que cuando toman esa clase de decisiones, siempre me llega un comunicado antes.

   —¿Qué? —dijo el búfalo con sorpresa.

   —Así es, fui la vicealcaldesa y siempre ha sido así, antes de cualquier investigación contra alguna dependencia bajo el cargo del alcalde, siempre llegaba un documento que explicaba sus motivos y la acción que Asuntos Internos tomaría, no dudo que un simulacro de ese estilo se me hubiera sido informado con al menos unos días con anticipación y no me hubiera dado tremendo susto.

   —¿Cómo dice? No puede ser...

   —¿Qué pasó Bogo? ¿Dónde quedó esa confianza? ¡No necesito más pruebas! Es obvio que todo fue parte de su plan para desprestigiar mis decisiones del nuevo personal de la estación, y lo peor, puso en riesgo a varios de sus compañeros.

   —¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Yo jamás pondría en riesgo la integridad de mis muchachos por algo tan ridículo! —dijo el enorme mamífero quien comenzaba a perder la calma.

   La alcaldesa abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta que azotó contra su mesa, la abrió y le mostró el contenido al animal de grandes cuerno frente a ella.

   —Aquí está el reporte de la oficial Francine Pennington sobre el caso: 47 oficiales desertores, todos ellos animales ovinos que yo recomendé, dos oficiales carneros fueron hospitalizados.

   —Y salieron el mismo día, sólo se desmayaron por el susto, no pasó nada más y...

   —¡No me interrumpa! 22 policías inconscientes por dardos tranquilizantes, 39 con heridas menores, rasguños, pisotones, ¿mordeduras? en fin, y qué más... ¡Ah sí! Daños materiales al inmobiliario de la estación que ascienden a más de 3000 y 200 en mercancía de Gazelle y... ¿Gazelle? ¿Qué diantres? Debería despedir a quién redactó este espantoso reporte, pero creo que las primeras cosas son lo más sobresaliente. Cómo ve, su asqueroso acto de rebeldía le costó mucho a esta estación, usted no merece llamarse jefe, sr. Bogo. Pero ya que soy tan benevolente, le daré una oportunidad, quizás sólo lo degrade a ser un reparte multas si confiesa su crimen, o mejor aún, si me dice quién fue su cómplice.

   —¿Cómplice? ¿A qué se refiere?

   —¡Obviamente a ese zorro! No puedo dejar que ningún depredador y mucho menos ningún zorro inmundo salga libre por una broma así y sin ningún castigo. ¡Confiese! ¿O fue acaso idea de ese zorro? Así que le preguntaré por última vez ¿De quién fue la idea del mamífero salvaje en la estación? ¿Fue usted... o fue ese zorro? Piense muy bien lo que me vaya a responder, porque en caso de que haya sido el zorro, podría aminorar su castigo, siempre y cuando me de su nombre, claro.

   El jefe búfalo estaba entre la espada y la pared, la situación se había complicado más de lo esperado y su carrera y reputación estaba en juego, sin embargo, no lo pensó dos veces, sólo había una única cosa que tenía que decir.

   —El simulacro no fue mi idea —dijo el búfalo con valor y convicción—, no tengo pruebas que demuestren lo contrario, yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer por una corazonada y una causa más grande que usted, pero, no negaré que el asunto salió de mi control y hubo varios daños colaterales, jamás fue mi intención lastimar a mis muchachos, compañeros con quienes he combatido el crimen, la injusticia y con quienes he pasado los mejores años de mi vida por más de 3 décadas, es por eso, que yo, el jefe Bogo, asumo toda responsabilidad de este caso. Ese zorro es inocente, si alguien pagará por todos los platos rotos, ese seré yo. —sentenció el enorme animal bovino con serenidad en el rostro y con mucha seguridad.

   La alcaldesa vio al búfalo con cierto aire de desprecio y molestia. Esa voz, esa postura, ese exceso de confianza y ese cinismo, le recordaba a su anterior jefe y a todo enorme mamífero, depredador o presa que siempre se había impuesto ante ella. Pero, dejando a un lado cualquier recuerdo incómodo, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ajustó sus gafas con una pata y se dirigió al enorme mamífero poniendo los codos en su escritorio y ambas pezuñas en su mentón.

   —Bien, ¿se cree el muy heróico, no sr. Bogo? En ese caso, mi opinión no ha cambiado, lárguese de mi oficina y recoja sus cosas de la estación antes de que mande a llamar a policías de ver...

   De repente, la enorme puerta del despacho de Bellwether se abrieron de golpe.

   —¿Qué cara...? —dijo la alcaldesa genuinamente sorprendida.

   —¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Alcalde! ¿Quisiera tomar una copa con este humildededededede servidor?

   Él causante de tanto alboroto era un pequeño pero viejo tanuki, un mamífero canino de pelaje café que parecía más mapache que un perro, usaba una enorme gabardina negra con bordes amarillos y rojos, una bufanda blanca que rodeaba su cuello, un traje de oficina desaliñado azul marino y portaba unos grandes lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos. En la pata derecha llevaba un pequeño portafolios gris.

   —¿Qué dice Alcalde? ¿Alcalde? —preguntó el tanuki con un extraño acento extranjero.

   —¿¡Quién rayos es usted y por qué irrumpe así en mi oficina!? —gritó histérica la ovejita.

   —No puede s-s-ser... ¡J-j-jefe Matsuda! —dijo el enorme búfalo con la voz entrecortada.

   La pequeña mamífera ovina se levantó de su silla furiosa mientras que el animal bovino miró con miedo y asombro al viejo cánido.

   —¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que al bueno para nada del jefe Bogo y esta dulce damita es... ¡No puede ser! ¿Eres tú, pequeña Bell? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

   —¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Quién diantres es usted?

   —Srita Bellwether, él es... —dijo el búfalo sin poder terminar su frase.

   —¿Ya te olvidaste de este viejo, pequeña Bell? ¡Soy yo, tu querido tío, el jefe Matsuda!

   —Uggghhh —gimió Dawn al percibir un aroma desagradable viniendo del animal de gafas oscuras— ¿acaso salió de un bar? ¡Apesta a alcohol y humo! Dudo mucho conocer a alguien tan desagradable como usted, así que largo de mi...

   —Ahhhh, pequeña Bell, me partes el corazón... —interrumpió el anciano— pero ya tendremos tiempo de volvernos a conocer; me enteré que el Leonzález fue removido de su cargo y con todo ese alboroto no tuve tiempo de ver al nuevo alcalde, así que, si no te molesta vine a llevarme a tu nuevo jefe a tomar unos tragos juntos, veo que pese al cambio de administración aún sigues de secretaría en la alcaldía, es bueno saberlo.

   —¿Secre...? ¿¡Secretaria!? —cuestionó furiosa la corderita y apretando los dientes para evitar explotar contra el perro mapache.

   —No tengo idea de por qué estás sentada en la silla del nuevo alcalde, pero tranquila, guardaré tu secreto, pero si no te importa, me gustaría que me trajera una taza de tu café más fuerte, la cabeza me mata por esta cruda y...

   —¡BASTA! ¡No soy ninguna secretaria ni trabajadora cualquiera para traerle café a nadie! ¡Soy la alcaldesa de Zootopia, Dawn Bellwether! ¿¡Quién se cree usted, viejo grosero!?

   —¿Alcaldesa dijo? ¡Jefe Bogo! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Acaso es una de tus bromas, cabeza de cuerno? Por qué sabes muy bien lo que pienso de las bromas dedededede mal gusto —dijo el tanuki tronando los puños.

   —¡No, no para nada jefe Matsuda! —dijo el búfalo con cierto temor— La srta. Bellwether se volvió la nueva alcaldesa tras el encarcelamiento de Leonzález, ¿acaso no lo sabía?

   —¡Así es! —recalcó molesta Dawn.

   —Ah, lo siento, he estado ocupado con el trabajo en el departamento, vine con la intención de conocer al nuevo alcalde e invitarlo a beber unas cuantas copas en el bar de Otose para socializar un rato, pero pensé que el nuevo regidor de Zootopia era más... grande y feroz, no tiene caso invitar a beber a una fina y delicada flor como usted.

   —¡Pues no! —bramó colérica la corderita— ¡La nueva alcaldesa es una pequeña presa, pero mejor y más eficiente que los alcaldes anteriores a mí! Si sólo vino a mi oficina por algo tan estúpido, mejor lárguese antes de que llamé a mis...!

   —¡Alcaldesa Bellwether! —la interrumpió Bogo— ¿Acaso no conoce al jefe Matsuda? ¡Él es el director del Departamento de Asuntos Internos!

   —¿Qué, éste ebrio es QUIÉN? —preguntó la chica asombrada— Bueno... ahora que lo dice —la oveja acomodó sus gafas— me parece vagamente familiar...

   —¡Ah, pequeña Bell, comienza a acordarte de mí, que felicicicicicicicidad!

   —No realmente, pero supongo que si es el director de Asuntos Internos, usted me ayudará a aclarar un pequeño problema con el sr. Bogo.

   —Oh, esto será interesante —dijo el tanuki con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

   —Tome asiento sr. Matsuda.

   —Con mucho gusto, pequeña Bell.

   —¡Y deje de llamarme pequeña Bell!

   —Como usted diga, Bell-chan.

   —¡Tampoco!

   —¿Bell-sama le parece más apropiado?

   La oveja se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara.

   —¡Bellwether, refiérase a mí como alcaldesa Bellwether!

   —¡Vamos pequeña Bell, te encantaba cuando te...!

   —¡Basta! Mejor olvídelo, llámeme como quiera, ¡pero tomé asiento de una maldita vez!

   —Oh, pequeña Bell, no es necesario decir groserías, se ve mal en una chica linda como usted.

   La alcaldesa agitó los dedos en su escritorio con impaciencia.

   —Siéntese por favor —musitó la pequeña presa apretando los dientes.

   —A la orden —dijo haciendo una reverencia—. Ya la oíste Bogo, muévete, ese es mi lugar.

   —¿De qué habla? Hay un asiento vacío justo al lado.

   El anciano inclinó la cabeza, bajó sus gafas y vio al búfalo directamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante.

   —Contaré hasta 3 para quitarte de mi lugar —dijo con un tono asesino.

   —Jefe Matsuda, es sólo un lugar, no creo que...

   —1...

   El búfalo vio al pequeño cánido con temor mientras la regidora de Zootopia veía incrédula dicha escena, el jefe Bogo mostrando miedo de un pequeño y viejo animal como el jefe Matsuda.

   —Ah, está bien, usted ganaaaaaaaaaaa.... ¡AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!

   Con una increíble e inesperada fuerza, el pequeño perro mapache sujetó al jefe Bogo de la pata, lo derribó de su asiento y lo tiró al piso, estremeciendo toda la oficina debido al enorme peso del búfalo, la alcaldesa vio la escena atónita, no esperaba ver algo tan irreal, agitó su cabeza y ese asombro se volvió enojo.

   —¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¿¡Acaso son bestias o qué!?

   —Te lo advertí, imbécil —dijo el tanuki mientras veía con desprecio al búfalo.

   —¡Jefe Matsuda, p-p-pero usted sólo contó hasta el uno!

   —¡Idiota! —dijo el anciano con un tono serio— un policía sólo necesita oír el 1 para actuar y no espera los otros números, pensé haberte enseñado eso hace años en la academia... ¡Deja de mirarme como un tarado! ¡Párate del suelo y siéntate! —ordenó el cánido.

   —S-s-sí señor.

   El jefe Matsuda se sentó la silla donde Bogo se había sentado inicialmente mientras que el búfalo se paró e hizo lo mismo en la silla contigua, La alcaldesa estaba consternada por el increíble espectáculo.

   —En fin, si no le molesta, estaba a punto de despedir al jefe Bogo por insubordinación...

   —¿¡Despedir!? Jajaja, ¡Espléndido! —gritó el jefe Matsuda con alegría— Bogo Bogo, Bogo, ¿Es cierto lo que escuchan mis oídos? ¡Al fin van a despedirte! y dígame, ¿qué hizo este buey ahora? Desde hace años tengo ganas de sacar a este idiota de mi viejo puesto como jefe en el Departamento de Policías de Zootopia por su ineptitud, desde que le relegué el cargo de jefe no ha dejado de deshonrar la responsabilidad que le dí como líder de la fuerza policial de Zootopia.

   —¡Hey! —se quejó el búfalo— Llevó más de 30 años haciendo un buen trabajo en...

   —¿Buen trabajo dices? —cuestionó el anciano mamífero— ¿Le dices buen trabajo al espectáculo de hace una semana? ¡Se me ocurrió una idea genial para poner a prueba a tus muchachos sobre un mamífero salvaje y tú y tus policías no pudieron lidiar con él! Qué vergüenza Bogo , que....

   —U-u-un momento —interrumpió Bellwether— ¿Quiere decir que el simulacro del animal salvaje en la estación...? ¡¿Fue su idea?!

   —¡Desde luego! —dijo el tanuki muy confiado.

   —¡Je-je-jefe Matsuda no creo que...!

   —¡Cállate cachorro! Mami y papi están hablando —lo silenció el pequeño depredador—. ¡Todo fue mi idea! Verá, a los jefes de nivel federal les preocupa cómo está manejando el asunto de los depredadores salvajes, queremos tener el menor número de heridos, así que se me ocurrió hacer una simulación sorpresa para evaluar a los policías, incluyendo a los reclutas ovinos sin entrenamiento que usted impuso.

   —¡Eso es mentira! ¿Por qué no fue avisada con anticipación? ¡Todo fue culpa de Bogo! ¿Por qué lo protege?

   —¿Proteger? ¿Yo? ¿A este remedo de jefe? No me insulte, pequeña Bell. Si por mi dependiera, sacaría a patadas a este pedazo de res de mi querido DPZ, pero lo cierto es que toda la operación fue mi idea, de hecho, ese chacal era...

   —Zorro... —interrumpió Bogo.

   —Sí, sí, zorro, dije zorro, ¡no me vuelvas a interrumumumumumumumumumpir! Ejem, como le decía, ese cachorro era uno de mis agentes encubierto del Departamento de Asuntos Internos; fue un perfecto trabajo coordinado en colaboración entre él, Bogo y su servidor para montar el perfecto simulacro de un animal salvaje, y como puede leer en su reporte, fue un total fracaso, los policías, especialmente esas ovejitas, no estaban capacitadas para lidiar con un animal salvaje, ni siquiera para uno falso como ese lobo.

   —¡Zorro!

   —¡Cállate! ¡Lobo, zorro, chacal, es lo mismo y...!

   —¿Ah sí? —interrumpió la ovejita— ¿Y cómo sabía lo de los oficiales ovinos? El único que sabía sobre los oficiales que recomendé ese día era el jefe Bogo y yo.

   El jefe Matsuda mantenía con un semblante serio, hasta que se echó a reír.

   —¿De qué se ríe?

   —Este intento de jefe —mencionó señalando a Bogo— me llamó para decirme sobre el nuevo personal ovino un día antes del simulacro, o sea el mismo día que usted le dijo...

   —¡¿Bogo hizo QUÉ?! —exclamó la alcaldesa bastante furiosa.

   —Esta decisión preocupó a mis superiores, así que acordamos adelantar el simulacro, es por esa razón que no pude mandar el aviso antes, ¡ah! y porque he estado ocupado, por eso vine hoy, quería llevarme al nuevo alcalde a tomar y darle esto mientras bebíamos en el bar, como decimos nosotros: "Matar dos pápápápájaros de un tiro". Aquí tiene.

   Del portafolio, el pequeño depredador sacó una hoja que entregó a la alcaldesa, de inmediato Dawn se la arrebató y leyó rápidamente el contenido, luego vio furiosa al búfalo.

   —Usted... tiene razón, no fue idea de... Bogo, sino suya.

   —Efectivamente, un torpe búfalo como él no tendría una genial idea como esa...

   —¡Oiga! —replicó el búfalo.

   —Le dejaré una copia, tengo más en mi oficina.

   La alcaldesa vio incrédula la hoja, todo parecía en orden y su plan de deshacerse de Bogo se había frustrado. Estaba muy molesta.

   —Me disculpo por no enviarla antes, mi departamento es un caos desde lo de Leónzalez, estamos investigando otros posibles cómplices pero bueno, eso es información clasificada, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más, pequequequequequeña Bell?

   —No, ya es todo, ¡Y deje de llamarme pequeña Bell!

   —Vamos pequeña Bell ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Antes no eras así, recuerdo que nos conocimos hace unos 4 años cuando Leodoro se volvió el regidor de Zootopia, en aquel entonces eras una chica muy alegre, amable y respetuosa, te veías tan feliz atendiendo todo lo que te decía el antiguo alcalde... ah, parecías enamorada de...

   —¡Ca-cállese! No lo diga ni de broma —interrumpió Bellwether

   El jefe Bogo miró con asombro a su jefe directo mientras que el tanuki sonrió complacido.

   —Jefe Matsuda —advirtió el búfalo a su superior— no creo que deba hablar de ese tema con la alcaldesa...

   —¡Cállatetetetete, cachorro! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡En verdad estabas enamorada de él, pequeña Bell!

   —¡No, no, no es cierto! ¡Cierre el hocico!

   —Sí, recuerdo que tu misma me confesaste que estabas perdidamente enamorada de ese enorme león ja,ja,ja.

   —¿En serio? —rió discretamente el búfalo.

   —¡Cla-cla-claro que no! ¡Es mentira!

   —Oh, quizás sea viejo, pero recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó el primer día que nos conocimos. Antes de entrar a su oficina, me pediste que le entregara unos pastelitos que tu misma le preparaste a ese pillo de Leonzález, y por lo que me comentó Leodoro ese día, no era la primera vez que le mostrabas esa clase de detalles jojojo, eras toda una chica detallista y cariñiosa para tu jefe, pequeña Bell —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

   —¡Baaaaaaaaa... baaaa... ya basta!

   La alcaldesa de Zootopia hizo un fuerte balido característico de una oveja para tratar de parar al imprudente tanuki mientras que su rostro mostraba unas mejillas ruborizadas a causa de la vergüenza y la pena.

   —Estabas tan feliz ese día, al salir de su despacho me preguntaste que si le había gustado a Leonzález y mientras charlamos salió el tema de que estabas perdidamente enamorada de tu jefe, como en las novelas y...

   —¡Dije que ya basta! —gritó muerta de la pena la pequeña presa— ¡Suficiente! ¡Lárguese de mi oficina! ¡AHORA!

   —Pero pequeña Bell, ¿por qué...?

   —¡LARGO Y NO VUELVA A LLAMARME PEQUEÑA BELL O DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA A MENOS QUE SEA DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA! ¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO! —bramó la pequeña corderita con la voz más potente pero aguda que una mamífera ovina pudiera pronunciar.

   —Huy... que caracter...

   El perro mapache no tuvo más opción que levantarse de su asiento y caminar sin prisa hasta la salida de la oficina de la alcaldesa, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta por fuera, el viejo cánido se inclinó e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

   —Adiós jefe Bogo, adiós pequeña... ¡AYYY!

   El tanuki esquivó con suerte una engrapadora que estuvo apunto de darle en la cabeza pero azotó con la puerta.

   —¡LARGO!

   —Lo lamento pe... alcaldesa Bellwether, no volveré a llamarla pequeña Be... ¡Wahhhh! ¡Auch! ¡Ugh!

   Bellwether continuó lanzando artículos de oficina a Matsuda, le arrojó una cinta adhesiva, un peluche en forma de oveja y hasta un pisapapeles para tratar de callar al director de Asuntos Internos y obligarlo a salir de su oficina. El anciano abandonó por fin la oficina de la alcaldesa dejando a Bogo y a la oveja solos.

   —Ah... ah... ah... —respiró la corderita con dificultad— ejem, ¿sigue aquí jefe Bogo? —dijo con una voz más o menos calmada.

   —Bueno, no me dio ninguna orden, y una vez aclarado lo del simulacro, pensé que...

   —Lamento el malentendido jefe Bogo, ya quedó claro que el incidente del zorro fue idea del viejo ese y no de usted, así que no voy a despedirlo... aún.

   —¿Qué?

   —Eso ya depende de cómo se comporte desde ahora.

   —¿A qué se refiere, alcaldesa?

   —Si lo que dijo ese lunático de Matsuda es cierto, usted fue con él a hablarle sobre mi plan para cambiar a los depredadores de la policía por ovejas.

   —Bueno, no sabía que era un secreto...

   —¡Mucho cuidado Bogo! —dijo señalando al búfalo con un dedo— Está jugando con fuego, si quiere conservar su puesto, le recomiendo que se mantenga al margen y no se pase de listo. De ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa que yo le comenté no debe salir de esta oficina, si no quiere que lo degrade o lo retire de su cargo, será mejor que se comporte como un buen jefe que sólo obedezca mis órdenes, ¿fui lo bastante clara?

   —Con el debido respeto, alcaldesa Bellwether...

   El jefe Bogo se paró de su asiento molesto y apoyó ambas patas en el escritorio de la oveja mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos con un semblante serio, el cual intimidó a la pequeña mamífera ovina.

   —Quiero que le quede muy claro esto: Mi lealtad como jefe de la policía no es para usted, sino para toda la ciudad de Zootopia, sus ciudadanos y en especial, para mis compañeros con quienes he luchado codo a codo para velar por la seguridad de esta ciudad, es a ellos a quienes juré proteger cuando me convertí en el jefe de departamento y no sólo al alcalde en turno. ¿Quiere que la obedezca ciegamente? Claro que lo haré, pero en el momento que que sienta que algo no anda bien, no dudaré ni un segundo en entregar esta placa y detenerla a usted, al lunático de Matsuda o a cualquier mamífero que ose lastimar a mi ciudad... ¿Fui lo bastante claro, alcaldesa?

   El jefe Bogo habló sin reparo y sin importarle las consecuencias que sus palabras podría ocasionarle. Por su parte, Bellwether tenía una mezcla de miedo por la postura imponente y las palabras llenas de determinación del enorme búfalo, pero a la vez una gran rabia y fastidio al no poder hacer nada al respecto. No podía soportar que un mamífero se rebelara contra ella.

   —¿Acaso fue una amenaza?

   —Fue una simple aclaración sobre mis funciones como jefe del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, lo dice la propia acta, estoy en mi derecho de hacerle saber mi opinión y es completamente legal. ¿No es así?

   —Feh —suspiró irritada— Sí lo sé, es sólo que no me gustó el tono altanero con que me lo dijo.

   —Lamento si sonó descortés, alcaldesa Bellwether. Ahora, sii no le molesta, tengo mucho trabajo y papeleo que hacer en la jefatura, si no le importa...

   —Adelante —dijo la oveja acomodando sus gafas— puede regresar a la estación de policía.

   —Gracias. Con su permiso.

   El jefe hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina con la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre. Al pasar unos minutos de que el búfalo había dejado la habitación, la corderita soltó un grito de frustración, llevándose las pezuñas a la cara.

   —¡Ash! Ese condenado del jefe Bogo, pensé que por fin podría deshacerme de él y convertir a Doug en el nuevo jefe del departamento de policía, si no fuera una presa podría haberlo hecho salvaje y... ¡Ush! Pero bueno, tendré que descartar esa idea por el momento, si Asuntos Internos mete sus narices, seguramente me investigarán y podrían arruinar mi plan. El jefe Bogo parece tener amigos en ese departamento, no vale la pena correr ese riesgo. —suspiró— En fin, debo tener calma y paciencia o no podré llevar a cabo mis objetivos, y no pensar en tonteras como en ese búfalo, en ese viejo... perro, zorro, mapache o lo que sea y mucho menos en ese estúpido, idiota y guapo león... Leónzalez...

   De pronto, un breve recuerdo se cruzó por su cabeza, abrió el cajón debajo de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre tantas cosas una pequeña fotografía. Revisó el fondo del cajón y encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño cuadro con la imagen de su antiguo jefe, el ex-alcalde Leodoro Leonzález.

   —Pensé que ya lo había tirado, me pregunto... ¿cómo estará en prisión? ¿estará bien o mal? ¿acaso me... extrañara? —agitó su cabeza y cerró los ojos brevemente— No, no,no, no. Ay viejas chuletas, soy una tonta... ¿por qué no he podido olvidarte?

   La oveja se quitó las gafas y las colocó en su escritorio, luego frotó sus ojos.

   —Una parte de mi aún te extraña, me gustaría volver a verte, o ser la pequeña Bell o... que las cosas fueran como antes pero...

   La corderita arrojó la foto al bote de basura, se volvió a colocar los lentes y giró su silla.

   —Pero ya tomé mi decisión, y no hay vuelta atrás. Haré de Zootopia, un mundo mejor... para mi y mis compañeros pequeñitos.

   La actual alcaldesa de Zootopia cerró el cajón de golpe, abrió su laptop, dio otro sorbo de café y continuó escribiendo efusivamente en las teclas de su computadora.

* * *

    El enorme búfalo salió por la puerta principal del ayuntamiento, seguía teniendo una mirada fulminante y una cara dura, mostrando enfado, sin embargo, al sentirse fuera del enorme complejo, su rostro se llenó de paz y respiró aliviado.

   —¿Y... cómo te fue?

   Recargado en la pared de la alcaldía, estaba el jefe Matsuda, quien fumaba un cigarrillo de brazos cruzados, aspiró un poco del tabaco y luego sopló un poco de humo.

   —No sé si bien o mal; no me despidió, pero creo que me he ganado su odio.

   —Qué mal, un policía debe tener buenas relaciones con los peces gordos, como ella.

   —Muchas gracias por venir, jefe Matsuda, por un momento creí que no lo lograría.

   —Feh, veo que aún tengo que venir a salvarte el pellejo, como en los viejos tiempos, cachorro. Sin embargo, no vine sólo por ti.

   —¿A qué se refiere?

   —Esta chica, Bellwether... ¿no notas algo raro en ella? ¿No la has visto actuar de forma extraña últimamente?

   —Bueno, ella siempre fue algo excéntrica y molesta desde que era vicealcaldesa, aunque amable y muy respetuosa, pero desde que se hizo alcalde le han dado delirios de grandeza y se ha vuelto una tipa mandona y prepotente.

   —Bueno, siempre lo he dicho, nunca confíes en alguien que use lentes.

   —Jefe Matsuda, usted también usa lentes.

   El perro mapache bajó sus gafas y miró al búfalo directo a los ojos.

   —Si vuelves a decir eso, te mato.

   Bogo sólo rió para si.

   —Aunque, tienes razón en una cosa, esa no es la pequeña Bell que conocí hace cuatro años, pero trata de ver un poco más allá, ¿no se te hace raro como ascendió al poder tan pronto? ¿Lo rápido que ha sabido administrar y mover la ciudad a su conveniencia, al punto de cambiar a los empleados depredadores por ovejas y carneros en cada dependencia? Por que no sólo lo hizo en el Departamento de Policía, cachorro.

   —Bueno, ella era la segunda al mando, y hasta me atrevo a decir que ella ya hacía el trabajo de Leonzález cuando todavía era alcalde, técnicamente ella ya era la alcaldesa de Zootopia y Leonzález era el que se llevaba todo el crédito, se podría decir que era lo único que se interponía en su camino, fue una enorme coincidencia que él resultara culpable de un crimen tan serio.

   —Cachorro, te lo dije cientos de veces, las coincidencias no existen —hizo una pausa para aspirar su cigarrillo—, Bellwether se hacía cargo de todas las funciones de Leonzález, todo menos su escándalo de los mamíferos desaparecidos. Normalmente cuando cae el líder, sus subordinados caen con él. Pero ella salió libre de culpa y fue nombrada alcalde inmediatamente.

   —¿A qué quiere llegar? Un momento, ¿cree que ella lo inculpó?

   —Apostaría mi jubilación. Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué? Verla en esa enorme oficina, tomando decisiones tan drásticas como cambiar la imagen de la policía, llenar las dependencias con mamíferos ovinos, y con un cambio de carácter tan repentino, no sé Bogo, a mi esto no me huele bien; mis superiores me obligaron a cerrar el caso y no meter las narices, pero mis huesos me dicen que algo no está bien. ¿Tú que dices Bogo? ¿Crees que este viejo se ha vuelto loco?

   —Con el debido respeto jefe Matsuda, usted está loco.

   —Gracias, cachorro.

   —Pero sí, yo también tengo mis dudas, el problema es que no hay pruebas, ¿descubrió algo hoy en su oficina?

   —Nada nuevo, aunque ahora sé que por alguna razón ella es muy aprensiva contra animales superiores a ella, más grandes o de mayor rango y, por lo que detecté al hablar sobre su antiguo jefe o de tu muchacho, parece tener un cierto odio o resentimiento contra los depredadores.

   —Eso explicaría porque se esmeró en remover al personal depredador de la estación, pensé que era por evitar el pánico con la ciudadanía...

   —Igual es una buena coartada, pero como bien dijiste, sin prueba no tenemos nada y ahora, ha empezado a sacar los colmillos, es evidente que te quiere fuera.

   —Lo sé.

   —Ten mucho cuidado cachorro, estás caminando sobre hielo frágil y no podré salvarte el pellejo siempre... escuché tu conversación con ella antes de entrar a su oficina, estuvo a punto de despedirte, pero te propuso un trato: tú o el zorro, y oí claramente que estuviste a nada de arruinar tu trayectoria como jefe de policía por un completo desconocido... ¿Por qué muchacho, por qué?

   —Ah eso... realmente, no lo sé, le di mi palabra a Wilde de que limpiaría su nombre y...

   —Pero todo el caos fue su culpa, la pequeña Bell tiene razón, fue un completo desastre, no creo que le debas nada a ese tal Wilde, ¿y aún así te atreves a dar la cara por él?

   —Wilde era zorro engreído, fastidioso y un completo demente, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que condenarlo, o eso pensé; todas sus locuras ayudaron a la estación más que lo destrozos que hizo, sin sus imprudentes acciones, inocentes depredadores estarían desempleados o en puestos que no merecían después de años en la fuerza, y los ciudadanos estarían protegidos por una bola de cobardes. Y todo por evitar que Hopps abandonara la ciudad, para mí se ganó mis respetos y lo veo más como un pequeño héroe. Le di mi promesa a ese zorro de que limpiaría su nombre, si no era capaz de eso, no merezco llamarme policía, y eso es algo que un maldito viejo loco me enseñó hace muchos años.

   El jefe Matsuda terminó su cigarro, agitó las cenizas y lanzó la colilla a un bote de basura que estaba a tres metros de distancia.

   —Eres un tonto y un iluso Bogo, tus principios y valores un día te van a costar el empleo o hasta la vida... —dijo mientras sonreía mostrando los colmillos— por eso me agradas. Vi el vídeo de las locuras de ese tal Wilde en la jefatura, y luego tu aventura junto con el zorro por toda la Comarca de la Savana, es lo más peligroso, estúpido, imprudente y genial que he visto en los últimos años, ese chico tiene talento, deberías reclutarlo o presentarmelo alguna vez, necesitamos mamíferos de verdad en estos tiempos difíciles.

   —¿Wilde, un policía? ¿Está bromeando? Admiro lo que hizo y reconozco las habilidades y buenos reflejos de ese zorro, pero eso no quita que sea un peligro, lo que hizo sólo lo hizo por encontrar a una chica, dudo mucho que le interesara ser parte de la policía; por eso, si algo hubiera salido mal, yo...

   —Reconozco un talento cuando lo veo, cachorro, y esa clase de locos y tipos peligrosos nos conviene tenerlos de nuestro lado y no en nuestra contra.

   —No niego que podría ser una valiosa adición, pero me sigue pareciendo una mala idea.

   —¿Una mala idea? Bueno, recuerdo hace un par de años a un joven y enclenque repartidor de multas que hizo un par de locuras sólo para impresionar a una chica, ese mequetrefe por poco termina con una condena de varios años sólo para conquistar a su actual esposa, de no ser por el guapo y apuesto jefe de policías de aquel entonces, seguramente sería un toro bueno para nada.

   —Bah, ya entendí a donde quiere llegar, pero aunque quisiera, no podría reclutar a Wilde, llevo más de una semana intentando comunicarme con él, pero ni Garraza ni yo hemos tenido suerte, parece que el altercado con los conejos y la salida de Hopps de la ciudad lo afectó más de lo que imaginé.

   —Sí, leí tu reporte cachorro, es increíble que en estos tiempo exista esa clase de discriminación, sólo un completo imbécil tendría prejuicios contra un animal tan noble y tan incomprendido como un zorro. Pero hablando de Hopps, esa coneja era otro diamante en bruto, ¿pudiste contactarla?

   —Logré localizar su antiguo hogar en las Madrigueras, pero ella se niega a regresar a la fuerza, es por eso que quería encontrar a Wilde, es al único al que querrá escuchar, pero sin el zorro, tampoco tenemos nada.

   —Ahhhhh... —exhaló el humo de su tercer cigarillo— y ahí van los héroes de Zootopia, que desperdicio. Bueno, creo que el destino de esta ciudad está en las patas de estos dos viejos mamíferos, cachorro. Te pediría que me ayudaras con ese asunto o el de nuestra prepotente alcaldesa, pero por desgracia, ninguna es prioridad. Ambos tenemos órdenes, seguiré investigando a Bellwether por mi cuenta, te pediría lo mismo, pero parece que tendrás la tarde ocupada.

   —¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo...?

   El radio de Bogo comenzó a sonar, el enorme animal tomó el aparato de su cintura y lo acercó a su hocico rápidamente..

   —Jefe Bogo al habla, te escucho Garraza. Cambio.

   —¡Jefe Bogo, hay un posible 10-91 en el Distrito Forestal, es en la 55 de la calle Orquídea. Cambio —dijo el felino desde el intercomunicador de búfalo.

   —Entendido, voy para allá, alerta a todas las unidades del área y avísame si alguien llega primero. Cambio y fuera.

   El enorme animal bovino guardó el pequeño radio en el bolsillo de su cinturón y vio al viejo tanuki que terminaba de fumar su último tabaco.

   —Bien cachorro, el deber llama, yo también debo irme, parece que será una tarde animada para ambos.

   —Eso me temo señor. Muchas gracias jefe Matsuda, le debo una.

   —¡Me debes 12, idiota! Pero no dudes en volver a pedir ayuda, este viejo no dejará de apoyarte hasta que su corazón deje de latir. Buena suerte y hasta luego jefe Bogo. Salúdeme a su esposa dedededededede mi parte.

   —Así lo haré, hasta luego señor.

   El enorme búfalo alzó su pata a la altura de la frente y dio un solemne saludo de policía el cual fue respondido por el pequeño tanuki, después ambos animales bajaron las patas, por su parte, el jefe Bogo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia su patrulla mientras que el viejo perro mapache miraba al enorme mamífero alejarse del ayuntamiento.

   —Buena suerte hijo, espero que regreses a casa sano y salvo.

   El jefe Matsuda se retiró del ayuntamiento caminando lentamente con las patas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.  

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido unas pseudo-vacaciones muy ajetreadas, reparando la casa, ayudando con las festividades navideñas y de fin de año, y otras cosas que no me han dejado escribir a gusto. ¡Este bonus se suponía que debía publicarlo hace dos semanas! Pero bueno, al fin logré terminarlo, sé que es un capítulo algo raro, pero espero que igual haya sido de su agrado o al menos entretenido, pero si no fue el caso, me disculpo y aceptaré con gusto sus insultos.
> 
> Y ahora un aviso sobre la próxima actualización. Debo confesarles que no he podido avanzar mucho en el próximo capítulo, por lo que me temo que actualizaré la historia hasta finales de Enero del próximo año (2017, no se asusten), lamento no poder hacerlo antes, pero bueno, agradezco su paciencia y comprensión, haré lo posible porque la espera valga la pena.
> 
> Y antes de irme, quiero decir unos cuantos avisos y aclaraciones más:
> 
> Primero a Yumi Zafiro Saito, una lectora muy especial que se leyó toda mi historia a pesar de no conocer al 100% este fandom, gracias por ese hermoso review y sí, sigo sorprendido de que hayas dado conmigo, lectora stalker xD Agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas tomado las molestias de dar conmigo, leer la historia y comentarla y darme unos buenos consejos, halagos y muchos ánimos para continuar, ¡Muchas gracias Zafiro Sempai!
> 
> En segundo a Noalovegood por retomar de leer mi historia y dejarme comentarios hermosísimos. Ella me hizo notar algo interesante sobre la expresión "¿Qué comes qué adivinas?"y me hizo pensar que podría estar escribiendo frases o modismos en mi historia que quizás no todos conozcan, así que si en alguna parte de Torpe Zorro leen alguna frase o palabra que se les haga raro o no entiendan, no duden en preguntarme.
> 
> Y por último. Fe de erratas, en todo el fic he escrito el apellido de la vice... errr... alcaldesa Dawn Bellwether como 'Bellweather", no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, sé que no es un detalle muy grande, pero me molesta tener esta clase de errores, me siento sucio (?) Ya he comenzado a corregir el nombre en algunos capítulos.
> 
> Bueno, pues sería todo, voy a esforzarme y tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias por su comprensión y por seguir leyendo. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y próspero año nuevo 2017!
> 
> Créditos: Imagen de portada hecha por Tragobear.


	17. Torpe coneja, torpe zorro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick llevaba semanas lamentándose por no haber podido evitar que Judy se fuera e intentando olvidarla, hasta que una llamada le advierte que Judy ha vuelto a Zootopia y viene sólo a buscarlo a él. Nick deberá hacer lo que no pudo lograr todo este tiempo: Reencontrarse con Zanahorias ¡No se pierdan el emocionante capítulo final de Torpe zorro!

* * *

## Capítulo 13: Torpe coneja, torpe zorro

* * *

  

Era una mañana más para Nick, el vulpino permanecía aún recostado en su cama sin llevar nada más que unos bóxer verdes y una sábana que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, estaba rodeado de latas de cerveza aplastadas y algunas bolsas vacías de frituras. Su pelaje estaba desaliñado y sucio, parecía que no se había bañado en un par de días, su cara mostraba unas enormes ojeras de no haber dormido bien y su hocico estaba cubierto de largas vibrisas que le daban una apariencia menos juvenil; en resumen, era un completo asco. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás varias semanas o hasta meses desde la última vez que vio a la conejita, había perdido hace mucho sus ganas por buscarla o las esperanzas de volverla a ver.

   El día después de que Judy había dejado Zootopia, su antiguo socio de negocios vino a ver al zorro y preguntar si había arreglado las cosas con la conejita, al saber que no había terminado bien, intentó apoyar a su viejo compañero y darle ánimos pero Nick, aún furioso y en duelo por la pérdida, discutió con el pequeño vulpino y tuvieron una fuerte pelea donde se hicieron de palabras fuertes y hasta golpe; sin mucho esfuerzo Finnick resultó vencedor y se fue debido a que Nick le gritó que lo dejara solo y que no lo volviera a ver jamás.

   Intentó continuar con su vida normal, esperando olvidar a Judy eventualmente, pero hasta ese día no había podido quitarse a esa chica de su mente. Y la situación actual no ayudaba. Intentó sin éxito continuar con sus tretas, sin Finnick y sin ayuda de nadie, pero la discriminación hacia los zorros, el miedo a los depredadores y pensar demasiado en la lagomorfa hacía que todas sus tretas y chanchullos salieran mal; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dejó de intentarlo completamente. Los días pasaban tranquilos y sin nada nuevo, había creado una nueva y miserable rutina que consistía en holgazanear todo el día, ver deprimentes noticias en televisión, leer algunos libros o periódicos viejos arrumbados en la abandonada fábrica, comer chatarra y beber alcohol hasta quedarse dormido, había perdido la capacidad de dormir y necesitaba un par de tragos para poder intentar conciliar el sueño. Detestaba el amargo sabor de la cerveza, nunca supo porqué a Finnick o a otros mamíferos les gustaba beber hasta hartarse, pero ahora empezaba a comprender, les ayudaba a olvidar el dolor, y es precisamente lo que quería hacer, dejar de sufrir y poder sacarse a esa coneja de su mente. Por desgracia, sin importar lo mucho que bebiera, su sed no se saciaba, y aunque parecía perder la conciencia y olvidarse un segundo de su pesar, al día siguiente el sol se filtraba por sus pupilas y le recordaba su deprimente realidad.

   Se había vuelto un ermitaño, su celular no dejaba de sonar los primeros días, lo buscaban al menos 3 números distintos, dos eran desconocidos pero podía apostar que era el Jefe Bogo y Garraza, sabía que ninguno podía ser Judy, los números eran de esta ciudad; el otro número era de Finnick, pero Nick no tuvo el valor de hablar con él. Sabía exactamente lo que le diría: lo insultaría, lo amenazaría con golpearlo, le daría un enorme sermón para finalmente disculparse y tratar de apoyarlo; pero el zorro más alto no quería nada de eso. Según había oído, Finnick estaba muy feliz y complacido en su nuevo trabajo en el Café Jumbeaux, por fin había encontrado un trabajo bien pagado, estable y libre de estafas, no tenía las agallas de arruinar la felicidad de su antiguo socio de trabajo por alguien que no valía la pena como él, y francamente, tampoco, tenía ganas de ver a nadie, quería estar solo, no quería que nadie viera su inmundicia. Finnick vino un par de veces y tocó la puerta para saber de él, pero el zorro nunca abrió, estaba prácticamente aislado del mundo.

   La fábrica abandonada permanecía en completo silencio salvo el fuerte viento que soplaba fuera del edificio chocando contra láminas dobladas y oxidadas, pero debajo del cuerpo inconsciente del zorro, se escuchó el sonido de la melodía de un teléfono celular, así como el ruido de la vibración que provoca dicho dispositivo. El zorro lo escuchó al instante, pero decidió ignorarlo y volver a dormir, pero el ruido y las vibraciones del móvil no cesaban y eso fastidió al vulpino, sin esforzarse mucho Nick buscó con una pata el condenado teléfono, después de un minuto de intentos fallidos debido a su somnolencia, por fin encontró el dispositivo, en vano intentó apagarlo pero no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, muy a su pesar llevó el teléfono hasta su cara para poder observarlo mejor, abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró que tenía una llamada de un número desconocido, parecía ser un número de un teléfono público. Pensó que era publicidad molesta o una llamada de un desconocido, decidió colgar y dejó el celular en su buró.

   —¡Nick, muchacho idiota, responde!

   —¿Finnick? —preguntó Nick confundido.

   El zorro volvió a mirar su celular y se dio cuenta que había respondido la llamada en vez de colgar por accidente, pero le sorprendió más oír la voz de su viejo socio de negocios.

   —¡Nick, por favor respóndeme, estoy en metido en un lío muy fuerte, esto es urgente! —suplicó el fénec con mucha preocupación y ansiedad en su voz.

   —Finnick —contestó finalmente Nick—... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué me hablas desde otro número?

   —¡Imbécil, pedazo de animal, al fin te dignas a responderme! —le gritó el zorrito colérico— ¡Llevo semanas queriendo hablar contigo, bastardo! Estuve muy preocupado por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo, que ya estabas muerto o algo...

   —Bah, si mami, perdón por no reportarme contigo, estoy bien, de maravilla.

   —Sí, se nota —dijo el pequeño vulpino con un tono sarcástico—, desde aquí puedo oler tu aliento etílico, ¿por qué has ignorado mis llamadas, muchacho? ¿No me digas que sigues enojado porque te pateé el trasero el otro día? Como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que tú y yo nos ...

   —Mira Fin —dijo sobándose la sien—, agradezco tu preocupación, pero en serio, no quiero hablar contigo o con nadie justo ahora, si sólo querías saber cómo estoy, pues ya lo sabes ahora, si no te importa...

   —¡No, no, no, no, no! —gritó el fénec con desesperación— ¡Bastardo, no te atrevas a colgarme, tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

   —¿Ah?

   —¡Es sobre la coneja...!

   —¡Feh! Es precisamente el tema que quería evitar y lo que causó problemas la última vez, no quiero saber nada más de ella, así que...

   —¡Ella regresó!

   Nick estuvo a punto de colgar cuando sólo dos palabras bastaron para detener al zorro.

   —¿Q-q-q-qué di-dijiste Finnick?

   —¡Ella regresó! La cola esponjosa está en Zootopia, ¡tu novia está de vuelta! —exclamó el zorrito en tono de burla.

   —No, no es posible, ¿cómo? ¿Estás seguro que es ella? Todos los conejos se parecen, es ridículo que ella...

   —¡Claro que es ella, idiota!

   —¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú sólo la viste un par de veces, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Deja de estar bromeando con esto!

   —¡Estoy hablando en serio, zoquete! Ella encontró mi camioneta hace unos minutos, y sé que es ella por una simple razón.

   —¿Ah sí, pequeñín? ¿Cuál?

   —¡Ella preguntó por ti!

   Nick se quedó sin palabras, estaba impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar, después de todo este tiempo, después de que ella dejó la ciudad y probablemente regresó a su hogar para seguir con su vida, cuando él creyó que seguramente ella ya lo había olvidado, después de todas las cosas malas y negativas que pensó de ella, Judy aún pensaba en él, ¡y lo estaba buscando!

   —¿Muchacho, sigues ahí? ¿Chico? ¿Nick? ¿¡Idiota, me escuchas!?

   —¡S-sí, sí! —respondió regresando de su trance— Aquí estoy, es que no... no puedo creerlo, cómo... ¿Cómo dio contigo? Ella ni siquiera te conoce y tú nunca dejas tu camioneta en el mismo lugar y...

   —Bah, gran misterio, dejé la camioneta en un callejón cerca de donde trabajo, en el café Jumbeaux's, aunque tuvo suerte, hoy es mi día libre y me quedé dormido, pero no es de sorprenderse, ¿es el mismo lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez, no es cierto?

   —¿Y cómo está ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué preguntó por mí? ¿Cómo...?

   —Mira, no tengo tiempo para las 20 000 preguntas, esto es urgente, ¡déjame de terminar de contarte todo!

   —Ok, ok, te escucho.

   —Tu chica vino a preguntarme por ti, estaba bastante apurada para verte, cree saber porque los animales se volvieron salvajes y...

   —Ah... sólo era eso —musitó Nick con cierto tono de amargura.

   —¡Déjame terminar, idiota! Tiene una pista para resolver ese caso, pero dice que no puede hacerlo sola, ¡que te necesita!

   —¿Qué? ¿¡E-e-en serio!?

   —¡Cállate y escúchame de una maldita vez! Se ve que está muy dolida, me dijo que está muy arrepentida de todo lo que te dijo o te hizo sentir, que necesita hablar contigo en persona, dice que la culpa de la situación actual de los mamíferos y los problemas de discriminación la está carcomiendo, pero no se compara en nada a lo que siente por lo que te hizo, debiste haber visto su rostro, pobre cosita linda...

   — _Zanahorias..._ —pensó Nick— _Después de todo era cierto, estás igual de triste y preocupada por lo que pasó en la ciudad y... tan arrepentida y sufriendo tanto como yo... ¡Maldición! ¡Fui un idiota, un completo idiota!_

   —¡Hey idiota responde! —gritó Finnick para sacar al zorro de sus pensamientos.

   —¡Aquí estoy, y deja de gritarme!

   —¡Entonces deja de distraerte y concéntrate!

   —Bah —suspiró—, espera un momento, ¿y dónde está ella? ¿No está contigo?

   —Es a lo que voy, ella se fue hace un par de minutos, le dije dónde encontrarte, le dije que seguramente te encontraría holgazaneando debajo del puente de roca, el que está afuera de la fábrica abandonada.

   —¿¡Qué, QUÉ!? ¿Ella viene para acá? ¿¡Desde Jumbeaux!? ¡Maldita sea, no me va a dar tiempo! ¿Por qué no...?

   —¡Cálmate tarado y escúchame! Le di indicaciones para que tomara un pequeño "atajo". Le dije que tomará el camino hacia el parque, que lo rodeara y que no tomará la autopista.

   —¿Atajo? ¡Pero el parque de Comarca de la Sabana tiene un tráfico horrible, ella no llegará aquí en al menos una ho...! —se silenció al darse cuenta— ¿En una hora?

   —Sí idiota, te regale una hora de ventaja. De nada. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo eres un completo desastre, supongo que una hora bastará para que te veas decente y pienses que decirle a esa conejita.

   —¡Aún así es poco tiempo, yo no...!

   —Pobre y con garrote, típico de ti, pues esto es mejor que nada... bah, pero en fin. Respira profundo, no te estreses y escúchame con atención: Date un buen baño, aséate un poco, come algo ligero y mientras ve pensando en que decirle, eres un experto en esto de improvisar, seguro no debe ser problema para ti...

   —Pero justo ahora, cielos, la cabeza me mata y no sé qué hacer o decirle, ¡maldición! Normalmente esto no representa problema, pero desde que conocí a Zanahorias me cuesta trabajo mantener la calma, trato de fingir o pensar en una buena treta pero simplemente no puedo.

   —¡Ese es tu problema, Nick! Estás haciendo las cosas al revés.

   —¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

   —Hijo —dijo Finnick con un tono serio—, todo este tiempo, desde que nos conocemos hemos aprendido a mentir, fingir y estafar como expertos, y odio reconocerlo, pero tú mismo me superaste desde hace mucho. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, has olvidado a hablar con sinceridad; la razón por la que no puedes con esa coneja es porque no hablas con ella con honestidad, estás conteniendo tus emociones y pretendiendo que no te afecta cuando deberías hacer lo opuesto. Olvida todo lo que te enseñé o lo que aprendimos juntos estos años, deja de hablar con la voz de tu garganta, si no con, santo cielo, aunque suene cursi, tienes que hablar con la voz de tu corazón... deja a un lado tu orgullo, no trates de impresionarla, justificar tus razones o pretender que no te afecta, hay ocasiones como esta donde debemos mostrar lo que somos, hay veces que debemos mostrar nuestra debilidad, que no somos animales sin emociones, no luches por esconder lo que sientes, que no te dé miedo o vergüenza, si ella significa tanto para ti, si crees que ella te aprecia tanto como tú a ella, no dudes y hazlo.

   —¡Feh! Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...

   —¿Eso crees? No te preocupes, idiota. Quizás te cueste un poco de trabajo porque no estás acostumbrado a mostrar lo que sientes, así que si se te dificulta, sólo piensa en ella, en lo que me dijiste esa noche en el bar, de lo arrepentido que estabas, de lo que sentías cuando estuviste con ella resolviendo el caso, piensa en todas las cosas que hiciste después de su separación con tal de volverla a ver, incluso dile lo que sufriste, lo que sentiste al haberla perdido, dile que tu ami.. errr, tu antiguo socio te dio una paliza y lo humillado que te sentiste por ello...

   —¿Humillado? Ja, ja —rió sarcásticamente.

   —No en serio, hácelo saber, no te guardes todo, si quieres gritar, reír o llorar, hazlo, deja que fluya. Eres un zorro listo, confío en ti muchacho, sé que podrás hacerlo.

   —Finnick...

   Las palabras de su amigo lo dejaron pensando un rato, no estaba seguro aún de qué decirle o si podría arreglar las cosas con la chica, pero tampoco podía negar la sabiduría y tranquilidad que el discurso de su antiguo compañero de tretas le decía, y los ánimos eran las palabras de aliento que más necesitaba oír todo este tiempo. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haber hablado con el pequeño zorro antes.

   —Ahora —continuó el fénec, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— si nada de eso te motiva lo suficiente, entonces quizás esto sí: Si me entero que volviste a dejar que esa coneja se te escapara de las patas otra vez... ¡Juro que iré por ti a romperte las piernas! ¿Quedó claro, mocoso? —amenazó el vulpino agresivamente.

   —Ja, nunca cambies Finnick —comentó el zorro—... Gracias.

   —¿Cuál gracias? Ni creas que olvidé lo que me prometiste el otro día, pero bueno, no te quito más el tiempo, ¡corre y ve por ella galán!

   —Claro Fin, hasta luego.

   El zorro colgó y sin perder más tiempo se deshizo de su ropa interior, corrió directo a la ducha y abrió la regadera; al instante gritó y tembló al sentir el agua helada cubrir su cuerpo, pero lo resistió, tenía menos de una hora y no tenía un segundo que perder en nimiedades. La gélida agua terminó de despertar al zorro por completo mientras que apartaba la suciedad de su pelaje, se aplicó champú y volvió a gritar de cólera cuando el acondicionador irritó sus ojos.

   —¡"No más lágrimas", mi cola!

   Luego enjabonó el resto de su pelaje y frotó su cabeza y cola produciendo una enorme capa de espuma, realmente necesitaba ese baño. Después de enjuagarse y lavarse hasta debajo de las orejas, salió y se secó con un toalla blanca no sin antes agitar su cuerpo cual cánido para deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de agua posible; luego se dirigió al espejo, tomó unas pinzas y comenzó a quitar cada una de sus largas vibrisas diciendo "¡auch!" cada vez que se depilaba. Al terminar, aplicó una loción en sus mejillas que le ardió un par de segundos; luego se vio al espejo del baño y vio a un Nick un poco más presentable, parecía el mismo de siempre, salvo que ahora tenía un abdomen ligeramente más redondo en vez de un vientre esbelto y plano, esperaba que su ropa ocultara su ligero sobrepeso.

   Hablando de prendas de vestir, no encontró ninguna, se dirigió a la porquería de llamaba habitación y encontró una enorme pila de ropa sucia, realmente se había descuidado estas últimas semanas en todos los sentidos.

   —Maldita sea, no ahora... vamos, debe haber algo limpió por aquí.

   Buscó con desesperación entre la montaña de prendas tratando de encontrar lo menos sucio sin éxito, el zorro desearía al menos haber llevado un poco de ropa a la tintorería, y en ese momento, Nick recordó algo. Fue corriendo a la entrada de la fábrica abandonada y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

   —¡Bingo!

   En el piso estaba una bolsa transparente que adentro tenía una camisa verde y un pantalón beige, obviamente limpios; era la ropa que usó el día que Judy y él buscaron pistas de los animales desaparecidos, la había mandado a lavar porque la ropa se ensució cuando él y la coneja saltaron al desagüe del asilo de Cliffside. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra ropa la hubiera desechado, pero la camisa tenía un estampado de hojas de árbol que le recordaba al antiguo departamento en que vivía con su madre cuando era joven. Y ahora, también le recordaba a cierta coneja. Sin perder más tiempo destrozó la bolsa con sus garras y se vistió en menos de dos minutos; regresó a su habitación, sacó un cepillo de un cajón, se sentó y comenzó a frotar su cola; normalmente nunca era tan vanidoso, pero hoy tenía que verse mejor que nunca, aunque el tiempo no estaba a su favor; entonces se apresuró y cepilló su cola tan rápido y fuerte que empezó a arrancarse algunos pelos, por lo que mejor optó por descender la velocidad. Terminó en menos de cinco minutos, pasó el cepillo una última vez por todo su cuerpo y luego lo lanzó hacia su cama y se puso de pie. Observó su figura nuevamente en el espejo y vio el reflejo de un apuesto y bien parecido zorro, pero, sintió que algo faltaba.

   —Casi lo olvido.

   Abrió una cajonera debajo de su ropero que estaba repleto de corbatas, curiosamente todas estaban enrolladas y bien acomodadas a diferencia del resto de su ropa; no tardó mucho en encontrar la que (según él) combinaba perfectamente. Una corbata púrpura de franjas rojas y azules. No tardó en enredársela al cuello, le hizo un nudo y la ajustó a su camisa. Se miró nuevamente al espejo haciendo una galante sonrisa. Ahora sí estaba listo.

   Corrió rápido a la humilde cocina buscando algo comestible, pero sin éxito, pues igual que su cuarto o su ropero, era un completo desastre. Abrió el refrigerador y estaba vacío o con comida vencida, luego revisó el cajón de los vegetales y encontró una bolsa con un puñado de moras y algunas zanahorias, sin dudar optó por los frutos púrpura, pero al levantar la bolsa, encontró una zanahoria un poco extraña, era visiblemente diferente a las otras.

   —¿Qué rayos es esto...? ¿Es la grabadora de Judy? ¿Qué diantres hace aquí? Tuve que haber estado demasiado ebrio para haberla puesto aquí...

   Nick tocó uno de los botones iniciando el único mensaje guardado en la grabadora.

   —¡JUDY! —se oyó la voz áspera y desesperada de Nick desde la pequeña zanahoria de plástico— ¡Perdóname Judy! ¡Ahhhhhhh...! —gritó la voz de la pequeña grabadora con un tono histérico y al borde de las lágrimas.

   —Seh... muy ebrio —dijo el zorro hastiado—... Será mejor borrar eso.

   —Soy Judy Hopps —dijo Nick imitando la voz de Judy—. No me llames tierna, ba, ba, ba —balbuceó burlonamente.

   —Soy Judy Hopps. No me llames tierna, ba, ba, ba— repitió el mensaje la grabadora.

   —Bien, eso está mejor. Sí Zanahorias está sufriendo tanto como dice Finnick, no creo que deba atosigarla con detalles tristes y aburridos. Y hablando de eso, ¿a que hora se supone que vendría Zanahorias?

   El zorro revisó su teléfono celular y lo que vio hizo desaparecer su buen humor

   —¡Maldita sea, es tardísimo!

   Se guardó la zanahoria falsa y su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomó la bolsa de moras, una botella de refresco, y cerró la puerta del refrigerador de golpe. Tomó algunas cosas de la cocina y las metió a una mochila; inmediatamente, salió corriendo a toda velocidad de su casa.

* * *

    Afuera de aquella fábrica abandonada y vieja había un paisaje rural donde no se veía ninguna otra casa, salvo otras construcción igual o más deterioradas que el actual hogar de Nick, estaba rodeado por un terreno irregular lleno de tierra y polvo que apenas era cubierto por un poco de vegetación que consistía en hierba alta y verde y con uno que otro árbol. Cerca de ahí había un enorme puente de piedra cubierto de un abundante musgo verde, el cual servía para atravesar un río completamente seco desde hace más de 20 años, debajo de este había una silla plegable verde y plateada, un balde de aluminio y una caja de madera; era la sala de meditación favorita del zorro, donde solía pensar sobre su miserable y patética existencia. Era curioso que precisamente fue ese insulto que le dijo a Judy la primera que la vio, al parecer inconscientemente se proyectaba con ella desde antes de conocerla bien. Nick no tardó en llegar desde la fábrica hasta las faldas del puente empedrado, miró a todos lados y suspiró aliviado al cerciorarse de que Judy aún no había llegado.

   —Bien, supongo que Zanahorias llegará en cualquier momento... ¡Y aún no se me ocurre qué decirle! Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es actuar naturalmente y fingir que nada ha cambiado. Veamos...

   En un instante el vulpino sacó algunas cosas de la mochila, un pequeño mantel, la bolsa de moras, la bebida y un pequeño vaso con una tapa y popote; volteó la caja y le puso encima el mantel haciendo parecer que era una pequeña mesa. Colocó encima de este el vaso y lo llenó con el líquido café claro y luego cerró la tapa, acomodó la silla y volteó el balde de metal y finalmente se sentó recargando sus patas inferiores sobre el cubeta. El sol comenzaba a lastimar sus ojos por lo que dirigió la pata en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó unas gafas de sol para cubrir su vista. El zorro ahora esperaba a que Judy apareciera en cualquier momento, se moría por verla pero al mismo tiempo quería que tardará en venir porque a estas alturas no sabía que decir ni que hacer cuando por fin pudiera verla después de tanto tiempo, pues con sólo observar a Nick temblar, dudar y sudar, cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba el zorro. Aún se cuestionaba sobre lo que quería hacer al ver a Judy, le gustaría correr a verla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la extrañó, pero, su orgullo no se lo permitía, una parte se moría por decirle cómo se sintió todos estos días sin ella, pero otra le decía que tenía que dejar sus emociones fuera de lugar, tenía que hacerlo por ella y no por él, debía mostrarle un rostro cínico y sinvergüenza a su amiga para que supiera que todo estaba bien, y no detalles bochornosos o deprimentes. Sí, algo así debía hacer Nick, algo muy característico de él, aunque no supiera el cómo, tenía que que actuar y mostrarse confiado y alegre, no como el deprimente y nervioso zorro que era ahora; debía volver a encapsular una vez más esos patéticos sentimientos. Ser el cánido que ella conoció.

   —¿Nick?

   La repentina voz de Judy sacó a Nick de sus pensamientos de golpe, haciéndolo caer de la silla y tirando el balde de aluminio.

   —¿Nick? —lo llamó nuevamente la conejita desde arriba del puente.

   El vulpino logró reaccionar a tiempo y con una velocidad impresionante volvió a colocar la cubeta en su lugar, escondió la mochila debajo de la mesa y se sentó tratando de fingir lo mejor posible un momento de relajación con una refrescante bebida en la pata. Cerró los ojos y actuó relajado en el exterior pese a que su cuerpo estaba rígido y muerto de los nervios por dentro. Empezó a sorber el contenido del vaso con la pajilla para llamar la atención de la coneja que aún no daba con él.

   — _Es ahora o nunca_ —pensó el zorro con determinación— _¡por favor, piensa en algo ya, idiota! ¡Rápido!_ —se lamentó el vulpino mentalmente.

   —¡Ay Nick! —dijo la lagomorfa llena de felicidad desde arriba del puente, y de un pequeño brinco, logró acercarse en donde descansaba el zorro —¡Los aulladores no son lobos, son flores tóxicas! Creo que alguien ataca depredadores a propósito para volverlos salvajes —comentó Judy en su tono alegre y típico de policía.

   — _¿Es en serio Zanahorias?_ —dijo en zorro en sus pensamientos— ¿ _La primera vez que nos volvemos a ver y lo primero qué me dices es sobre trabajo? ¡Dame un respiro!_

   Y en menos de dos segundos, los nervios de Nick desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por un sentimiento de fastidio por la falta de tacto de la coneja. Si necesitaba al viejo y huraño Nick de vuelta, ya lo había conseguido.

   —Wow —dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras se deshacía de las gafas— suena interesante —dijo claramente herido mientras botó con fastidio sus lentes oscuros sobre el balde. Se fue caminando lentamente debajo del puente con un extraño cambio de emociones—  _No tarado, ¿qué haces?_ —pensó con ansias Nick— _¡No quiero hacer eso! Debería hablar y hacerla sentir bien, ¡no esto!_ —lidiaba el vulpino con sus emociones— _¡Piensa en algo ya!_

   Judy miró con tristeza como su amigo la trataba con indiferencia, y no lo culpaba, después de las cosas horribles que dijo, quizás no debió mencionar el trabajo primero. Se sentía como una idiota por ser tan insensible. Miró con una profunda tristeza como se volvía a alejar el vulpino, pero no se rendiría, ¡no lo volvería a perder!

   —¡Nick! ¡Espera, yo...! —corrió hacia él intentando detenerlo—. Sé que no vas a perdonarme... y no te culpo. Yo tampoco me perdonaría... — y funcionó.

   — _¡Nooooooo!_ —maldijo para sí el vulpino mientras se detuvo y dejó de caminar— _¡Es precisamente lo que quería evitar!_ —Nick continuaba su debate mental y agradeció que Judy estuviera a sus espaldas, si no ella vería sus muecas faciales llenas de terror y agonía— _¿Cómo arregló esta idiotez? ¿Cómo?_ —siguió atormentándose en sus pensamientos.

   —Fui ignorante —continuó la chica con las orejas caídas y muy dolida—... e irresponsable y muy insensible.

Judy hizo una pausa mientras seguía pensando en las palabras correctas, también pudo notar que el zorro bajaba ligeramente la cabeza y sus orejas. La estaba escuchando.

   —Pero no quiero que otros sufran por mis errores. Tengo que reparar esto... pero no lo lograré sin ti.

   — _Detente por favor... ¡no sigas!_ —una tristeza y un cóctel de emociones se revolvían en las entrañas del zorro— _¡Si no puedes pensar en algo para pararla, al menos dile algo gentil, estúpido! No la hagas sufrir, ¡No la lastimes más!_

   —Y después de esto —sollozó la coneja con lágrimas en los ojos— si quieres ódiame... —la voz de Judy se quebró.

   — _¡Demonios! No quería lastimar así a Zanahorias... si tan sólo yo... un momento... ¡La zanahoria ¡Lo tengo!_ —el vulpino metió su pata derecha a la bolsa de su pantalón, buscando con ansias un objeto que era su carta final. Era todo o nada.

   —Y yo... y yo lo aceptaré porque —decía con un nudo en la garganta y con unos ojos vidriosos— yo fui una terrible amiga y te hice daño —la pequeña presa no resistió más y dos lágrimas de arrepentimiento bajaron súbitamente por ambas mejillas—... tú... y tú te alejarás sabiendo que tuviste razón desde el inicio —Judy sollozó mientras otra gota caía hacia su pómulo derecho—... sí... ¡Soy solamente una torpe coneja! —se desahogó la chica amargamente.

   Hubo un breve silencio interrumpido por los sollozos incesantes de la conejita, quién esperaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza baja y la cara embarrada de lágrimas la reacción de su amigo. No sabía qué esperar, no sabía si la perdonaría, si le gritaría, si la insultaría o si simplemente se iría del lugar y la dejaría sola con el corazón hecho pedazos y una pena enorme por haberle fallado a su amigo y haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Esperaba lo peor, y sabía que se merecía eso y más.

   —¡Soy solamente una torpe coneja! —dijo la voz de Judy proveniente de Nick.

   La chica miró con extrañeza al vulpino.

   —¡Soy solamente una torpe coneja! —repitió el mensaje pregrabado mientras que Nick alzó su pata derecha mostrando la zanahoria de plástico.

   —Ya Zanahorias —se volteó Nick con una sonrisa forzada intentado disimular sus ojos vidriosos—, te dejaré borrarlo, en 48 horas.

   Judy miró al zorro con genuina alegría, y aunque aún estaba afectada por el llanto, logró reír mientras limpiaba con una pata sus ojos y pómulos humedecidos.

   —Ya, ya, acércate —le comandó Nick sonriendo como sólo un profesional lo haría.

   Judy caminó pausadamente y sin prisa con la cabeza baja, tenía una curiosa mezcla de emociones entre alegría, tristeza, gratitud y vergüenza. Se acercó al zorro y al estar a unos cuantos centímetros de él, chocó su frente contra el abdomen del chico con mucha pena y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

   —Ok... —le dio unas palmaditas en su nuca— ay tu especie... son tan... sentimentales —dijo el vulpino con una voz cálida mientras sin dudarlo, abrazó a la chica y la jaló un poco hacia él.

   Judy restregó su cara en el pecho blando de su amigo mientras que los sollozos se transformaban en risas y, sin abrir los ojos, una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

   —Déjalo, respira... oh —suspiró Nick al sentir las patas de la conejita intentando alcanzar las suyas—, ¿tratas de quedarte con la grabación? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

   Judy rió como boba mientras que Nick hacía lo mismo pero tratando de que la coneja no le arrebatara la zanahoria falsa. Pero de pronto, Nick sintió como la pata de la coneja pasó encima de su enorme cola.

   —Ahora estás pisando mi cola —hizo una mueca de incomodidad— fuera, fuera fuera, fuera, fuera...

   —¡Ay, lo siento! —se disculpó apresuradamente.

   El zorro y la conejita se separaron y luego se vieron a los ojos unos instantes, y no tardaron en echarse a reír.

   —Entonces —dijo la pequeña presa— ¿estamos bien? Yo...

   —No digas más Zanahorias —la interrumpió el chico— no hay nada más que decir, olvidemos el pasado y ahora cuéntame un poco más de esa asombrosa revelación sobre los mamíferos salvajes, ¿quieres?

   —¡Claro Nick! Sígueme, te contaré todo en el camino, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

   La coneja se fue alejando alegremente con pequeños brincos mientras movía su cola enérgicamente como seña de felicidad y sus orejas erizadas denotaban un buen humor. Nick no pudo hacer nada más que admirar como hace un par de segundos ella era un pequeño algodón mojado y lleno de lágrimas y desesperanzas, y ahora, saltaba tan feliz y radiante como un cachorro cuando le regalan caramelos. El vulpino empezó a seguirle el paso mientras miraba con fascinación a la chica. Se sentía feliz y complacido.

   Pero... algo faltaba.

   No sabía porque, pero sentía un extraño vacío en el cuerpo. Al fin logró quedar en buenos términos con Judy, pero, algo no estaba bien. Después de todo lo que pasó, después de todas las cosas que sintió, pensó que faltaba hacer o decir algo, todas esas palabras y pensamientos que tuvo guardados todo este tiempo. No quería, realmente no quería volver hacer sufrir a Judy o a él con cosas sin importancia, pero, presentía que tenía que decirlo, había algo atorado en su corazón. No podía quedarse callado esta vez, no podía guardarlo y esconderlo por más tiempo.

   —Zanahorias... —la llamó el zorro con una voz apagada.

   —¿Ah? — Judy volteó a verlo, arqueando las cejas— ¿qué tienes Nick? ¿No puedes alcanzar a una boba conejita o qué...? ¿Nick? ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Nick? ¡NICK! —gritó sorprendida.

   El zorro logró llegar hasta donde estaba la conejita, y de un rápido movimiento tomó su pata y la hizo girar a verlo a los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el vulpino extendió ambos brazos que rodearon a la chica en un fuerte y tierno abrazo.

   —Ni-nick... ¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo Nick? —decía la chica claramente confundida y con un ligero tono carmesí entre sus mejillas.

   —Calma, esto tomará sólo unos segundos —dijo suavemente el zorro mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica—, escucha con atención...

   —Nick, e-es que yo...

   —Shhhhhhh —la silenció dulcemente—... guarda silencio, Pelusa, debo decirte algo muy importante, por favor, déjame hablar...

   —Pe-pero... —lo volvió a interrumpir la chica—

   —Pepepepepero nada. Pon mucha atención Zanahorias porque esto que voy a decir nunca jamás nunca jamás nunca nunca jamás nunca nunca más nunca nunca nunca jamás...

   —¡Nick! —exclamó algo desesperada por la exageración de su amigo.

   —Ya casi termino, nunca jamás en la vida lo voy a repetir.

   El zorro tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se armó de valor y por fin decidió sincerarse con la chica.

   —Zanahorias... no, Judy. Yo... tú... no eres la única que debe disculparse...

   —¿Qué? ¿Nick, de qué hablas? Si yo fui la única que te...

   —¡Hey, no interrumpas, estoy inspirado! Por favor, debo decirte esto... a mi manera.

   —D-de acuerdo...

   —Judy —volvió a suspirar— Sé que te has disculpado conmigo, y sé lo preocupada que estuviste por mi, de antemano sé que tu intención nunca fue herirme, sólo fuiste una boba y atolondrada coneja más...

   —Ja-ja —rió sarcásticamente.

   —Pero, no puedo perdonarte por eso...

   —¿Qué?

   —Porque no hay nada que perdonar, no puedo aceptar eso. Más que nadie sé que mi ira y frustración ese día de la conferencia fue natural y estuve en mi derecho de molestarme contigo, pero, no... no debí actuar así, Judy tú... tú... fuiste un gran amiga, pese a lo mal que te traté antes... —dijo el zorro quien empezaba a tener dificultad para hablar con claridad.

   —Nick... —musitó la coneja conmovida.

   —Tú tenías razón sobre mi Judy, sobre todo, sobre que era un patán, un cobarde, un idiota que se rindió en la vida, que sólo se dedicó a engañar y estafar mamíferos, siempre la tuviste Judy —el vulpino dijo con un tono más triste y amargo— y eso logró herir mi ego y mi orgullo, porque tenías tanta razón, por eso quise alejarme de ti, porque, en el fondo, tu optimismo, tu ingenuidad y tu determinación eran, no, son, son las cosas que me recordaban a mi cuando era joven, las cosas que tanto he querido dejar atrás.

   El zorro empezaba a respirar con dificultad, había dejado de actuar como un cánido seguro y confiado y empezaba a mostrarse como un mamífero con emociones y sentimientos.

   —Y aún así, a pesar de haberte fastidiado o retrasado en tu investigación, tú salvaste mi vida, y no solo me refiero al incidente del Distrito Forestal, esas horrendas y estresantes 48 horas fueron los momentos más emocionantes y gratificantes que he tenido en los últimos años, tú... pequeña zanahoria entrometida, lograste, lograste hacer bajar mi guardia, me hiciste volver a creer que podía confiar en alguien, me hiciste ver que podía ser algo más que un repugnante estafador.

   —¡Nick! —lo interrumpió alzando la voz— Pero tu no tienes la culpa, fui yo quien te hizo daño, tú me abriste tu corazón y lo único que hice fue hablar mal de ti y de tu especie, tú no tienes la culpa de mi insensatez y...

   —Lo merecía...

   —¿Qué? ¡Nick no, no digas eso...!

   —Por todo lo que te hice, por todas las cosas malas que he hecho en la vida, después de tantos años queriendo hacer las cosas de la manera incorrecta, de estar tanto tiempo en las penumbras, sin preocuparme por nada y por nadie, y cuando al fin, la vida me brindó una oportunidad de cambiar y hacer algo bueno, lo volví a echar a perder, dejé que estos estúpidos sentimientos nublaran mi juicio, me dejé llevar por mi dolor y mis experiencias pasadas y no me di cuenta que no era el único que sufría, fui tan ciego, tan estúpido; no vi que tú también la estabas pasando mal, y lo único que hice fue alejarme y dejarte sola.

   —Nick... —musitó la chica sin saber que decirle.

   —Cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era tarde; unos días después de nuestra discusión, fui a la estación a buscarte, ¿sabes? Pero en vez de ir y hablar directamente contigo, me escondí y esperé una oportunidad para sorprenderte, para fingir que nos encontrábamos de casualidad, y así no pensarás que quería verte o que estaba desesperado por arreglar las cosas, yo y mi ridículo orgullo no me dejaba ser honesto contigo cuando lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era hablar contigo, ofrecerte mi apoyo como el amigo que se suponía que era... pero lo arruiné, ¡fui un idiota y un miedoso!

   La coneja sólo escuchaba en silencio lo que atormentaba a su amigo, mientras que Nick, empezaba a sobresaltarse y apretar sus labios para evitar soltar un sollozo.

   —El día que finalmente me armé de valor y decidí hablar contigo sin importar nada, fue precisamente el día que dejaste Zootopia, y en mi desesperación por evitar que te fueras yo... hice muchas locuras, pero la desesperanza de perderte, toda la mala suerte y las desgracias que sufrí ese día me quitaron las ganas de verte, por un momento te odie Judy, maldije tu nombre y hasta deseé no haberte conocido jamás, y luego... y luego —Nick empezó a perder su temple y no logró evitar derramar unas lágrimas que mojaron el hombro de la coneja— escuché el mensaje que dejaste en tu zanahoria y sólo hasta entonces comprendí lo idiota que fui, sólo ahí entendí lo mucho que me hacías falta y todo lo que había... había perdido por mis inseguridades y miedos.

   El zorro abrazó con mucha fuerza a la coneja y Judy correspondió ese gesto apegándose más al cuerpo del vulpino. Una ola de emociones cruzadas y sentimientos profundos y genuinos invadió al cánido en ese momento, no pudo más y finalmente estalló con un llanto ahogado en los brazos de su pequeña amiga.

   —Lo siento Judy, lo siento tanto —lloró el zorro con sentimiento—, lamento no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo —sollozó sin control—, no tienes idea lo mucho que te extrañé y todo lo que me hiciste falta. Tenía miedo de volver a ser lo que era antes de conocerte, de repetir los mismos errores, de volver a la oscuridad de la que siempre había vivido, tú fuiste mi luz Judy, tú fuiste un rayo de esperanza que iluminó mi vida, eras un mamífero en un millón que comprendía y sabía lo que es ser rechazado por los demás y yo, no lo pude ver... fui, no, soy, un idiota, un completo imbécil...

   —¡Nick basta! —lo reprendió la coneja mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza— ¡No digas eso, no eres nada de eso! Eres mucho más que eso...

   —¡Claro que no! —decía el zorro sollozando y llorando con gran pesar— Intenté olvidarte y seguir con mi vida, ¡créeme! Pero no pude ni siquiera estafar a un mamífero o mentirle a un cachorro después de eso... ah... ah —continuó llorando—... ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Un completo fracasado que ni siquiera pudo hacer eso! ¡Soy un asco, un estúpido, un cretino, un patán, una escoria más de esta enorme ciudad, una bestia sin cerebro, un animal salvaje, un pedazo de soquete! ... sólo soy... sólo soy...

   —Eres... un torpe zorro... —dijo la coneja con una voz firme, segura y cálida.

   Nick se detuvo de golpe al oír las palabras de la chica, casi como si hubiera leído su mente, pero lo dijo con un tono diferente, no como un insulto ni como una burla, si no como si le hubiera dicho la palabra más increíble que jamás haya oído. Luego, la coneja se soltó de los brazos del cánido y con ambas patas, la chica tomó las mejillas del chico y se miraron a la cara, el vulpino vio los ojos vidriosos y humectados de ella, pero no tenía una mirada de sufrimiento o de tristeza, en su lugar vio una hermosa sonrisa que no podía ser opacada ni por sus ojos irritados ni por las lágrimas que también caían por sus pómulos; era, era un rostro lleno de paz, calma y comprensión, y eran el par de orbes violetas más hermosos y brillantes que había visto.

   —Y yo, solamente soy una torpe coneja —comentó Judy con certeza sin apartar la mirada—. Somos un par de animales torpes, ¿sabes? —la lagomorfa dijo con una voz cálida y suave, mientras, limpió con ternura las lágrimas que aún brotaban de los ojos del cánido— Por eso, no te preocupes Nick, porque... creo que es por esa razón que debemos estar juntos... entre torpes, hay que apoyarnos, ¿no lo crees?

   —¡Judy! —bramó el zorro con un llanto ahogado.

   —¡Nick! —gritó la chica con una voz segura y llena de comprensión.

   Se dieron otro tierno abrazo que duró sólo unos segundos. Muy a su pesar se volvieron a separar un poco, pero sin que el vulpino soltara los hombros de la chica con sus patas y sin que la conejita soltara los costados del chico.

   —No me dejes solo otra vez... por favor... no me dejes volver a la oscuridad.

   —No lo haré, bobo —dijo entre sollozos—... pero sólo si prometes que no me volverás a dejar ir de tu lado.

   —Yo... —le dijo el zorro al oído, mientras alzaba su pata derecha y ponía su pata izquierda en el corazón— Nicholas Wilde, prometo ser un zorro valiente, leal, servicial y... confiable...

   —Y torpe... no olvides el torpe...

   —Jajaja... —rió entre lágrimas— y torpe, pero no tan torpe para dejarte escapar jamás y...

   —Y yo... —la interrumpió la chica sosteniendo sus patas y entrelazando sus dedos sin quitarle la vista de los ojos— Judy Laverne Hopps, prometo ser una coneja noble, leal, valiente...

   —Un momento, te llamas ¿Laverne? ¿en serio?

   —Jaja, sí, es mi secreto más oscuro, ¿algún problema Piperos? —rió divertida la lagomorfa.

   —¡Es Piberius! Pero ok, ya entendí, ya entendí, continua.

   —Prometo ser una coneja leal, valiente y torpe muy torpe, pero no tanto para permitir que dejes que me escape de tu lado.

   El zorro y la coneja se vieron a los ojos una vez más, sus ojos seguían cubiertos de agua salada e irritados por dejar salir sus emociones, pero ahora una enorme sonrisa y confianza mutua se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos, era difícil saber quién de los dos era el más feliz, pero tampoco importaba. Nuevamente, el depredador y la presa se dieron un cálido y entrañable abrazo, pero esta vez fue, una dulce y pacífica muestra de afecto en donde sentían tranquilidad y comprensión mutua, sin necesidad de palabras se perdonaron mutuamente y se comprometieron en silencio a seguir juntos. La particular muestra de afecto duró un par de minutos. Ninguno quería soltar a su compañero, pero sabían que tenían trabajo que hacer, y sin perder más tiempo, se separaron. Luego de eso, ambos animales se pusieron en marcha y caminaron juntos hacia la camioneta de la coneja.

   —Muy bien Zanahorias, excelente juramento, te faltó el tierna, pero es suficiente para mí...

   La coneja le dio un rápido pero no muy fuerte golpe en la barriga.

   —¡Auch! —chilló Nick.

   —¡No me llames tierna! —rió divertida.

   —Ush, que carácter. ¡Ya cásate, Pelusa!

   —¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor, llorón? —lo provocó Judy.

   —Ja-ja —rió sarcásticamente el zorro—, mira quién lo dice... ¿Nunca vas a olvidarlo, verdad?

   —Yo espero que no, jeje, pero hey, estoy jugando, como dice mamá, no tiene nada de malo llorar de vez en cuando. Adoro ver esa faceta de ti Nick. Zorros, son tan sentimentales.

   —Ñah, si tú lo dices...

   —Es enserio, aunque me gusta el Nick bromista o el Nick astuto, creo que me agrada mucho más ese Nick sentimental. Me parece tierno.

   —¿Tierno? —cuestionó el vulpino— Pensé que los conejos odiaban esa palabra.

   —Para que lo sepas, un conejo puede llamar tierno a otro conejo o a alguien más, pero no al revés.

   —Ay sí, ¡mírenme! —bromeó Nick alzando los brazos— los conejos tenemos una palabra especial que sólo nosotros podemos decir —dijo imitando burlonamente la voz de la chica.

   En ese instante, Judy saltó enfrente de Nick, el vulpino se frenó de golpe, mientras Judy atrapó la punta de su corbata y la jaló hacia abajo con ligera brusquedad pero sin lastimarlo, cuando su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la coneja, la presa le dio un fugaz beso a la mejilla del vulpino. El zorro se quedó muy sorprendido abriendo de golpe los ojos.

   —Tú no puedes llamarme tierna, pero si Nick sentimental aparece más seguido... lo pensaré.

   —Ja, ya veremos, Zanahorias —dijo sin poder verla a los ojos.

   La lagomorfa soltó la corbata del cánido con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y casi al instante el enorme depredador se irguió y acomodó el nudo de su cuello, mientras, una extraña sensación de felicidad e incertidumbre recorrió sus costados, pero pronto agitó su cabeza para sacar cualquier pensamiento extraño de su mente. Enseguida, Nick corrió y se acercó a Judy. Ambos animales caminaban lado a lado hacía la colina donde la camioneta estaba estacionada, esperando resolver juntos su próxima misión.

   —Torpe coneja —le dijo el vulpino con un tono irreverente y la sonrisa más pícara que un astuto zorro pudiera mostrar.

   —Torpe zorro —le respondió la coneja con los ojos cerrados y una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

**~Fin**

* * *

**_Este capítulo está dedicado a Miss Fenton, una increíble lectora y seguidora de esta historia desde el principio, una excelente escritora, fanática de esta serie, y lo más importante, una espectacular y asombrosa amiga que me ha soportado estos últimos meses y me ha brindado varios días y noches excelentes, si bien no eres exactamente la musa de mi inspiración, no creo haber llegado tan lejos (ni tan rápido) a donde estoy sin tu constante apoyo. Sé que este capítulo no es mucho, pero igual que este y todos los capítulos del fanfic, te entregó una parte de mí corazón (sé que no vale mucho, pero en fin) ¡Muchísimas gracias de verdad G.M.!_ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, así concluye el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo para darle fin a este fanfic y espero con mucho gusto que haya sido de su agrado. La historia formalmente termina hasta aquí, pero si tienen un poco de curiosidad y no están hartos de leer, los invito a que le den siguiente y lean el epílogo de esta historia, y al final de este, las notas finales así como agradecimientos y futuros proyectos, pero como siempre es una simple lectura opcional a modo de bonus. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!
> 
> Créditos: La imagen de portada fue hecha por un autor desconocido. La segunda imagen fue hecha por Raiilynezz, la tercera por mitoro y la última por tacklebox.


	18. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unos meses después de que Nick y Judy salvaran la ciudad, el zorro entra al bar de Joe's después de un agotador día más en la Academia de Policías de Zootopia, esperando que por fin podrá relajar un poco con dos sus mejores amigos, sin embargo el cánido recibirá unas visitas inesperadas antes de poder convivir a gusto con Finnick y Judy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que la mitad de esta página es la historia y la otra mitad son una sección de agradecimientos, curiosidades y proyectos futuros. ¡Gracias por leer Torpe zorro!

* * *

## Epílogo

* * *

## 

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 meses desde que los héroes de Zootopia, Judy y Nick, resolvieron el caso de los mamíferos salvajes y encontraron al verdadero culpable detrás de todo. Ahora, en el bar del viejo Joe, un astuto zorro entró por la puerta principal. El cánido llevaba sólo una remera azul marino que tenía las siglas DPZ con letras blancas de frente y un pantalón deportivo del mismo color, el vulpino tenía unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban un ojo morado así como un par de banditas que cubría su mejilla izquierda y sus brazos, el zorro entró al local cojeando un poco de la pierna derecha y sobándose el hombro. Inmediatamente, se dirigió al mostrador de la taberna casi vacía donde un simpático hipopótamo lo saludó: El viejo Joe.

   —Hola amiguito, ¿qué te sirvo? Déjame adivinar: ¿leche con chocolate?

   —Jojojo, no has cambiado nada Joe —rió el vulpino fingiendo fastidio—. Pero te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras, pronto seré un policía de verdad y no querrás que venga a hacer una inspección sorpresa a esta taberna.

   —¿Tú, Nick Wilde? ¿Un zorro policía? ¡Y yo creí haberlo oído todo! ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Finnick por fin va a crecer? ¿Flash va a ganar los 100 metros planos?

   —Síguete burlando mientras puedas, viejo. Cuando sea un oficial de la ley, vendré a restregarte mi placa en ese enorme hocico que tienes... aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor no, sólo clausuraré esta pocilga.

   —¡Uy sí, que miedo, mira como tiemblo! —el enorme hipopótamo fingió temblar con movimientos exagerados—. Hagamos un trato, Nicky. Si te veo con un elegante uniforme y una auténtica placa de policía, te invitaré un ronda a ti y a los muchachos.

   —¿Acaso huelo a una apuesta o sólo es una excusa para juntar a todos los chicos?

   El hipopótamo y el zorro rieron.

   —A propósito Joe, ¿no haz visto a un diminuto zorro del desierto por aquí? Según mis cálculos, él ya debió haber salido de su trabajo y estar aquí.

   —Soy un cantinero, veo muchos mamíferos con esa descripción por aquí.

   —Deja de bromear, viejo. Sabes a quién me refiero, a ese adorable pastelito que mide menos de una pulgada y... ¡Ayayayayayayayaya!

   El vulpino fue callado de golpe y se retorció involuntariamente cuando un cubo de hielo fue introducido a su espalda por el cuello de su camisa.

   —¡Cuida tus palabras, malnacido! —dijo la voz grave e inconfundible de Finnick.

   Detrás de él apareció un zorro de desierto que portaba el uniforme de barman de Jumbeaux's.

   —¡Argh! —se libró rápidamente el hielo de su espalda— ¡Finnick, pequeño amigo!

   —¡Corta los chistes de altura ya o te juro que te voy a arrancar esa cola y la convertiré en una bufanda barata! —bramó iracundo el cánido pequeño.

   —Ya, ya, tranquilo, viejo —se disculpó el zorro sin dejar de reír— Pero en fin, ¿cómo has estado, peque... viejo amigo?

   —¡Hijo de... ! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamarme amigo, cuando no te has dignado a siquiera verme estos últimos meses! ¿dónde rábanos has estado? Esa novia tuya te tiene demasiado entretenido, ¿eh? —dijo el fénec con un tono burlón.

   —¿Novia? —preguntó Joe intrigado— Es bueno oír eso, por un momento pensé que tú y Nick iban a terminar juntos y...

   —¡CÁLLATE! —le gritaron ambos cánidos al unísono.

   —Y no es mi novia, es una amiga, sólo somos amigos.

   —¿Amigos? ¡Mi cola! Pero bueno, lo último que supe es que tú y tu enamorada resolvieron sus problemas maritales y por lo que veo, ya te engatusó con los boy scouts —dijo jalando la camisa del zorro más alto.

   —AMIGA —recalcó Nick— Y sí, lo lamento Fin, pero después de resolver el caso de los animales salvajes, me enlisté en la Academia de Policías de Zootopia y bueno, es más como un campamento voluntariamente obligado, sólo me dejan salir cada fin de mes y, las otras dos veces que salí nunca coincidían con tus días libres...

   —¡Al menos pudiste llamar o mandar un mensaje! No fuera yo tu madre porque si no...

   —Hey, hey, hey, no metas a mamá en esto, tampoco le he contado nada, quiero que sea sorpresa, le diré todo una vez que sea policía, ¿de acuerdo?

   —Sorpresa más grande se va a llevar cuando sepa que sales con una coneja, si no mal recuerdo, Mami Wilde quería nietos, muchos nietos. Le vas a partir el corazón, hijo ingrato.

   —Nah, ella quería que fuera un zorro de bien, se pondrá tan feliz cuando me vea vestido de policía que va a olvidar esas cursilerías.

   —Claro, si tu lo dices, galán. A propósito, ¿qué rayos te pasó en la cara? Te veo más feo y golpeado de lo normal ¿Qué? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos o esa coneja tuya te pega? No sabía que eras del tipo masoquista...

   —Ja, debiste ver como quedó el otro, pero sí, el entrenamiento en la academia es algo complicado, es como volver a la escuela. La mayoría sigue sin confiar mucho en los zorros, pero no he tenido mayor problema, salvo el entrenamiento físico, el resto es pan comido.

   —¿Pan comido?... Pues parece que te aplastó un pastel tamaño elefante.

   —Un rinoceronte en realidad, es un policía que conocí en la estación antes de enlistarme, y no le caigo bien...

   —¿Y por qué diablos peleas con un mamífero tan...? Un momento, ¿es parte de tu entrenamiento pelear con semejante animal?

   —Seh, hasta ahora es la prueba que se me dificulta más, no sé cómo le hizo Zanahorias para aprobar esa sección...

   —¿Tú chica hizo qué? Deja de bromear conmigo, por muy fuerte que sea, ella  jamás podría vencer a algo tan grande.

   —Es en serio, yo tampoco lo creí hasta que vi el vídeo, cuando sea policía y me dejen acceder a los registros, ten por seguro que te lo mostraré.

   —Ja, eso jamás pasará, pero si fuera real, ya veo porque te agrada esa chica —rió burlonamente el vulpino más bajo.

   —¿Qué, celos?

   —Sí, no sé que hace tremenda hembra con un idiota como tú, pero en fin, ¿dónde está la coneja en cuestión?

   —Ya debería estar aquí, su turno terminó hace casi una hora, es extraño que Miss Puntualidad llegue tarde.

   —Bien, si no te importa, voy rápido al baño, esos tacos de grillos me están pasado la factura ahora mismo —dijo sobándose el abdomen.

   —Adelante Fin, ¡qué todo salga bien!

   El fénec se alejó de sus compañeros mientras le hacía una seña obscena a Nick con una sola pata.

   —¿Novia, eh? —dijo Joe mientras seguía limpiando unos tarros vacíos de cerveza con una pata.

   —Amiga, una chica que me ayudó a entrar a la policía y cambiar mi vida, entre otras cosas.

   —O sea, ¿tu novia, no?

   —¿Tú también sigues con eso, viejo? Ya madura —rió Nick algo chocado.

   —Sea lo que sea, me alegro por tu Nicky, no te veía tan feliz desde la primera vez que se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza.

   —Bah... no me lo recuerdes...

   —¿Y cómo es esa chica?

   —Es una coneja de pelaje gris y unos hermosos ojos violetas, pero no es la gran cosa, es una lagomorfa engreída y con delirios de grandeza, obstinada y terca, muy terca, pero hey, ella es bastante tiernaaaaaaa... ¡Ay!

   Detrás de Nick, una astuta coneja aún uniformada sorprendió al vulpino con un fuerte puñetazo en su hombro izquierdo haciendo al cánido gritar de dolor.

   —¡No me llames tierna! —dijo Judy fingiendo estar molesta.

   —Argh, Zanahorias agresiva, no me pegues tan fuerte, me duele todo todo mi hermoso cuerpo —dijo sobándose el hombro—. Hoy fue un día difícil, casi no la cuento.

   —¿Qué te pasó...? ¡Santo cielo, tu ojo! —le quitó las gafas oscuras— ¿Nick, que ocurrió? ¿Otra vez peleaste contra un enorme mamífero? ¡Pobrecito!

   Judy no pudo evitar sentir pena por el zorro y le dio un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que el vulpino no pudo evitar quejarse.

   —Oye oye oye, Pelusa, no tan duro, ¿quieres terminar lo que McCuerno empezó?

   —¿McCuerno? Así que por eso tenía eso tenía el brazo enyesado y un colmillo menos...

   —Espera... —interrumpió Joe— ¿McCuerno es el rinoceronte con el que peleaste hoy, Nicky? ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a ese enorme animal?

   —Nah, no fue la gran cosa, quise hacer el truco de las cuerdas que hizo esta loca... ¡au! —se quejó al recibir un pisotón por parte de Judy—, es decir, esta refinada señorita. En fin, logré que se pegaré consigo mismo, pero sólo lo hice chocar contra la esquina y se dislocó el hombro, pero no logré derribarlo como tú Zanahorias, luego me regresó el golpe, me dejó inconsciente y volví a fracasar en la prueba. Lo único bueno que me dejó fue que McCuerno no va a poder pelear por un tiempo y este sensual ojo morado.

   —Ay... mi pobre zorrito torpe, cree que es un astuto y ágil conejo —lo molestó la chica sarcásticamente—. No te esfuerces demasiado o voy a tener un compañero lisiado, ¿de acuerdo?

   —Feh, lo intentaré Zanahorias.

   —Impresionante —musitó el hipopótamo asombrado.

   —Pero hey viejo, ¿qué modales? Preséntate como se debe en vez de interrumpir.

   —Hola señorita, soy el dueño de esta elegante cantina, Joe, pero todos me llaman el viejo Joe, gusto en conocerla, ¿oficial?

   —Hopps, Judy Hopps. El placer es todo mío, Joe.

   —Y dime, Zanahorias, ¿por qué llegaste tarde? Generalmente la señorita puntualidad siempre llega antes que yo.

   —Por nada en especial, sólo que cuando iba de salida, le comenté a los muchachos de este lugar y quisieron ver si es tan bueno como el bar que los policías acostumbran a frecuentar.

   Judy volteó a ver detrás de ella y vieron como varios mamíferos grandes y con uniformes azules entraban al bar.

   —Vaya, tu novia me consiguió clientela, ¡muchas gracias oficial Hopps!

   —¿Novia? —Preguntó Judy con cierta pena viendo al zorro.

   —Meh, no le hagas caso, le gusta molestar. Por favor Zanahorias, ¿no me digas que invitaste a toda la estación?

   —¿Te digo la verdad Nick?

   —Dulces galletas con queso —se lamentó el vulpino— ¡Argh! —se quejó el zorro del dolor.

   —Hola Wilde.

   Nick sintió una enorme pezuña apoyarse en su hombro herido y notó enseguida que se trataba del jefe Bogo, quién lo saludó con un tono grave pero animoso.

   —¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Es el jefe Toro Sentado.

   —¿Que dijiste —presionó el hombro de Nick—... zorro?

   —¡Jefe, dije Jefe, ya, ya me rindo, ¡perdón, perdón, perdón...! —se quejó Nick del dolor.

   —Eso creí, ¿cómo te sientes Wilde? Hola nuevamente Hopps.

   —¿Qué hay, Búfalo mala...?

   Judy respondió cínicamente, pero se calló de golpe al oír refunfuñar a su jefe.

   —Señor... —dijo la conejita tímidamente.

   —Tienes suerte de que no estemos en horas de trabajo Hopps, porque si no, mañana estarías repartiendo multas el resto de la semana.

   —Lo lamento, señor.

   —Eres buena Hopps, pero empiezo a creer que la influencia de Wilde no te traerá nada bueno...

   El ambiente se tornó algo tenso por los comentarios y la voz seca del enorme búfalo, pero toda esa tensión se borró cuando la trompa de un elefante golpeó al búfalo en la nuca.

   —¡Hija de tu... Francine! —gritó el jefe Bogo iracundo.

   —Jefe Bogo —dijo la enorme paquidermo— no los moleste, estamos bebiendo tranquilos, ¿acaso ya olvidó su regla?: "Fuera de la jefatura, nada de hablar del trabajo".

   —Bah, como siempre, tienes razón Francine —respondió el búfalo cruzando ambos brazos.

   —¡Hola Francine! —saludó alegremente Judy!

   —Hola de nuevo conejita, ¡y vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¡Al famoso zorro que puso de cabeza la estación de policías!

   —¿Tú qué? —preguntó Judy confundida.

   —Larga historia Zanahorias. Hola Francine —dijo golpeándose la cara.

   —¿Qué, aún no le has contado a la conejita?

   —No he tenido la oportunidad, he estado algo ocupado con la academia...

   —Hablando de la academia, escuché que hiciste llorar a McCuerno, ¿eso es cierto?

   —No fue la gran cosa, logré derribarlo pero estaba muy cerca de la esquina del cuadrilátero y se dislocó el codo, pero no perdió el conocimiento y me dejó este lindo regalito —el zorro señaló su ojo—, pero al menos me libraré de pelear con él por un rato.

   —Impresionante Wilde, pero que mal por McCuerno, eso le pasa por ensañarse tanto contigo.

   —¿McCuerno? —cuestionó Nick— Más bien, McCodos.

   —¡Nick! —lo reprimió la coneja.

   —Ja, ja, ja... —rieron Bogo, Francine y Joe casi al unísono.

   Los tres grandes mamíferos rieron divertidos mientras que Judy veía molesta a Nick, pero no pudo ocultar lo gracioso que resultó el comentario del vulpino.

   —Me agradas, chico —dijo la elefanta—. Es una pena que voy a tener que acomodarte el otro ojo.

   —¿Qué? —gritó Nick temeroso— ¿Acaso eres amiga de Coditos?

   —Ja, ja, ja, basta zorro, no, no somos tan amigos, me refiero a que mientras McCod... McCuerno se recupera, yo seré la encargada de la prueba de derribar a un mamífero.

   —¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! —bramó Nick mucho más asustado.

   —JA, JA —rió divertido el jefe Bogo señalándolo con su pezuña— ¡En tu cara, zorro! JA, JA, JA, JA...!

   —Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿quién se ríe ahora, Nick?

   —¡No es gracioso Zanahorias! ¡Ahora sí estoy muerto!

   —Bueno, si lo prefieres, puedes rendirte y hacer una aplicación para guardia de centro comer...

   —¡Eso nunca! —la interrumpió Nick con furia y determinación— No me voy a rendir, le prometí a esta zanahoria que sería su compañero y que lograría pasar la prueba en menos intentos que ella!

   —Ja —rió divertida Judy—, hasta crees, torpe zorro.

   —Te tomó 51 intentos —le dijo el cánido a la conejita— pero yo llevo más de 3 meses en la academia y hoy fue mi vigésimo intento fallido, creo que voy bastante bien, ¿no lo crees, Pelusa?

   —¿Ah sí? —lo cuestionó Francine— ¿En serio crees poder vencerme?

   —No lo sabré hasta intentarlo, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no es tan imposible como parece, así que, mucho cuidado señora Jumbo, porque este zorro va por todo, ¡y juro por el codito de McCuerno que la venceré, Madame!

   —Oye Nick, ya bájale a los chistes de coditos —comentó la coneja algo seria—, no sé qué pasó entre tú y él, pero empiezo a entender porque no le agradas.

   —Ja, una pelea entre Francine y el zorro —comentó Bogo—, ni haciendo trampas la ganarás Wilde.

   —Gracias por el voto de confianza, señor.

   —Me agradas chico —dijo la elefanta— aunque a diferencia de McCuerno, yo no te guardo rencor y no pienso vengarme contigo, pero no creas que por eso te la voy a dejar fácil.

   —No esperaría menos, sra. Jumbo.

   —No tiente su suerte, sr. Wilde.

   Los animales se miraron unos segundos en un incómodo y breve silencio que el Jefe Bogo rompió.

   —Aunque me fascinaría quedarme a ver como humillan a Wilde o al codo de McCuerno —rió en lo bajo—. Debo irme ya, mi esposa me espera...

   —Awwww... —dijeron las dos hembras en un tono más burlón que de ternura.

   —¡No se rían o las pondré a ambas a compartir trabajo con Garraza!

   —Lo siento jefe —comentó la elefanta—, ¿por qué se va tan temprano?

   —Hoy es el final de la novela "Amor Prohibido", yo no veo esas cosas, pero ella me rogó que viéramos juntos el final y pues, no pude decirle que no a mi linda vaquita...

   —Awww... —volvieron a decir las hembras en un tono mucho más pomposo y bromista.

   —¡Qué se callen! —bramó colérico el animal bovino.

   —Ya chicas, dejen al Jefe en paz —habló por fin Nick.

   —Gracias Wilde... espera, ¿gracias Wilde? —Bogo se cuestionó a sí mismo.

   —No hay porque apenar al jefe por querer hacer feliz a su esposa, es algo que sólo entre machos entendemos...

   —Gracias por comprender Wilde.

   —Además, si el Jefe juega su cartas correctamente con su señora, va a tener una muy linda y productiva noche —dijo en un tono pícaro.

   —Graci... ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito desgraciado?! —explotó el búfalo contra el vulpino con una cara roja no por la ira si no por la vergüenza.

   El jefe intentó alcanzar a Nick para darle una paliza mientras que Judy y Francine reían divertidas, cuando el enorme mamífero logró pescar al cánido, Francine lo sujetó de los hombros.

   —Tranquilo señor, creo que ya debe irse o llegará tarde para ver su novela.

   —Bah —se libró de la elefanta—, tienes razón como siempre Francine, ¡y tú! —señaló al zorro— Tienes suerte Wilde, pero bueno, me voy o mi dulce terrón de azúcar me va a asesinar. Nos vemos, Francine, Hopps... Wilde. No beban mucho, mañana tenemos trabajo.

   —Así será jefe, hasta mañana —se despidió la coneja.

   —Adiós galán, espero que haga muy feliz a su es... ¡auch, te dije que en el hombro no! — gritó Nick mientras que Judy lo silenció con una palmada en su hombro.

   —Bueno, yo también me retiro a la mesa con los chicos, les prometí ir por los tragos y ya me tarde mucho... ¡Cantinero, 4 cervezas por favor!

   —Aquí tiene señorita.

   Joe entregó velozmente 4 tarros de cerveza y Francine tomó todos con su trompa y ambas patas, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

   —Hasta mañana chicos.

   —Adiós Francine.

   —Hasta luego sra. Jumbo.

   —Yo mejor voy a ayudar a la oficial, con su permiso chicos.

   Después de Francine, Joe salió también y el zorro y la coneja quedaron solos en la barra.

   —Por fin, solos —comentó Nick—, se me estaban acabando los chistes.

   —Seguro. ¿Cómo estás? Te veo muy agotado, quizás deberías descansar y...

   —Para nada Zanahorias, estoy bien, y estaría un poco mejor si todos dejaran de pegarme.

   —Lo harían si dejaras de burlarte.

   —Lo haría si dejaran de ofenderse por tonterías.

   —¿Y te preguntas por qué estás tan golpeado?

   —Ya no me lo recuerdes, me duele más cada que me lo repites.

   —Ay pobrecito, ¿quieres un abrazo?

   —Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos.

   —No parecía eso la vez que me abrazaste bajo el puente de tu casa.

   —No cuando estoy lastimadito.

   —¿Quién te entiende? Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Un beso?

   —Sí... ¡Es decir, no! ¿Qué soy, un cachorro que se raspó la rodilla?

   —Pues actúas como uno... ¿estás seguro?

   —No quiero tu lástima, pero como se ve que quieres animarme, ok, me tragaré mi orgullo y dejaré que me beses.

   —Vaya, que honor ja, ja.

   Judy se acercó a la cara de su amigo y cuando sus labios se acercaron a la mejilla del zorro, la coneja le sopló para luego bajar y besar su hombro herido.

   —¡Auch! ¡En el hombro no, Pelusa!

   —¿Qué? ¿Esperabas un beso en otro lado, zorro quisquilloso?

   —Pero también me lastime el cachete —el vulpino le mostró la bandita de su otra mejilla— ¿lo ves?

   —Ja, y decías que no querías un beso.

   —No lo hago por mi, si no por ti.

   —Lo que tú digas Nick.

   Judy tomó el mentón del chico y se acercó para darle un beso en su mejilla herida.

   —Y decías que no era tu novia.

   —¿Pequeño Tut-tut? —saludó alegremente Judy mientras se separaba rápidamente de Nick— ¡Hola!

   —¡Finnick!

   La coneja y el zorro fueron interrumpido por el pequeño cánido que había regresado del sanitario, los dos se separaron un poco avergonzados.

   —Ella no es mi novia, sólo estábamos...

   —Sí, sí, jugando al doctor —dijo Finnick sarcásticamente— lamento haberlos interrumpido en la hora del tratamiento... ¿y qué? ¿No nos vas a presentar, maleducado?

   —¿Qué no ya se conocían? —cuestionó el vulpino más alto.

   —Pero no formalmente, ella aún cree que me llamo Tut-Tut.

   —Ay no, lo lamento tanto, unos zorritos me dijeron tu nombre hace tiempo, pero ya lo olvidé.

   —Bien, yo los presento: Conejita tierna, él es Pulgarcito. Pulgarcito, ella es Conejita tier... ¡Auch! ¡Ayayayayayayayayaya! ¡Oye, ese golpe si me dolió!

   Judy le dio al cánido el puñetazo más fuerte que una coneja pueda dar en el hombro del chico mientras que Finnick le tiró puñetazo pero en el abdomen.

   —¡Qué no me digas tierna!

   —Te lo advertí bastardo, no más chistes de mi altura, voy a arrancarte la...

   —Ok, ya, ya, lo siento, mejor preséntense entre ustedes antes de que se me caiga el brazo.

   El fénec suspiró mientras veía a la coneja a los ojos, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

   —Hola, soy la oficial Judy Hopps, la mejor amiga de este torpe zorro —le tendió su pata.

   —Meh, hola Judy, yo soy... bah, mi verdadero nombre es algo que sólo mi madre y yo sabemos, pero todos me llaman Finnick, y soy —suspiró y luego dibujó una gran sonrisa en su diminuto rostro—... el mejor amigo de este idiota.

   Ambos mamíferos se dieron la pata y se saludaron cordialmente con una sonrisa auténtica.

   —Mucho gusto Finnick, ¡qué lindo nombre!

   —Oye —dijo el fénec sobándose la nuca—... no es la gran cosas, pero gracias.

   —Ahora —continuó Judy—, si no te importa, voy a cumplir la promesa que Nick hizo... ¡Oye Joe!

   —¿Sí oficial? —el viejo hipopótamo regresó de inmediato a la barra.

   —¡Sírvale todo lo que quiera a este zorro del desierto, Nick y yo invitamos!

   —¡En seguida! ¿Qué quieres Fin?

   —¿Qué? ¿TODO? ¿En serio? —cuestionó el pequeño vulpino sorprendido.

   —Oh sí, le conté a Zanahorias lo mucho que me ayudaste para que nos volviéramos a ver, nada de esto sería posible sin ti, viejo amigo.

   —Adelante Finnick, no te preocupes y elige todo lo que quieras, creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti —la chica tomó al diminuto cánido de ambas patas—. Muchas, pero muchas gracias por ayudar a este zorro, y claro, a mi por decirme dónde localizarlo, te lo agradezco mucho, gracias Finnick.

   La coneja tomó al zorrito y le dio un grande y afectuoso abrazo que le devolvió sin dudar.

   —Ok, ok —dijo Nick hastiado—, suficiente amor, vamos Finnick, sepárense y dile a Joe lo que quieres.

   —¿Qué te pasa mocoso, estás celoso?

   —Feh, ¿celoso? Para nada, sólo tengo un poco de sed.

   —No recuerdo que te gustara mucho tomar...

   —Sólo cállate y pide ya, enano... ¡auch!

   —¡Oye Joe, dame lo de siempre, un enorme tarro de cerveza bien fría y dos más para mis nuevos mejores amigos! —gritó el zorro del desierto emocionado.

   El hipopótamo de inmediato sirvió tres espumosos tarros de cervezas y Finnick, pese a la diferencia de tamaño, tomó el tarro con ambas patas y esperó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

   —¡Un brindis, por mis nuevos mejores amigos! ¡Salud!

   —¡Salud! —dijeron ambos animales mientras chocaban copas entre los tres.

   Mientras Nick y Judy dieron un pequeño sorbo, Finnick se bebió el contenido rápidamente, para asombro de la conejita, luego azotó el tarro en la mesa, se limpió la espuma de la boca y eructo sin reparo.

   —¡Ah! ¡Dame otra Joe!

   —A la orden Fin, ja, ja, ja.

   —Vaya —comentó Judy—... se ve que le gusta tomar.

   —Espero que estés segura de esto, Fin suele tomar 20 veces su propio peso en alcohol.

   —¿Estás jugando, verdad?

   Judy vio nerviosamente la cínica risa de Nick.

   —Oye, espera no creo traer tanto dinero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

   —Te lo advertí, pero no me hiciste caso —dijo dándole un sorbo más a su bebida.

   —¡Pero yo no...!

   Nick silenció a la coneja quitándole un poco de espuma que tenía bajo su nariz con un dedo de su pata.

   —No te preocupes Zanahorias, puede que se canse antes de llegar a la décima copa...

   —¡¿Décima?!

   —Si no, Joe nos dará crédito, ya nos conoce, no te preocupes y bebe, torpe coneja... ¡Auch!

   Judy le quitó la espuma de cerveza que tenía el zorro entre su cara de una manera poco refinada haciendo que el cánido se quejara de una molestia menor.

   —Torpe zorro —rió.

**~Ahora sí, el fin.**

** **

* * *

_**Notas finales** _

_Bien, ahora sí, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, y como les dije arriba, la mitad de este documento está enfocado en notas finales, agradecimientos, una sección de curiosidades_ _y datos inútiles de esta historia_ _y hasta unos cuantos proyectos que tengo en mente, si nada de eso les interesa, pues creo que sería todo, muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia y leerla, si les agradó como escribo, espero que me lean en otra ocasión. ¡Muchas gracias queridos lectores y hasta la próxima!_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historias hasta el final, muchas gracias por soportarme estos últimos meses, si bien yo no escribo pensando en los lectores, sino para mí, debo admitir que ver esa cantidad impresionante de vistas, votos, seguidores, lista de lecturas, comentarios y diálogo entre lectores y escritores son cosas que me alegraron el día y me hicieron sentir muy satisfecho con mi trabajo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y preferencia._

_Estoy doblemente feliz porque esta historia tuvo una gran recepción. Puede que no se compare a otras historias de este fandom, pero para mí es un éxito porque, después de varios años logré terminar una historia larga, no creo que cuente como longfic, pero nunca había terminado una historia de varios capítulos. También estoy complacido porque aunque este fanfic no es el típico fic Nick x Judy, tuvo una recepción asombrosa, es más de lo que hubiera imaginado; no me malentiendan, adoro los fics de Judy y Nick (el famoso Nicudy) sin embargo hay una gran saturación de estas historias y (sin ánimos de ofender) algunas tienden a ser repetitivas entre sí y no tan buenas, por esta razón quise hacer una historia que no se enfocara en ello, de todas la ideas que tenía de fanfics en mente, elegí esta aún sabiendo que una historia sin el tema de Nick y Judy no sería tan popular o interesante de leer. Sin embargo, me alegro que aún así hubo varios lectores que le dieron una oportunidad, además de claro, pese a ser una historia donde varios ya sabían el final, siguieron leyendo hasta el final. Con todo esto en contra estaba muy inseguro de escribir, pero fue gracias a cada uno de los lectores y usuarios que dejaban sus comentarios o hicieron acto de presencia de una u otra forma que me animaron y me dieron más seguridad para escribir. Sí, quería escribir esta historia por mí y para mí, pero mentiría si no les dijera que sin ustedes, queridos lectores, esta historia no hubiera llegado tan lejos. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer de verdad!_

_**Agradecimientos especiales** _

_**A.F.Echenique:** _ _Mi amigo, mi pana, muchas gracias por ser de los primeros en leer mi historia, y no te preocupes, yo entiendo porque no puedes leer o estar al corriente, hazlo cuando puedas; también esperaré pacientemente a que actualices la tuya. Gracias por tu amistad y confianza, que estés bien, te mando un fuerte abrazo querido amigo, espero que las cosas mejoren pronto allá en Venezuela. ¡Ánimo!_

 _**Miss Fenton:** _ _De todo corazón te doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta historia, por tus lindos comentarios, por los ánimos, por tu fanfic que también me anima a leer y seguir escribiendo más, y claro, por tu sincera amistad, quizás no nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, pero me alegra tener a una persona en mi vida que es tan diferente y a la vez tan parecida a mí, pero bueno, sin salirme mucho del tema, agradezco mucho por considerar Torpe zorro una de tus historias favoritas y a la vez contemplarme con uno de tus escritores favoritos, créeme que para mi son las palabras más geniales y estupendas que le pueden decir a alguien, aún no me lo creo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme de solo pensarlo... ok , no, pero de verdad, no podría jamás dejar de agradecerte o describir con lujo de detalle lo afortunado y dichoso que me siento por haberte conocido. Pero bueno, perdón si suena muy meloso, repetitivo o bobo, pero gracias, muchísimas gracias desde el fondo de mi alma por ser una excelente lectora, escritora y amiga. ¡GRACIAS G.M.!_

_**Curiosidades, referencias y otros datos inútiles de Torpe zorro.** _

_Para todo lector curioso u ociosos que tiene algo de tiempo libre, me gustaría aprovechar el espacio para compartirles un poco de las referencias y curiosidades que quizás no sabían de esta historia, espero que algunos hayan captado algún guiño, sea como sea, me complace revelar con ustedes esos escondidos secretos que dejé en mi historia:_

_**Referencias** _

_Como buen fanfic de Zootopia esta historia cuenta con un puñado de referencias igual que la película, a continuación una lista en orden de aparición:_

_**Wilde Times** _

_**Shakira** _

_**House M.D.** _

_**René García** _

_**Dragon Ball Z** _

_**Batman VS Superman** _

_**Alien** _

_**Arashi no yoru ni** _

_**Dumbo** _

_**Mago Frank** _

_**Una pareja explosiva (Rush Hour)** _

_**Duro de matar 3 (Die Hard with a Vengeance)** _

_**Arma letal (Letal Weapon)** _

_**Gintama** _

_En la sección de abajo explico con detalle en qué capítulo y en qué momento se mencionan._

_**Curiosidades y datos inútiles por capítulo** _

_**1: Volviendo a la rutina con Finnick** _

_Nunca contemplé darle tanto protagonismo a Finnick, pero resultó muy ilógico que Nick por su propia cuenta se diera cuenta de intentar buscar a Judy. Finnick sólo es un socio de estafa de Nick y nada más según los directores de Zootopia, planeaba respetar esa idea, pero al final decidí que tenía una amistad especial con él, se niega a aceptarlo como su amigo, pero en el fondo lo quiere a su manera._

_La fábrica abandonada donde vive Nick es referencia a la trama inicial de Zootopia, el sueño roto de Nick:_ **_Wilde Times_ _._ **

_**2: La treta del rinoceronte** _

_Susan no estaba contemplada en un principio debido a que no me gusta usar personajes propios, pero al final me gustó su aparición. No tengo bien definida una historia de cómo se conocieron ella, Nick y Finnick, pero creo que cuando ambos zorros empezaron a hacer sus tretas, ella intervenía para sacarlos de problemas y aconsejarlos a dejar de hacer estafas, probablemente era una amiga de la madre de Nick o su vecina._

_No se si sea un error o no, pero escribí que Nick usaba botas en su disfraz de basurero, pero se supone que en Zootopia no usan calzado, aunque Gazelle y Judy usan prendas de vestir que cubren parcialmente sus pies, así que no estoy seguro._

_**3: Confesiones en un Bar** _

_Finnick actúa un poco más fraternal aquí (aunque no impide que se burle al imaginarse a Nick como policía) pues conoce los sueños rotos de su 'no amigo' así como él mismo no desea seguir haciendo tretas, porque en el fondo, ambos añoran ser 'normales' y no ser discriminados por ser zorros. Nick tenía miedo de ser compañero de Judy y dejar a Finnick solo, pero el fénec no parece importarle, lo comprende y le confiesa que en su lugar, él haría lo mismo sin dudar, esto le da más seguridad a Nick para buscar a Zanahorias._

_**4: Garraza: El cupido del amor** _

_Me imagino que Garraza es el primer fan a morir de Nick y Judy, intenté plasmarlo con esa personalidad jocosa que muestra en la película y cegado por la idea romántica de ver a un zorro y a una coneja juntos. Nick no siente esa clase de atracción por Judy, pero se da cuenta que puede fingir para recibir ayuda del guepardo, sin embargo, no contaba con su inquebrantable código ético. Aclaro esto porque creo que hubo gente que se confundió y pensó que Nick estaba realmente enamorado de Judy en ese momento. En resumen, Garraza, el primer fan del Nicudy._

_**5: El almirante Bogo** _

_En todo el capítulo Nick fastidia a Bogo llamándolo por distintos honoríficos policíacos y militares menos el rango de jefe, de ahí el título del capítulo._

_El fragmento que intentó cantar Garraza sobre Gazelle es de la canción de su contraparte humana_ _**Shakira** _ _llamada "_ _**Que me quedes tú** _ _", una excelente canción con un buen vídeo musical, lo recomiendo mucho, seas o no fan de la talentosa cantautora colombiana._

_**6: Doctor Fouse** _

_Anécdota: El capítulo original era algo más simple donde Nick era un anciano doctor y la enfermera era un tejón que hablaba a su celular, sin embargo me pareció algo aburrido. Estuve tentado a borrarlo y pasar directamente a la señora Nutriález, pero después de ver un episodio de House, se me ocurrió que podría hacer pasar a Nick por el incorregible Gregory House, pero igual no estaba muy seguro si estaría bien hacer esa adaptación o si me daría tiempo de volver a escribir el episodio, (en aquel entonces actualizaba semanalmente) estuve a punto de descartarlo, pero al volver leer el capítulo me di cuenta que no tenía que reescribirlo al 100%, si no editarlo convenientemente, así que el capítulo es similar al original salvo los diálogos ácidos de Fouse y de la enfermera que pasó de ser una tejona a un zorrillo para hacer que Fouse ofendiera fácilmente a la mofeta. En resumen: es una vil readaptación de último minuto de un capítulo que ya había hecho, y en mi arrogante opinión, quedó mejor._

_**Curioso es que House nunca usa la bata de Doctor, sólo en un par de episodios como ese, pero en todos es un maldito idiota que todos menos nosotros odiamos.** _

_Por si no quedó claro (u olvidaron leer la nota final) el capítulo y en específico el papel que representa Nick, está basado en el personaje de la serie de televisión dramática_ _**House M.D.** _ _o Doctor House. Y además, la amiga por quién habla por teléfono la enfermera se llama_ _Cody_ _, es el nombre de la doctora **Cody** , la jefa de House en la serie._

_**7: Los consejos de la sra. Nutriález** _

_La tierna señora Nutriález es de mis personajes terciarios favoritos de Zootopia, así que tenía sí o sí dedicarle un episodio, y nada mejor que una dulce madre que le diera consejos al zorro. Aquí aproveché para revelar cómo el señor y la señora Nutriález se conocieron, en mi cabeza, creo que ella y él son animales nudistas jajaja, sólo que por cuestiones de la familia y trabajo, ella ya no puede salir a que le dé el sol en todo su pelaje tan seguido, pero al parecer, su esposo sí._

_**B1: La ex vice alcaldesa Bellwether** _

_Por si algún lector de España lee esto, hace poco vi Zootopia/Zoótropolis en castellano, y entre las interesante diferencias lingüísticas, noté que el puesto de Bellwether no se llama vice alcaldesa Bellwether, sino Teniente de alcalde Ovina. Una disculpa, pero espero que no les cause mucha confusión o molestia al leer el capítulo._

_Anécdota: Nunca contemplé este episodio en mi fic, originalmente saltaba del 7 al 8, pero pensé que no quedaría claro que ese día Judy dejaba la ciudad y había entrado en vigor el desplazar a todos los depredadores del departamento de policía. Para no meter a Nick, decidí que los protagonistas fueran Bogo y Bellwether, esta idea se me ocurrió unas horas antes de publicar el capítulo 7, así que tarde aproximadamente 3 horas en escribir este bonus, creo que es el capítulo más rápido e improvisado que he redactado, y pese no ponerle muchas ganas, ¡a muchos les gustó, incluso más que el capítulo de Nutriález! Me alegró y me entristeció al mismo tiempo._

_**8: La última oportunidad** _

_No sabía cómo hacer que Nick se enterara de que Judy había dejado la ciudad, así que se me ocurrió que el mejor no amigo del vulpino le echara una pata, para ese entonces ya estaba encantado de la idea de que Finnick fuera el aliado más valioso de Nick._

_El capítulo hace dos grandes referencias a_ _**René García** _ _, actor de doblaje que hace la voz de Nick Wilde en el doblaje latino de la cinta: Cuando Nick se enoja y le grita a Buenalana "ESCÚCHAME INSECTO" es típico insulto del príncipe sayajin Vegeta de_ _**Dragon Ball Z** _ _, así como después Nick salvaje amenaza al corderito con la frase: "¿tú sangras? lo harás" robada de la película (o más bien el trailer porque cambiaron el diálogo, batiestúpidos) nada célebre_ _**Batman VS Superman** _ _, y como comenté, el sr García dobló a Nick, Vegeta y Batman._

_**La voz de Nick doblada por el príncipe del doblaje, René García. "Es una treta, tesoro".** _

**_René García haciendo el insulto típico de  Vegeta. Imaginen a Nick gritandole así a Buenalana o a Bogo._ **

_**Es la frase del trailer de Batman VS Superman, pero la cambiaron en la película original, por desgracia aquí no dobló el René García, fue el señor ** _ **_Gerardo Alonso , pero esa fue la idea._ **

 

_**9: Nick contra el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia** _

_Probablemente el capítulo que más tiempo me tomó en escribir, yo calculo que entre unos 3-4 meses, y honestamente no sabía cómo sacar a Nick de la estación de policía sin sonar muy forzado (aún siento que está muy fumado el capítulo) pero después de varias semanas logré encontrar una forma que me pareció lo más acertada. Debo confesar que no soy fan del gore y la sangre excesiva siempre me da nauseas, así que francamente no sé de donde rayos saqué la idea de que decapitaran (de mentiras) al pobre Buenalana y usará una cabeza de lechuga, supongo que suena algo plausible debido al miedo y la histeria colectiva sobre los depredadores tornándose salvajes, pues como se ven en la cinta, un oso salvaje estuvo a punto de matar a un caribú. Cambié la clasificación del fic a T al creer que podría resultar algo fuerte para la gente sensible (aún siendo de broma) la idea tampoco era hacer creer que me volví loco y Nick se volvió un sádico asesino, pero bueno, nunca está de más advertir._

_Gente sensible, no lea esto: La escena de Nick saliendo del estómago de un regordete carnero está inspirado en como salé un Chestburster (Quebrantapechos) de la caja torácica de su huésped cuando nace en la franquicia y película homónima,_ _**Alien** _ _, creo que esa cruda y exagerada escena era lo suficientemente impactante para asustar a unas presas cobardes y oficiales sin experiencias, hasta al mismo Higgins._

_Higgins, McCuerno, Francine y Swington son policías reales de Zootopia._

_Fue también el primer capítulo donde comencé a usar audios para armonizar la narración._

_**B2: Amor Prohibido** _

_Debido al éxito del bonus 1 y que les gustó la aparición de Bellwether, muchos me pidieron que otro capítulo con ella, la verdad no pensaba hacerlo, pero se me ocurrió una interesante idea donde Bellwether veía muy tranquila una novela cuando la noticia de un zorro salvaje y peligroso estaba cerca de la alcaldía y ponía a la ovejita en riesgo. Seguramente no lo saben, pero ni Mei ni Gabu son personajes originales, están inspirada en una serie que supongo nadie conoce:_ _**Arashi no yoru ni** _ _**,** una película animada japonesa, en esencia trata de como una cabra y un lobo se hicieron amigos pese a ser presa y depredador (demasiado recomendable), obviamente, yo le di un enfoque más melodramático, la intención era que pareciera una típica telenovela mexicana repleta de clichés. Me es difícil imaginar el personaje de Dawn, pero pienso que en el fondo es una chica dulce y enamorada (o lo fue) que cree en el amor y al parecer no tiene problemas con las relaciones interespecie, pues su odio contra los depredadores se esfumó cuando el galante lobo llamó la atención de la protagonista de la novela y de Bellwether._

_**Mei , la cabra. Gabu, el lobo. También tiene un anime CGI, pero no a todos les gusta, aunque yo me inspiré en el Gabu y Mei del anime y no de la película.** _

_**10: La revancha del comisionado Bogo** _

_El capítulo originalmente es parte del capítulo 9, pero debido a que escribí mucho decidí separarlo en dos episodios, así que técnicamente también es de los capítulos que más me tardé en redactar._

_Cuando Nick se refiere a Francine como Sra. Jumbo, es una referencia a la madre de_ _**Dumbo** _ _, o bueno, Dumbo en realidad se llama Jumbo Jr. la primera referencia a Disney que puse (y la única)._

 _Las palabras claves que dice Nick son una mezcla de las palabras mágicas más populares, pero para quien no conozca "Chin Pum Pan Toritillas Papas" son las palabras mágicas originarias del_ _**mago Frank** _ _, un mago mexicano. Y originalmente Nick iba a cantar una línea de alguna canción de Gazelle (Shakira) como señal para que Garraza apagará las luces, pero no sé me ocurrió una buena línea y lo dejé por un simple "Gazelle, Gazelle ra, ra, ra"._

_Nick y Garraza se pusieron a sí mismos un pseudónimo para no delatar su identidad en el radio, Garraza le dio el nombre de Zorrejo13 a Nick como guiño a los fans de Nicudy que tienen la obsesión de que Judy y Nick tengan un hijo híbrido entre zorro y conejo (zorrejo) y Nick llamó a Donadicto16 a Garraza por su adicción a las donas (aunque la palabra me suena bastante familiar a otra cosa)._

_Finalmente, la frase que grita Nick antes de abalanzarse contra el jefe Bogo "maldita sabandija" es otra referencia a_ _**René García** _ _y su personaje Vegeta, de_ _Dragon ball_ _._

_**El otro insulto clásico de Vegeta por la genial voz de René García.** _

_Como pueden inferir, la razón por la que Garraza tardó en apagar las luces fue porque se encontró con Bogo, a quién le confesó todo el plan de Nick, por esa razón Bogo logró dar con el vulpino en el estacionamiento._

_**11: Buscando zanahorias** _

_El título se iba a llamar_ _**Una pareja explosiva** _ _, nombre de una cinta Buddy Cop, y el título quedaba perfecto debido a la escena de Nick y Bogo conduciendo a toda velocidad, pero debido a que me extendí en el episodio, pasé esa escena al siguiente capítulo y el título ya no tenía mucho sentido. Reciclé el título para el siguiente capítulo. Que trucazo._

_Como esta historia se basa principalmente en los que vivió Nick antes de reencontrarse con Judy, siempre evite que la narración se enfocara en la coneja y contemplé que apareciera hasta el episodio final, pero al redactar la historia me di cuenta que sería muy extraño que no se explicara porque Judy nunca llegó al restaurante antes de irse._

_Los zorritos iban a ser tres zorros rojos, pero me pareció aburrido, así que eché un vistazo la la zorropedia por recomendación de Miss Fenton en su fanfic Maestros del engaño y me inspiró a describir a los tres zorros como las especies más exóticas que vi: Zorro cometa, zorro kit y zorro trepador. Curiosamente la misma autora en su fic tiene una tercia de vulpinos adultos, dos zorros trepadores y uno veloz (también conocido como Kit); la cantidad y las especies se parecen mucho a los míos, pero créanme que no fue mi intención hacerlos tan parecidos (aunque estoy muy obsesionado con su historia, quizás mi inconsciente me traicionó) en todo caso, cuente como referencia o no, se me hizo muy curioso, pero Miss Fenton es la que creó el concepto de los tres zorritos ¡No me demandes, por favor!_

_Bogo ayudando a Nick tampoco fue parte de mi boceto original de la historia, originalmente Nick entraba a la estación, obtenía la dirección de Judy a la fuerza, escapa robando una patrulla y llegaba tarde al departamento de Judy donde ella ya se había ido sin dejar pista, todo esto y sin ayuda de Finnick, Garraza o Bogo. Pero, sintiendo que habían mucho hoyos argumentales (como el porque Nick entraría a la policía al final de la película con esos crímenes), se me ocurrió algo más elaborado, por desgracia creo que alargó la historia más de lo planeado. La dupla dispareja de Nick y Bogo son un guiño a las películas Buddy Cop._

_**12: Una pareja explosiva** _

_El título alternativo era "Adiós Zanahorias"_

_La escena de persecución en auto está inspirada en otras películas del género Buddy Cop, principalmente en_ _**Duro de Matar 3** _ _y_ _**Arma Letal**_ _. De hecho, la frase que dice al final Bogo "Soy muy viejo para esto" el la frase que el co-protagonista suele decir a lo largo de la serie de Arma Letal ("I'm too old for this sh-t")._

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan triste o dramático, mientras escribía incluso me deprimió un poco y me dieron ganas de llorar, creo que me identifiqué mucho con estas escenas, especialmente la de Nick._

_Sin embargo la escena que me costó más trabajo de redactar fue la de Bogo y Nick, hasta ahora incluso no sé si tuvo el efecto deseado, quería explicar la decisión de Nick y como sintió un montón de cosas de golpe, pero siento que me extendí de más, debido a esta escena aplacé la actualización de Torpe zorro una semana más a pesar de ya haber terminado el capítulo._

_Me es difícil elegir cual es mi capítulo favorito, pero probablemente sea este, y en mi opinión de los mejores que he escrito hasta ahora, debido a tener esa mezcla de risas, emociones, acción y tristeza._

_Y sí, el zorrito que atendió a Bonnie y Stu Hopps era Finnick, la tarjeta que le dio Susan en el capítulo 2 era una oferta de trabajo en Jumbeaux's, me imagino que Susan es la dueña, socia o pudo meter al pequeño cánido a la nómina de la cafetería. Y sí, también estafó a los padres de Judy aprovechando su apariencia. Hierba mala nunca muere._

_**B3: La verdadera revancha de Bogo** _

_Un capítulo extra que tampoco estaba contemplado, pero lo quise aprovechar para aclarar lo que hizo Bogo para limpiar el nombre de Nick (y de paso, el suyo) aunque quedó más largo y menos entretenido de lo que pensé. No es que odie el capítulo, pero creo que es de los episodios de Torpe zorro que menos me gustó._

_El jefe Matsuda está basado en el jefe Matsudaira, el loco jefe de los policías de_ _**Gintama** _ _, un anime bastante genial que por desgracia no puedo recomendar porque no creo que sea del gusto de todos (¡Vaya! ¡Hasta los otakus más otakus lo evitan!), pero en fin, traté de plasmar lo mejor posible la personalidad de Matsuda con su doble original, si creen que mi personaje está loco, no conocen al verdadero Matsudaira. El tanuki o perro mapache es un cánido originario de Japón, como referencia a su origen Nipón._

Subtítulos en inglés, si prefieren verlo en español o en mejor calidad busquen: **Capítulo 28 de Gintama (2006-2010)** _en Google_

_Y bueno, creo que Bellwether estaba enamorada de su jefe, pienso que fue la razón por la que Dawn soportó tantos maltratos e injusticias en su puesto de vice alcaldesa, creo que Leonzález fue la razón principal para que ella odiara a los depredadores e hiciera lo que hizo._

_**13: Torpe coneja, torpe zorro** _

_Oficialmente, el tiempo que pasó entre la separación de Judy y Nick hasta su reconciliación, es entre 2.5 a 3 meses según el twitter de Moore, director de Zootopia, pienso que es un tiempo muy grande, así que yo prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación y sin especificar, pero bueno, el canon es el canon._

_La promesa que se refiere Finnick está en el capítulo 3 y se vuelve a mencionar el en epílogo._

_Si bien el capítulo 12 explica muy bien porque el fanfic se llama Torpe zorro, considero que este capítulo ejemplifica mejor mi elección del título del fanfic. Pero siendo francos, es casi una coincidencia, soy muy malo para los títulos._

_**Epílogo** _

_Joe's es el bar que visitaron Finnick y Nick en el capítulo 3._

_La razón por la que McCuerno está molesto con Nick es por la treta que le hizo el zorro para escapar en el capítulo 10. A diferencia de él, Francine ya perdonó a Nick._

_La novela "Amor prohibido" que menciono Bogo es la misma que veía Bellwether el en Bonus 2. Vaya que si duró mucho, más de 6 meses al aire._

_Me tarde más redactando las secciones de agradecimientos, curiosidades y proyectos futuros que el epílogo en sí. Mátenme antes de que deje crías._

_**Misceláneos** _

_La música usada para armonizar algunas escenas del fic son en su mayoría el OST de Gintama y One Punch Man, ambos unos muy buenos animes que tienen una excelente banda sonora original, especialmente la primera, tiene un amplio repertorio y música para toda la ocasión, ya sea para partes cómicas, de acción, peleas y claro, momentos tristes. Pueden buscar ambas en listas de reproducción de youtube como ""Gintama OST" y "One Punch Man Original Sound Track: One Track Man"._

_Si leíste todas y cada una de las curiosidades, eres un maldito enfermo y ocioso. Bienvenido al club._

_**Futuros Proyectos** _

_Si están interesados en seguir leyendo alguna otra historia mía, les tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que sí, planeo escribir un par de historias más del mundo de Zootopia, la mala es que voy a tardar mucho, mucho en hacerlo. Mi nuevo proceso para escribir fanfics es redactar el 75% de la historia, y una vez que supere esa marca, empiezo a publicar, para de esa forma reducir el riesgo de abandonar el proyecto y motivarme a seguir escribiendo lo más actualizado posible, así que de las ideas que tengo en la cabeza no sabrán nada hasta dentro de un par de meses, me atreveré a decir que podría tardar entre 3 a 4 meses, lo lamento soy muy lento escribiendo, (además de que tengo pendiente traducir la versión en inglés de este fic) pero espero que si tienen paciencia y su gusto por Zootopia no ha muerto hasta entonces, nos volvamos a leer._

_Por el momento tengo 3 fanfics que podría desarrollar en el transcurso del año si mi tiempo libre me lo permite:_

_**1.** _ _Un_ _lemon de Nick y Judy_ _: Qué vergüenza, jamás creí tener el valor de hacer algo así, pero tengo un par de ideas y me gustaría incursionar en este género, pero no se emocionen mucho, va a ser un one-shot y no creo que tenga mucha trama o romance, pero bueno, conocer su opinión y haber afilado mis habilidades de escritor me da un poco de confianza y seguridad para escribir esto. Probablemente sea lo primero en publicar._

 _**2.** _ _Un fanfic de una pareja muy rara y que por el momento no he visto nada al respecto:_ _Gazelle y Finnick_ _. Sí lo sé, suena demasiado extraño y hasta ridículo, pero tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza y aunque sé que prácticamente nadie lo va a leer, quisiera darle un intento, aún no tengo de todo claro la trama, pero estimo que sea un historia más corta que Torpe zorro, de 5 o hasta 7 capítulos._

 _**3.** _ _La tercera idea y que aún no estoy muy seguro, es sobre una especie de_ _secuela de Torpe zorro_ _. Muchas personas me han preguntado si voy a seguir narrando las aventuras de Nick durante su entrenamiento policiaco hasta que se gradúa de la academia. Originalmente no planeaba hacer algo más, pero mientras redactaba el epílogo, me dio muchas ideas. No sé emocionen o se hagan falsas esperanzas, no estoy diciendo que lo voy a hacer, simplemente que lo voy a considerar, estoy entre un 60% que sí un 40% que no._

_Y eso sería respecto a Zootopia, tal vez si me surge una idea haga algún one-shot o fic corto (no necesariamente de Zootopia), pero por el momento no tengo más ideas a corto_ _plazo._

**_Créditos_ **

_La imagen de la portada fue hecha por **RomanRazor** y la imagen final por **sssonic2**._

_**Basura Legal** _

_Creo que no lo pusé desde el principio, espero no ser demandado, pero en fin. Este fanfic fue escrito sin ningún fin de lucro, Zootopia y todos los derechos correspondientes le pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos dueños. Todos los derechos (y los izquierdos) reservados. No encuentro problema en que compartan mi fanfic o incluso si quieres inspirarte en él o escribir algo relacionado al universo de la historia, pero te agradecería pera que me lo hicieras saber._

_**Nota final, lo juro** _

_Y bueno, creo que sería todo, ya lo he repetido muchas veces a lo largo de este extenso documento, pero creo que una última vez no hará daño. Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, espero que la hayan encontrado entretenida y muy divertida, que les haya hecho reír, suspirar o llorar o cualquier otra emoción, pero lo importante es que haya podido plasmar correctamente esta historia que hasta ahora sólo existía en mi cabeza, espero que ahora, también exista en la suya. Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier felicitación, queja o duda pueden dejarme un comentario o mandarme un mensaje privado, si no, nos leeremos luego. ¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!_

_**Torpe zorro** _

_**-Por Janyo (Kirby Hanyou)-** _

_**~27 de Enero de 2017~** _

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
